


Обладание

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Chains, Childhood Memories, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Friendship, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Henge no Jutsu, ItaSasu - Freeform, Jutsu, Language, Long Hair, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, M/M, Marking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, One-Sided NaruSasu, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexy no Jutsu Uzumaki Naruto, Sibling Incest, Tsukuyomi - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence, cursed mark of Orochimaru, minor NejiNaru, non-consensual drinking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Саске — шестнадцатилетний агент АНБУ — получает миссию выследить местоположение убежища Акацуки. Но во время миссии, ради того чтобы спасти жизнь Наруто, попадается в плен. А это приводит к чему-то большему, нежели он мог предположить.





	Обладание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467003) by chesierecat. 



## Часть 1

Холод. Острый онемляющий холод врезался ему в кожу, обжигая шею, запястья и щиколотки. Было трудно пошевелиться и ещё труднее — дышать. Оковы на горле были настолько тугими, что почти удушали. Не говоря уже о полученных недавно ранах. Каждый удар задумывался как смертельный, однако ранений жизненно важных мест удалось избежать, и потому он до сих пор оставался среди живых. Однако от унижения его это не уберегло.

Наследник Учиха гулко зарычал, резко дёргая цепи. В обычном случае он бы выбрался при помощи техники освобождения от верёвок, вот только сейчас, пытаясь сконцентрировать чакру, он не чувствовал ничего. Он дёргался, дёргался, дёргался и дёргался, но это лишь причиняло запястьям лишнюю боль и только.  _Чёрт подери,_  мысленно выругался он, ничего не желая так сильно, как разорвать эти цепи, словно те были всего лишь нежным кусочком мяса. Из всех сдерживающих его ограничителей больше всего он ненавидел окову на шее, потому что она словно превращала его в чьего-то питомца.

Он, самый талантливый ниндзя в Конохе, лучший из своего класса, наследник клана Учиха, превратился в чью-то зверушку.

Он слегка двинул головой — звякнул-бряцнул металл — только чтобы укоризненно зыркнуть на свои ограничители. Крепкий металл холодно взирал на него в ответ, давая обзор на толстую серебристую линию, несмотря на окружающую темноту, лишавшую возможности увидеть хоть что-нибудь. Длинная полночно-чёрная чёлка, упавшая ему на глаз, нисколько не помогала, а только сильнее загораживала обзор. Глубоко вздохнув, он дал всему напряжению покинуть своё тело. Ему в самом деле необходим был отдых. Не важно, насколько короткий.

Когда он закрывал свои обсидиановые глаза, картинки предшествующих событий вспыхивали у него в мозгу, словно фотокадры...

_Бака Наруто._

 

**ххххх Флэшбэк ххххх  
**  
Светловолосый парнишка лет шестнадцати спрыгнул со своего насеста на ветке. Поправив на себе маску АНБУ, он осмотрелся, сканируя местность. Чисто. Никаких признаков присутствия Акацуки. Он повернулся, чтобы как следует рассмотреть на удивление экстравагантный большой особняк, который, согласно отчёту, служил убежищем опасных преступников S-ранга: организации Акацуки. Паренёк постарался подавить взволнованный оскал. Помнилось, прошло уже четыре года после его спонтанной стычки с двоими из них. Они оказались очень сильны, и тогда ему было с ними не потягаться. Но теперь он уже не был мелким пацаном, нуждающимся в чьей-либо помощи или защите. И он, Узумаки Наруто, собирался это доказать. Он собирался продемонстрировать своему сопернику, красавцу Учихе Саске, что достанет их первым.

Что ж, имелась и другая причина, в которой он сам не был уверен. И всё же...

Ему не хотелось, чтобы Саске повстречался со своим старшим братом.

Верно. Этот человек был могущественным противником. И чертовски привлекательным. Так-то. Наруто не знал, почему, но отчего-то речи Саске об отмщении за свой клан в последнее время вызывали у него нешуточную тревогу. И причина тревожности вытекала не из того, что он слышал эту речь уже в тысячный раз. А из того, что... он ревновал. И это была чушь полнейшая. Он ведь знал, что Саске с Итачи — братья, к тому же только и мечтающие пустить друг другу кровь. Вообще говоря, насчёт Итачи он не был уверен, но вот насчёт Саске — сто процентов. Так откуда же взялись такие чувства?

_Не то чтобы я влюбился в этого ублюдка, правда? Правда же?  
_  
Да с какого это бодуна? Наруто потряс головой. Быть такого не могло, чтоб он втрескался в Саске. Заверив себя в этом, Наруто вынул кунай, крепко за него взялся и двинулся в сторону возвышающегося особняка. Он и не подозревал, что с другого дерева за ним наблюдал один из товарищей.

_Что это добе удумал? Проклятье, лучше бы ему не напортачить с планом.  
_  
Вороноволосый парень нахмурился, взвешивая все "за" и "против" того, пойти ли ему за блондином или нет. Но...

— Твою ж налево! Ловушка!

Услышав это, Учиха ринулся в ту сторону, откуда доносился голос Наруто.

— Глядите-ка, что у нас тут, — оскалился Кисаме, снимая с мальчика маску. — Сам Девятихвостый радостно пожаловал в капкан. Вот так удача.

— Девятихвостый? Хочешь сказать, этот пацан...? — подал голос его компаньон, с любопытством уставившись на мальчика. Наруто испепелял его взглядом, пока руки его пытались высвободиться из силков, прикреплённых к дереву. — Ты уверен, что это тот самый пацан, Кисаме? Что-то с виду он туповат.

— Ты кого тупицей назвал?! — гневно огрызнулся Наруто. 

Мужчина усмехнулся и покачал головой, отчего заколыхались его каштановые волосы.

— Ну точно тупица, — кивнул он самому себе и повернулся к Кисаме. — Ты уверен?

— Разумеется, Ширию. Можешь спросить Итачи-сана, раз моим словам не веришь, — ответил акулоподобный мужчина.

Каштановолосый, известный как Ширию, примолк от одного только упоминания этого имени, и его фиолетовые глаза опасно сверкнули. Он всей душой ненавидел Учиху Итачи. Он всё в толк не мог взять, с чего это у их Лидера ублюдочный Учиха в любимчиках ходил. Конечно, ублюдок был немыслимо красив, но при этом неприкосновенен. Ни дать, ни взять выставочный экспонат: глазей на здоровье, но не тронь и пальцем. От этого знания каштановолосый ненавидел его ещё сильнее.

Что не ускользнуло от внимания Наруто.

— А ты неслабо так боишься Учиху Итачи, хм? Неудивительно, что ты ему не ровня. Так мало силёнок, что приходится ловушки использовать, а? Зуб даю, в сражении со мной у тебя не было бы и шанса! — издевался Наруто, с вызовом задирая подбородок, словно в стремлении ещё больше позлить. — Слабак несчастный.

Ширию сорвался. Он выхватил свой кунай, готовый всадить его Наруто в сердце, прежде чем Кисаме его остановит.

Вжух.

Другой кунай пролетел мимо плеча мужчины, оставив стремительный порез на его щеке, и разрезал сеть. Наруто с глухим стуком шлёпнулся на землю, видя перед собой тёмное пятно. В этот момент Кисаме решил достать свою Самехаду и замахнулся ею на спасителя Девятихвостого, который с лёгкостью увернулся от неё в одно текучее движение. Под маской АНБУ Кисаме заметил две светящиеся кроваво-красные сферы, неотрывно его сверлившие. И теперь он понял, кто это.

— Саске? — подал голос Наруто.

— Хн. Добе, вечно ты вляпываешься, — сказал Учиха, обнажая свою катану и блокируя летящие прямо в них иглы.

Наруто поднялся на ноги и принял боевую позицию.  
— Тще. Если бы не идиотская ловушка, я бы уже надрал зад этому пидору.

От этого комментария каштановолосый взбесился ещё больше.  
— Прикуси язык, пацан! — и с этими словами он мгновенно исчез оттуда, где только что стоял, и возник позади Саске с Наруто, в то время как Кисаме сделал ещё один выпад в их сторону, промахнувшись мимо своих мишеней буквально на миллиметры. Потом оба мальчика обернулись, чтобы увидеть сотни летящих в них смертоносных игл.

_Дерьмо! Уже не уклониться.  
_  
Дзын. Дзын. Дзын.

Часть игл были отбиты катаной, однако некоторым удалось миновать оборону и вонзиться в кожу. И всё же атака вышла не настолько сильной, чтобы вывести парней из строя. В разгаре сражения Наруто нацелился на Ширию, собираясь атаковать его Расенганом. Но вдруг...!

— Ч-чего? — Наруто намертво застыл, где стоял. Всё его тело начало парализовывать. 

Ширию победоносно улыбнулся.  
— А ты думал, я просто так использую такие иглы? Вот дурачьё. Теперь ты поплатишься за свой грязный рот, поганец! — он нагнулся и поднял катану, которую уронил Наруто.

— Эй, Ширию, нам нельзя убивать мальчишку! — запротестовал Кисаме.

— Наруто!

Брызнула кровь.

— Саске! Зачем ты-... — начал было Наруто, в ужасе таращась на него, однако Саске тут же заткнул его:

— Заткнись, добе. Беги! Сейчас же!

— Но ты-... — Наруто сглотнул ком в горле, увидев, как опасно зыркнул на него шаринган Саске.

— Наруто, послушай. Им нужен Девятихвостый. Мы не можем отдать его им. Усёк? Иди!

Наруто явно колебался. Обернувшись, он увидел приближение двоих Акацуки. Закусил губы.

— Я вернусь за тобой, Саске. Обещаю!

И, бросив последний взгляд на вороноволосого, Наруто дал дёру.

— Никуда ты не сбежишь! — прогремел Кисаме, припуская за пареньком, однако Саске преградил ему путь.

— Твой противник — я, — сказал Учиха, снимая маску АНБУ и являя своё лицо с парой смертоносных шаринганов. Мангекьё Шаринганов, если точнее.

— Ты...! — Ширию в шоке уставился на мальчика перед собой.

Кисаме захихикал. Он и так догадывался, как отреагирует каштановолосый, увидев лицо мальчишки, но зрелище было просто бесценным. Этот тип не особо-то ему нравился, однако сейчас для этого было не время. Имелось дело поважнее. Столкновение с Мангекьё Шаринганом могло сулить крупные неприятности, с другой стороны сейчас этот мальчишка был не в лучшей форме. А Девятихвостый сам сказал, что ещё вернётся.

Кисаме разошёлся в широкой улыбке. Победителя он уже знал.

**ххххх Конец флэшбэка ххххх  
**

Саске открыл глаза при звуке открывшейся двери. Яркий внешний свет пронзил тьму комнаты по прямой линии, прежде чем дверь опять закрылась, вновь оставляя его в густой черноте. Затем послышался шорох одежды, и комнату озарило светом дорогой люстры, когда некто щёлкнул выключателем.

В позе юного Учихи поселилось напряжение. Он с ненавистью глянул на человека перед собой, но в то же время ни дёрнулся в цепях, ни произнёс какой-либо бесполезной речи. Знал, что толку с этого не будет. Он по-прежнему хотел мести, но ненависть больше не была его движущей силой, как четыре года тому назад. Он должен был держать её в узде, иначе им завладеет про́клятая печать. И потому он просто держал пристальный взгляд, сохраняя хладнокровие.

Итачи изучал черты своего младшего брата, запоминая мельчайшую деталь представившегося ему вида. Мелкий последыш вырос в прекрасного шестнадцатилетнего мальчика. Его вид был практически зеркальным отражением самого Итачи, разве что без единого уродливого шрама на молочно-белой коже... за исключением, наверное, того, который он оставил на сердце восьмилетнего Саске. Чёрные пряди не топорщились колючками, а отросли — хотя и не до той длины, что у Итачи, — ниже плеч и были завязаны в хвост, доходящий до середины спины...

 

Саске дёрнулся, когда рука Итачи скользнула вверх по его ляжке. Он огромными глазами вытаращился на человека перед собой. Итачи это проигнорировал и закинул себе в рот маленькую синюю таблетку, чтобы затем другой рукой схватить мальчика за изящный подбородок.

— Т-ты что делаешь? — это было последнее, что Саске сумел сказать, прежде чем тёплые губы брата заткнули его — и в рот вторгся чужой язык, проталкивая таблетку прямо в горло.

 

 

## Часть 2

У Саске резко пересохло в глотке, несмотря на мокрый, коварный язык брата.

Его собственного брата...

Этот факт делал ситуацию вдвое хуже, чем могло быть. Как бы сильно он ни ненавидел положение жалкого зверька на привязи, как бы сильно ни ненавидел признавать поражение — такие унижения и рядом не стояли с тем, что творилось здесь и сейчас. Итачи, его собственный брат, человек, которого он так мечтал убить, был здесь, прямо перед ним, целуя его, похищая его дыхание... а возможно... и душу тоже, потому что сколь бы ненавистно для Саске ни было это признать, он понимал, что сам получает удовольствие от запретного поцелуя.

И эта мысль страшила. Страшила сильнее осознания надвигающейся смерти. И он начал сопротивляться, пытаясь отвернуться. Но не смог. В качестве предупреждения Итачи крепче ухватил его за подбородок — длинные, окрашенные в чёрный ногти впились ему в кожу подобно тискам, и Итачи вонзил зубы ему в нижнюю губу. Сильно. Из ранки багровым ручейком побежала кровь, которую Итачи с нетерпением слизал языком.

Их глаза встретились, рубиново-красные с обсидианово-чёрными, когда Итачи ответил на исполненный ненависти взгляд Саске холодным взором.

— Ублюдок! — выплюнул Саске, чьи припухшие губы слегка заметно подрагивали. Если бы не цепи, он бы вытер губы много-много раз, до боли, только бы избавиться от этого болезненного вкуса запретной и в то же время сладкой амброзии. — Ты что мне дал?!

— ...Антидот, — ответил Итачи своим обычным монотонным голосом. На лице его отсутствовало какое-либо выражение, хотя можно было заметить веселье, танцевавшее за его кроваво-красными шаринганами и придававшее им сходства с буйным пламенем. — Яд Ширию не только останавливает течение чакры в твоём теле, но и разрушает нервную систему.

Саске нахмурился.  _Тот тип, должно быть, раньше был ниндзя-медиком... раз сумел сварганить подобный яд._  Это означало, что только у членов Акацуки было противоядие.

Мысли переключились на Наруто. Беспокойство из головы он сразу же выкинул. Саске знал, что Цунаде сумеет найти лечение. Недаром она легендарный саннин и лучший ниндзя-медик в Конохе. Никаких сомнений, что она отыщет антидот. Подождите-ка! Антидот?!

— На кой чёрт ты-... — Саске замолк на середине фразы. Накатило внезапное головокружение.

— Но у него есть побочный эффект, — усмехнулся Итачи, поиграв рукой с цепью, которая удерживала его младшего брата за хрупкую шею, и наблюдал, как бледная кожа Саске приобретает нежный розовый оттенок. Дыхание мальчика сделалось коротким и вымученным, словно ему было трудно просто дышать. У Саске стал такой аппетитный вид...

Итачи потянул за серебряную цепь, чтобы подтащить Саске поближе. Его сильные стройные руки поспешили распустить мальчику хвост. Минутой позже длинные пряди полночно-чёрных волос получили свободу, каскадом ниспадая мальчику на спину в подобии чёрного водопада и обрамляя обычно выдержанное лицо, придавая ему большей женственности.

— Так лучше.

Безусловно, так было лучше, поскольку Итачи больше не казалось, что он собирается трахнуть самого себя. Он потянулся, чтобы прикоснуться к этим вороным прядям, ощущая, как они текут между пальцев, будто вода. Саске дёрнулся прочь от нежного прикосновения и опасно сверкнул глазами, прорычав:

— Не тронь меня, ублюдок!

— Не думаю, что ты это всерьёз, младший брат, — сказал Итачи, рывком цепи притянул его обратно, прежде чем дразняще мазнуть губами по открытому, благодаря униформе АНБУ, плечу. Саске задохнулся. Казалось, кожа у него горела от одного только соприкосновения. Кровь всё быстрее и быстрее неслась по венам — так быстро, что он боялся за их целостность и начал потеть. Итачи усмехнулся своей надменной усмешкой, а потом вонзился зубами в его плечо. С такой силой, что плоть содрогнулась и лопнула, запятнав белую кожу кармазином.

И всё же эта рана не так беспокоила Саске, как явная отзывчивость собственного тела на малейшее прикосновение Итачи. Оно утратило над собой контроль, напевая собственную песню сорвавшегося с цепи желания и вожделея большего. Саске прикусил и без того кровоточащие губы, выпуская больше крови. Он не станет умолять. Ни за что в жизни.

Старший Учиха вновь набросился на шею мальчика, покусывая и посасывая до боли, оставляя синяки. И наблюдал, как вибрировало горло Саске, желая сдержать стон. 

— Упрямый, — сказал Итачи и с силой толкнул его назад, роняя спиной на мягкий матрас. До Саске только теперь дошло, что прикован он был к богатому эбеновому изголовью кровати. Он прищурился на нависшего над ним человека, в то время как Итачи достал свой кунай.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сказал Саске с искренностью в каждом слове. Но при том голос его вышел слабее, чем он ожидал. Прозвучал странно хрипло даже для собственного слуха.

— Потому что  _я_  так тебе велел, — раздался глубокий голос Итачи, который при помощи куная вспарывал на Саске униформу, разрывая её на куски и не заботясь о том, оставлял ли острый металл порезы на мягкой коже его брата. На молочно-белом холсте выступило больше крови, исчерчивая его длинными алыми полосами. Нагота и уязвимость. Какое издевательство... какое унижение. Младший Учиха натягивал и натягивал свои цепи, но добился только лишних ран.

Голодный взгляд Итачи изучал открывшуюся красоту. Его младший брат выглядел таким сочным и сладким, лёжа здесь, обнажённый и окровавленный. Маленький недомерок, которого он знал, вырос таким красивым... Настолько красивым, что Итачи сомневался, что тот ещё девственник.

Младший неуютно поёжился, чувствуя на себе вес брата. Пускай весил Итачи немного, но ощущение контакта кожи с кожей было невыносимо сильным. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы, стараясь подавить дрожь, когда чужой язык обвёл его челюсть, медленно и чувственно.

— Это я сказал тебе ненавидеть, братик, — промурлыкал Итачи ему в горло, которое, по-видимому, станет его излюбленным местом. — Тобой так легко манипулировать. Твой приход сюда был предсказуем.

Саске потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не застонать, когда рука Итачи скользнула по чувствительной внутренней стороне бёдер. Он ощущал нарастающее трение между ними, несмотря на множество слоёв одежды Итачи. Саске мысленно проклял себя, когда предательское тело незамедлительно отреагировало, подбрасывая бёдра, чтобы почувствовать больше.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, младший брат.

От глубокого, хриплого голоса мальчик стал дышать ещё тяжелее, чуть ли не лихорадочно, и последняя нить самоконтроля лопнула, когда нежная рука старшего брата поиграла с его соском, пощипывая до тех пор, пока тот яростно не запульсировал, а другая рука тем временем обернулась вокруг его возбуждённого ствола, сжимая и туго пропуская через кулак. Слёзы разочарования скользили по разрумянившимся щекам Саске, который, прошибаемый разрядами нежеланного вожделения, озлобленно буравил брата глазами.

Губы Итачи исказились в дьявольской улыбке. Он нагнулся и дразняще задел губами расчерченные кровью губы юноши, чтобы тут же отстраниться. Он повторял это снова и снова, довольно улыбаясь, когда Саске вскидывал голову в отчаянных поисках его тёплых губ.

— Пошёл нахуй! — выругался мальчик, по щекам которого стекало всё больше и больше слёз разочарования. Звякнули-клацнули цепи, когда Саске рванулся в них, поднимая голову, чтобы встретиться с ожидающими губами Итачи в голодном поцелуе, при котором языки их танцевали и сплетались друг с другом в яростном сражении.

— Пожалуй, как раз наоборот, — сказал Итачи, когда они разделились, хватая воздух. Затем он поднялся и принялся раздеваться. Тяжёлые ткани спадали на пол одна за другой с быстрым шелестом, обнажая великолепную красоту сантиметр за сантиметром.

— Однажды я убью тебя, — отрывисто бросил Саске, в то же время не в силах оторвать глаз, по достоинству оценивающих изящное сложение брата.  _Чёрт бы побрал_. Младший мысленно сыпал проклятиями.

Через минуту Итачи забрался обратно на кровать, его глаза-шаринганы не мигая смотрели на лежавшего под ним мальчика, как у хищника, охотящегося на свою добычу. Стройные руки крепко вцепились мальчику в плечи. Хватка получилась такой сильной, что полученные ранее порезы закровоточили по-новой. Старший пригнулся, пока они не соприкоснулись торсами, и источаемый этим контактом жар заставил Саске выгнуться с непрошенной чувственностью.

— Терпения, Саске, а то ведёшь себя, как девственник, — сказал Итачи в саркастичном тоне старшего брата, танцуя кистью руки по плоскому пупку младшего.

Саске дико покраснел, дыхание затруднилось, однако прежде, чем он сумел себя остановить, у него вырвались слова:  
— Так и есть.

По всегда непоколебимым чертам лица Итачи пробежало удивление от этих простых трёх слов. Буквально на долю секунды, но Саске всё же заметил. Младший Учиха отвернулся, обнаружив, что странно смущается встречаться с Итачи глазами. И всё же он не верил, что искренность могла выручить его в такой ситуации. Слишком хорошо он знал Итачи. Тот не остановится, пока не вырвет у Саске последнюю кроху личного достоинства...

Острая боль вторглась в него, обжигающая, раскалённая добела, так что мальчику пришлось закусить собственный язык, лишь бы не заорать в агонии. А вместе с тем, невзирая на невыносимую боль, его вспотевшее тело кричало о большем. Насколько он ненавидел это, настолько же ненавидел и себя. Презирая за слабость. Свежие слёзы не заканчивались, струясь по его горящему лицу. Он не хотел плакать. Не хотел жалости. Длинные тёмные ресницы опустились, когда младший закрыл глаза. Отгораживаясь от остального мира.

Старший Учиха склонился к нему и слизал солёные слёзы. То, каким нежным и бережным вышел жест, поразило красивого преступника S-ранга. А тем временем пытка продолжалась, клочок за клочком разоряя гордость мальчика, до тех пор пока он в конце концов не кончил, крича в голос, и последняя частичка его переоценённого достоинства изчезла из разбитой души.

— Ты мой.

 

***

— Аааааагррррххх! — пронёсся вопль по коридору особняка.

Каштановолосая женщина нахмурилась, поворачиваясь к своему акулоподобному компаньону. Её фиолетовые глаза отсвечивали тревогой, когда она спросила:  
— С ним всё будет в порядке?

— Ты же знаешь, сколько длится Цукиёми, Шики, — сказал Кисаме, глядя вперёд. Не будь здесь Шики — сестры-близнеца Ширию — он бы с удовольствием поржал над его двадцатичетырёхчасовым болезненным опытом. А впрочем, если подумать, тому типу, возможно, даже нравилось, поскольку у него было так много почти что копий Итачи, истязающих его днями и ночами. Кисаме знал, что этот тип уже давненько положил глаз на его прекрасного напарника, однако для Ширию Итачи был попросту недосягаем. Из-за самовлюблённости Ширию правда о том, что Итачи сильнее, чем он, извратила его вожделение красоты Учихи в какую-то несоразмерную ненависть. Кисаме мысленно оскалился.

_Так-то, Ширию, получай свой урок._

Водрузив Самехаду на широкие плечи, Кисаме обернулся к Шики.

— Проверю, как там наш щенок поживает, — сказал он и ушёл.

Шики глядела ему вслед, пока спина Кисаме не исчезла в конце коридора. С её лица не сходила хмурость. В отличие от своего близнеца, Шики обладала спокойным и собранным нравом, но в то же время испытывала побуждение умыть руки в крови. Не окажись тот мальчишка братцем Учихи Итачи, она бы уже его прикончила. 

Фиолетовые глаза её прищурились. Теперь ей надо было найти кого-то другого, чтобы убить. Ах, да ведь Девятихвостый сам сказал, что скоро вернётся. И пускай им приказано было не убивать вместилище, она сомневалась, что их цель явится в одиночку. 

Женщина в предвкушении облизнула губы.

_Скоро..._

 

 

## Часть 3

Наруто чуть заметно морщился, пока из него одну за другой доставали отравленные иглы. Цунаде вздохнула и подняла одну из них повыше, тщательно изучая.  _Это ведь..._  Она нахмурилась, вновь посмотрев на светловолосого подростка. 

— Будет немного больно, — сообщила она и взяла скальпель с подготовленного подноса, несильно прижимая острым краем к предплечью Наруто, словно спрашивая у мальчика разрешения на разрез.

— Делайте уже, — сказал Наруто. — Я вам не дитя плаксивое. Просто маленький порезик, да?

Годайме улыбнулась.  
— Попомни свои слова, Наруто, — острое серебряное лезвие вдавилось в загорелую кожу Наруто, как будто чтобы сделать побольнее. Вессель Девятихвостого стиснул зубы, покуда его кровь вместе с ядом сочилась наружу. Как только Цунаде убедилась, что весь яд вышел из вен Наруто, то наложила руку на открытую рану и принялась залечивать её при помощи чакры.

— Держи, — сказала она, протягивая Наруто красную таблетку и стакан воды, как только полностью исцелила порез. — Не могу сказать наверняка, что ты сейчас в полном порядке, Наруто. Яд ещё продолжает действовать. Тебе надо отдохнуть, — она развернулась и собралась было уже уйти, как вдруг...

— Где мой набор с сюрикенами?

— Наруто, я сказала тебе отдыхать, — обернулась к нему Цунаде с глубокой мрачностью на моложавом лице.

— Сам знаю, но не могу я тут сидеть и ждать. Я должен спасти Саске!

— Нет. Ты должен остаться здесь, — твёрдо заявила Цунаде, преграждая Наруто путь к двери. — Это приказ.

— Да ты спятила, карга?! Его же грохнут! — яростно закричал Наруто. — С дороги!

Цунаде сделала глубокий вдох и повторила то, что проделала с мальчишкой в их первую встречу четыре года назад...

Щёлк.

Одним щелчком её пальцев Наруто был отправлен в полёт до кровати, грохнулся на спину и схватился за лоб.

— Какого-...

— Послушай, Наруто, — начала Цунаде с серьёзным лицом. — Пока что Саске никто убивать не станет. Его используют как приманку. Пойдёшь к ним — и угодишь прямо в ловушку. Они уже подготовились к этому. Они знают, что ты вернёшься. Понимаешь?

— Но-... — сев, попытался возразить Наруто.

— Никаких "но", Наруто. Надо дождаться подходящего времени, чтобы действовать. Дай мне сначала выслушать разведку. А пока отдыхай, — сказала она и повернулась к нему спиной.

Наруто молча смотрел, как она уходит, что сильно не соответствовало его неизменно жизнерадостной личности. Рука его до побеления костяшек стиснулась в кулак.

— О, и ещё: даже не думай пойти один, потому что... — Цунаде обернулась, чтобы бросить ему пристальный взгляд, и потянулась к дверной ручке. — Я узнаю, — закончила она и вышла.

— Чушь собачья! — выругался Наруто, шандарахнув кулаком по деревянному столу. Из окна он видел, что парадную дверь сторожат двое из АНБУ. Но на деле их было ещё больше. За ним следили.

 

***

Губы Кисаме изогнулись в хитрой улыбке, когда он открыл дверь, за которой его встретил вид спящего вороноволосого мальчика. Горел свет, и потому он ясно видел всё с того места, где стоял. Белая простыня была замарана кровью и... По наполняющему комнату запаху с примесью крови человек-акула понял, что это была... сперма.

— Повеселились, Итачи-сан? — подал он голос, понимающе улыбаясь во все зубы своему обнажённому напарнику, который возлегал на животе рядом с их пленником и лениво играл с шёлковыми чёрными волосами брата.

— Чего тебе, Кисаме? — вскинул голову Итачи, прищурившись на напарника.

— Незачем так грубо. Я только зашёл проверить состояние мальца. Однако... — Кисаме хмыкнул, осматривая обнажённого напарника с головы до ног, — похоже что это не требуется, раз уж вы сами обо всём позаботились.

Гений Учиха ответил на это испепеляющим взглядом. Подтекст в словах акулы от него не укрылся.  
— Никто не прикоснётся к моему брату, кроме меня, — произнёс он гулко и опасно.

— Попробуйте сказать это Ширию. Думаю, ему это нужнее, чем мне.

— ...

— О, и я думаю, вам нужно знать кое-что ещё. Завтра вечером намечается крупная вечеринка, и босс хочет, чтобы присутствовали все. Не знаете, к чему это всё?

— ...Уйди, Кисаме, — прозвучал монотонный голос, в котором чувствовались нотки раздражения.

Кисаме без слов уступил.

А гений Учиха нахмурился. Большие вечеринки ему никогда не нравились. Вернее сказать, он терпеть их не мог. И тем не менее он точно знал, что было на уме у их лидера. За всё эти годы Акацуки стали чем-то бо́льшим, нежели мелкой организацией, занимавшейся только поиском силы в свитках и демонах. Курс изменился, поскольку их лидер начал попытки отыскать влияние в бизнесе и политике страны. А это предполагало контакты с людьми, от бизнесменов до даймё. И как того и хотел лидер, это дало плоды в виде богатства и власти.

Сказать по правде, Итачи всё это мало волновало. Он просто выполнял миссии и убивал по приказу, как и годами ранее. Но общение с не-шиноби и попытки взаимодействовать с бизнесменами действовали ему на нервы. И время от времени он подумывал об уходе из организации.

Звяк.

Серебряный металл резко зазвенел, когда лежавшая рядом гибкая фигура чуть шевельнулась, вздрагивая во сне. Ограничители не позволяли мальчику устроиться с удобством.

Что ж, по крайней мере у Итачи всё ещё оставался его приз.

 

***

Саске медленно поднял тяжёлые веки. Испытываемое прежде онемение прошло, сменившись ужасной болью и странным ощущением опустошённости. Несмотря на глубокий сон, от которого он только что пробудился, измождение никуда не исчезло, и ему пришлось опереться на руку, чтобы только сесть. Тут обсидиановые глаза его расширились, заметив, что все оковы исчезли, кроме шейной — самой ненавистной. Он нахмурился.

— Самочувствие получше? — прозвучал голос слева от него, и вороноволосый мальчик обернулся, чтобы метнуть ненавистнический взгляд в его обладателя. — Нет.

— Тебе виднее, ублюдок, — выплюнул Саске, натягивая простыню, чтобы прикрыть собственную наготу.

— Хватит уже называть меня ублюдком, — сказал Итачи и потянул за противоположный конец оставшейся цепи, подтаскивая мальчика поближе к себе. — Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты звал меня господином.

Саске неуютно скукожился, ощутив жаркое дыхание брата на ушной раковине. Попытался было отшатнуться, но пользы с этого не поимел, потому как был втянут в грубый поцелуй. Их слюна смешалась и потекла с губ мальчика, а Итачи отстранился, разглядывая его с весёлым удовольствием. Потом старший Учиха наклонился вновь и слизнул стекавшие капельки, представлявшие из себя смесь похожих ДНК, а другой рукой тем временем отследил край перепачканной простыни.

Саске вцепился в прикрывавшую нижнюю часть его тела ткань, словно в последнее спасение этого мира, боясь, что в следующий момент всё может повториться снова. Разве с него не достаточно унижений?

Однако его мучитель не стащил с него простыню. Глаза у Саске округлились, когда он оказался посажен к Итачи на колени. Кровь хлынула к лицу, давая знать о себе в виде нежно-алых пятен на бледных щеках. Даже под защитой простыни Саске всё равно мог ощущать прикосновения кожи Итачи.  _Дьявол, я что, краснею?_  Он ожесточённо прикусил губу, ощущая себя совсем мелким мальчишкой, пока одна утончённая рука Итачи успокаивающе кружила по его спине, а другая удерживала на месте.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — слабо спросил он, не в силах ничего поделать с румянцем на щеках.

— ...Выглядишь так, словно готов расплакаться, — пришёл спокойный ответ.

_Лжец. Тебе-то какая забота, даже если я и расплачусь?_

— А я до сих пор считаю тебя убл-... — остаток слова отрезало новым поцелуем, который, в сравнении с предыдущим, оказался на удивление нежным.

_Тебе чхать было, что я плакал все эти годы одиночества, думая о том, что ты натворил._

Как только они разделились, младший Учиха вперился в брата взглядом при полной тишине, прежде чем сказать:  
— Ты пожалеешь, что дал мне антидот.

Он знал: скоро его сила восстановится, и уж тогда он не упустит шанса убить Итачи.

_Тебе было плевать, что я плакал, оставшись совсем один и не имея никого, кому мог доверять._

Старший Учиха, судя по его виду, ни капли не впечатлился.  
— Можешь попытаться убить меня в любой момент, когда захочешь, младший брат, — сказал он и стащил грязную простыню. Его пальцы отследили длинный след крови, уже высохший и запёкшийся на коже цвета слоновой кости.

_Это ты положил начало всей боли и страданиям. Так с чего мне верить твоим словам?_

Чёрные ухоженные ногти опять впились в бледную кожу, выдавливая больше крови на её поверхность.

_С чего мне верить твоим словам, если я и так знаю, что всё это ты делаешь только ради развлечения?_

Кровь. Ненависть. Похоть.

_Ты ублюдок, Итачи. И я тебя ненавижу._

— Я тебя ненавижу, — Саске чувствовал себя пойманным зверем, лишённым возможности сбежать, жалостливо скулящим, взывая к милосердию своего пленителя... пленителя, который с наслаждением смотрел на его брыкания, довольный каждым проявлением слабости своей добычи. А Саске так не хотел. Он не собирался пасовать в этой игре, даже зная, что уже проиграл. Манипулируемый, словно живая кукла, он танцевал согласно ритму движения пальцев Итачи.

_Я всегда буду тебя ненавидеть.  
_  
Мягкий стон сорвался с его губ, когда язык Итачи слизал и пропустил в горло кровь, так похожую на его собственную, словно пил свой любимый напиток. Тело Саске явно непроизвольно реагировало на запретные прикосновения, хотя действие яда уже давно закончилось. И он ненавидел себя за это.

Когда старший Учиха убедился, что рана чиста, то встал, рывком поднимая мальчика за собой. От неожиданности действия по раскрасневшемуся лицу Саске пронеслось удивление.

Словно почувствовав это, Итачи тыкнул его двумя пальцами в лоб и сказал:  
— Это может подождать. А сперва я тебя искупаю, моя прекрасная кукла.

 

 

## Часть 4

Тёплая обновляющая вода наполняла сияющую фарфоровую ванну, обволакивая его обнажённую кожу. На поверхности свободно дрейфовали различных размеров прозрачные пузырьки, посылая в ноздри сладкий аромат диких цветов. Комната была полуосвещённой. Свет был не слишком ярким, а нежным, чтобы его усталые глаза могли расслабиться. На миг всё показалось ему достаточно комфортным, чтобы просто закрыть глаза и отдохнуть, забывая об извращённой реальности, которая рубцевала его тело и душу. Однако безмятежный момент спокойствия его сознания не мог продлиться долго, потому как оказался настолько мимолётным, что уже через минуту и угас, словно его и не существовало.

Плеснула вода, и пузырьки быстро уплыли, увлекаемые круговой рябью на воде, а пенная масса, которая была слишком медлительной, взорвалась в воздухе с лёгким хлопком, когда он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как изящная рука, принадлежавшая ненавистному брату, вскользь задела его там, между ног. Он резко задохнулся и откинул назад голову — начисто забыв о том, на чьём плече лежал, а нахальная рука тем временем ещё раз мазнула по его сокровенному месту. Ощущения сводили с ума.

— П-перестань! — раздался отрывистый голос. Дыхание Саске утяжелялось от ощущения, как эта рука обхватывала и ласкала его эрекцию. Омываемый постыдным удовольствием, он ещё больше откинулся назад, практически теряясь в ощущениях, несмотря на протестующие крики далеко в сознании, потому как он их совершенно не слышал, когда Итачи принялся насиловать его горло, всаживая зубы в уязвимую плоть; достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль, но недостаточно, чтобы пустить кровь. Всё это представлялось иссушающим удовольствием, которым он наслаждался.

— Ах, — вырвался у мальчика задушенный стон, прежде чем он смог сдержаться. Каждая ласка брата подводила его всё ближе и ближе к вершине. И он продолжал выгибаться и подставляться, лишь бы только ощутить ещё больше этих головокружительных прикосновений. Всё продолжалось до тех пор, пока...

Саске застыл, наконец-то приходя в чувство, когда ощутил это. Эту пульсирующую эрекцию брата, потёршуюся крупной набухшей головкой о его поясницу, требуя внимания. Однако не успел он засопротивляться, как сильная рука Итачи подцепила его за талию, а тем временем острый язык продолжал мучить мальчика, чувственно облизывая и посасывая бледное, аппетитное горло.

— Хватит! — запротестовал Саске, силясь оторвать от себя руку Итачи. Но без толку. Как бы ожесточённо он ни царапался и ни впивался ногтями в чужую плоть, старший брат и бровью не повёл, а только ещё больше наслаждался. Он усилил хватку на стволе Саске, сжимая до боли.

— Я сказал хватит! — задыхался мальчик, напряжённо жмурясь.

— Вряд ли ты действительно этого хочешь, младший брат, — сказал Итачи, водя языком по горлу мальчика и вдоль изящной линии челюсти, оставляя длинный след слюны.

Темп ласк становился всё быстрее и быстрее. Как и дыхание Саске. Всё больше стонов и вздохов наполняли ванную комнату своим звучанием в подобии эротической мелодии, а вода становилась всё менее и менее чистой, перемешиваясь с пахучей кровью и молочным преякулятом. Их распущенные полночно-чёрные волосы плавали по пятнистой поверхности и развёртывались красивым веером, перепутываясь друг с другом. Некоторые длинные пряди облепили их кожу, и было трудно определить какие из них кому принадлежали — так тесно вжимались друг в друга их тела.

— Итачи... — шёпот имени прозвучал, как мольба, но о чём именно — старший не был уверен. Впрочем, как бы там ни было, уступать этой просьбе он не собирался.

Мучительные и одновременно сладостные ласки прекратились как раз в тот момент, когда младший Учиха уже почти достиг оргазма. Он резко распахнул свои глянцевые глаза и встретился с лицом ненавистного брата, зависшего над ним. Сочные и сладкие губы изогнулись в дьявольской улыбке.

— Я же сказал, что это может подождать, младший брат, — напомнил старший Учиха, протягивая руку к серебряной окове, ещё недавно бывшей у Саске на шее. — Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я сниму её насовсем.

Хотел того Саске или нет, старший брат пока что не собирался подарить ему облегчение.

— Ты должен покориться мне.

 

ххххх

 

Саске лежал распятым на кровати, свежезастеленной чёрными сатиновыми простынями. Волосы у него оставались ещё немного влажными и заслоняли половину лица, однако он и не потрудился бы их убрать. Просто лежал, будто мертвец. Ему и хотелось умереть. И тем не менее он не мог отрицать это мучительное ощущение ненасыщённого вожделения. Оно пульсировало так сильно. Итачи позаботился о том, чтобы он не достиг берегов своими силами, вновь приковав ему руки к изголовью кровати холодными цепями. Саске просто кипел от гнева, хотя и не давал эмоциям отразиться на лице. Ничего ему не хотелось так сильно, как прикончить ублюдка.

Скрип.

Неумолимая чёрная дверь со скрипом раскрылась, пропуская Итачи в комнату. И внезапно атмосфера здесь заметно потяжелела. Саске молча наблюдал приближение брата. Преступник S-ранга был полностью одет, и плащ с узором из красных облаков шуршал при его передвижении.  _И зачем было утруждаться с одеванием, если через несколько минут он всё равно будет полностью обнажён?_  — саркастично подумал младший Учиха, сузив глаза.

Королевских размеров кровать прогнулась под добавившимся весом. Саске поднял на брата прямой взгляд. Старший Учиха не произнёс ни слова, пока снимал цепи с запястий мальчика, оставляя только шейную окову, чтобы с её помощью заставить его сесть.

— Выпей, младший брат, — скомандовал он. Одна из его утончённых рук отвела подальше непричёсанные эбеновые пряди, а другая поднесла кубок плавного красного шампанского к губам младшего брата.

— ...

Саске с подозрением глядел на брата, но кубок всё же принял. Когда он сомкнул пальцы на сосуде, кисти их рук на мгновение встретились. Он наблюдал, как Итачи поднял к губам собственный бокал, слегка запрокидывая голову. Саске даже слышал тихие звуки, с которыми тот сглатывал. Потом обсидиановые глаза переместились на зажатый в собственной руке сосуд. Он в жизни не пил ничего алкогольного... Саске медленно поднёс ко рту кубок, однако засомневался выпить эту плавную красную жидкость.

Итачи поднял глаза и увидел, что его маленький брат до сих пор не выполнил сказанное. Он отставил собственный кубок на роскошный столик возле огромной кровати, украшенной тёмно-алым пологом, и забрал у Саске бокал.

— Я сказал тебе пить, — произнёс он, встречаясь с обсидиановыми глазами младшего брата. А потом, не разрывая зрительного контакта, набрал всю сладкую жидкость себе в рот в одно грациозное и вместе с тем чувственное движение, прежде чем схватить Саске за подбородок и завладеть его губами. Красное шампанское перетекло с поцелуем в рот младшему Учихе — часть пролилась с уголков губ и потекла по бледному горлу, напоминая длинные дорожки крови.

— Ты должен покориться мне, — эти слова вместе с дразняще невесомым прикосновением к пульсирующему члену заверили Саске в правдивости слов Итачи. С губ мальчика слетел мяукающий стон, когда язык Итачи провёл вниз по его подбородку и горлу, чтобы вкусить пролитое шампанское до последней капли, наслаждаясь эссенцией, смешанной с ароматом плоти младшего брата. Эти бледные руки были повсюду. — Скажи мне, младший брат, чего ты хочешь?

— Я... ааххх! — по тому же месту мазнуло ещё одним прикосновением. — Ты... ублюдок, — младший Учиха злобно зыркнул на брата, ещё не поняв своей ошибки.

— Ясно, — ухмыльнулся Итачи. Он отпустил мальчика сел к изголовью кровати, подложив под спину мягкую перьевую подушку. — Иди сюда, — сказал он, сильно дёргая мальчика за цепь. От мощного рывка Саске повалился вперёд, приземляясь лицом на нечто каменно-твёрдое и мягкое одновременно. Когда мгновением позже он приподнял лицо, высокие скулы его стремительно окрасились краснотой, едва он понял, что это такое.

С мгновение Итачи изучал реакцию своего младшего брата, прежде чем потянуться вниз и подарить его гениталиям ещё одно дразнящее прикосновение. Другая рука сжала и чуть сильнее натянула цепь, напоминая мальчику, кто здесь главный.

— Соси, Саске, и я дам тебе, чего ты хочешь.

— Нет, — моментально отказался Саске, хотя глаза его при этом слегка расширились от удивления и, быть может... от страха, который был почти идеально замаскирован, но только не для зорких глаз Итачи. Хотя старший и отметил, что за эти годы его маленький брат научился лучше скрывать скрывать свои эмоции. Лицо юноши можно было описать как почти безэмоциональное, если бы не эта мстительная ненависть. С другой стороны, возможность вытянуть из мальчика так хорошо сдерживаемые эмоции Итачи нашёл куда более занимательным делом, нежели использование братишки в качестве напоминания об их ничтожном клане. Итачи ещё раз дёрнул Саске вниз, заставляя прочувствовать натянутую выпуклость в своих штанах.

— Не дождёшься, — упёрся Саске, но тем не менее глаза его не отрывались от того, что предстало перед ними, когда рука Итачи медленно расстегнула ширинку. Опасная близость увиденного породила болезненное подёргивание в собственном члене, и Саске пришлось отвернуть голову. Но Итачи насильно развернул его обратно и по самое основание всадил член ему в рот — и самый конец ударил Саске в глотку, отчего он едва не подавился.

— За дело, — продиктовал Итачи слегка хрипловатым голосом. Ладонь его пропутешествовала по спине мальчика, осязая её гладкость, а затем спустилась на задницу.

Если бы в этот момент у Саске не был занят рот, он бы задохнулся от новой боли, с которой две фаланги длинных пальцев старшего брата вторглись в его тело. Он и запротестовать-то не мог, с этим каменным членом во рту и невозможностью отстраниться. Тело прошибло очередной волной желания, когда пальцы вошли в него ещё на одну фалангу. Ощущения были непреодолимыми, и Саске знал, что сопротивляться больше не сможет. Он хотел облегчения. Он хотел свободы.

Медленно и почти застенчиво поначалу, он стал делать то, что навечно свяжет его с грехом. Он сосал член собственного брата, вкруговую пробегаясь языком по головке.

Удовлетворённый стон сорвался с губ Итачи, и он удобнее откинулся на подушку, закрыв глаза, наслаждаясь запретным действом. Понадобилось не много времени на то, чтобы язык и рот младшего брата наконец довели его до оргазма. Он излил семя в рот Саске, нагибая его голову ещё ниже, чтобы мальчик точно проглотил всё, до того как отстранится. Затем протянул руки и втащил брата в грубый поцелуй, облизывая и пробуя на вкус собственную эссенцию с его губ и языка.

— Запомни, Саске: ты принадлежишь мне и больше никому, — сказал старший Учиха, когда они разделились, и переменил позицию, оказываясь сверху.

 

 

## Часть 5

Доводилось ли вам пережить предательство от самого любимого человека? От того, кого вы уважали и обожествляли? Доводилось ли вам видеть то, что восьмилетнему ребёнку видеть не положено? Столько крови... столько смертей... чудовищный ужас, который точно не предназначен для столь маленького и наивного дитя. Что если бы вам сказали, что человек, которого вы знали всю свою короткую жизнь, был всего лишь иллюзией? Приятной иллюзией, никогда не существовавшей в действительности?

Сперва вы бы, наверное, не поверили. Возможно, вы бы кричали и плакали, без конца повторяли себе, что всё это — просто страшный сон, и всей душой желали проснуться. Но прошли годы, и ребёнок вырос, перестав быть маленьким и наивным. И он начал осознавать, что вне зависимости от того, было ли ложью то, что ему сказали, — человека, которого он когда-то знал, больше не было.

 

Он лежал без сна, пока тикали секунды. Секунды в минуты... минуты в часы... время уходило, а он всё не мог заставить себя заснуть — не важно, каким вымотанным он себя чувствовал после недавней активности. Пускай он это ненавидел, но также знал, что ещё и получил от этого удовольствие. При этой мысли нутро скрутило от отвращения и внезапного желания проблеваться.

_«Выглядишь так, будто готов расплакаться».  
_  
Он ощущал на себе чужие обнимающие руки, такие тёплые и покровительственные. Знакомое тепло, которое он уже почти позабыл, живя в одиночестве и сторонясь других людей. Он так сильно истосковался по этому, но знал, что не должен так себя чувствовать. Всё это было лишь очередной иллюзией. Все эти братские жесты — всего лишь насмешка... только бы поглумиться над его слабостью. Для Итачи Саске был всего-навсего игрушкой, с которой можно поразвлечься и сломать. Раньше он уже это делал. Что мешало повторить это сейчас?

_«Запомни, Саске: ты принадлежишь мне и больше никому»._

Саске яростно прикусил губу. Все те годы, что он тренировался, чтобы побить Итачи, казались просто бессмысленными. Даже если он превосходил на голову своих товарищей-шиноби, но в сравнении со старшим братом был не более чем живой куклой. Итачи всегда побеждал. Всегда имел над ним влияние. Всегда оставался победителем во всех отношениях. Не важно, как усердно Саске старался — Итачи всё равно был далеко впереди. Между ними всегда сохранялся разрыв. Даже сейчас...

Он слышал рядом мягкое ровное дыхание. Ощущал, как вздымаются и опускаются хорошо очерченные мускулы, потому что его держали очень близко к другому телу, голой спиной к голой груди. Полночно-чёрные волосы, так похожие на его собственные, щекотали ему щёку и плечо, а уха едва касались бархатные губы. Так близко и так далеко.

Глаза Саске сузились в щёлочки, когда поймали резкий отблеск серебристого металла. Кунай, которым Итачи недавно располосовал его одежду, лежал в удивительной досягаемости, словно Итачи нарочно оставил его так.

_«Можешь попытаться убить меня в любой момент, когда захочешь, младший брат»._

Саске терпеть не мог, когда кому-то удавалось прочесть его, как раскрытую книгу. Итачи знал, что прямо сейчас он не предпримет никаких попыток. Знал, что Саске захочет вернуть свою гордость. А чтобы получить обратно свою утраченную гордость, ему понадобится чистая победа.

Он повернулся лицом к спящему Учихе.

_Может, ты и победил в этот раз. Но ты не будешь побеждать до бесконечности, потому что я не перестану пытаться. Я не перестану тебя ненавидеть._

Поза его стала расслабляться, пока он изучал спящее лицо брата. Безмятежное и уязвимое. Ещё одна сторона Учихи Итачи, которую никто никогда не видел. Пожалуй... даже их собственные родители.

Саске поднял руку, чтобы коснуться мягкой шелковистости щеки своего брата, невесомым скольжением пальцев убрал выбившиеся пряди волос.

_Я всего один раз просто закрою глаза и уверую в собственную сладчайшую ложь: что ты — всё тот же заботливый брат, которого я любил много лет назад..._

 

........................

_  
Голова была тяжёлой и так страшно пульсировала, словно готова была взорваться. На глаза давило напряжение, и казалось так сложно поднять веки. Дыхание давалось с трудом, в груди сидела тяжесть, и ему было холодно при тёплой погоде._

_Шаги. Кто-то приближался._

_Что-то тёплое и мягкое прикоснулось к щеке и лбу. Мальчик не без труда разлепил веки._

_— Нии-сан..._

_Старший мальчик кивнул. И, отняв руку, встал. Однако его остановила маленькая ручка на запястье._

_— Нии-сан, не уходи. Так холодно. Холодно... — лихорадочно бормотал младший._

_— Я вернусь, — сказал старший и ушёл. Совсем скоро он возвратился с ведёрком холодной воды и маленькой тряпкой._

_— Нии-сан, ты слишком долго._

_Старший вздохнул, помещая смоченную ткань братишке на лоб._

_— Терпение, Саске. Ты должен научиться ему, если хочешь стать хорошим шиноби. Прошла всего пара минут, — сказал он и натянул на мальчика простыню. — Всё ещё холодно?_

_— ...Нет, — ответил маленький мальчик, хотя не перестал трястись._

_Старший покачал головой над невинностью своего маленького братика._

_— Ты должен быть терпеливым, но не должен лгать, малыш._

_— Но ты же всегда лжёшь, — сказал мальчик, отворачивая голову набок._

_— Я? — старший вопросительно приподнял тонкие брови. Его младший братик повернул голову обратно, встречаясь с его внимательным взглядом._

_— Да... ты говорил, что научишь меня новым техникам с сюрикенами, но так и не научил. Вечно говоришь "в следующий раз", а сам никогда не держишь обещаний._

_— Тогда давай я научу тебя, когда ты полностью поправишься, хорошо?_

_— Правда?! — просиял младшенький. — Обещаешь?_

_— Правда. Обещаю._

_— Нии-сан..._

_— Хмм?_

_— Я тебя люблю._

 

ххххх

Сработали внутренние часы, и он машинально проснулся. Уже было утро. Саске распахнул глаза, являя миру две обсидиановые сферы, однако едва те распознали увиденное перед собой — тут же налились краснотой, словно кровью.

— Всё ещё хочешь меня убить? — усмехнулся Итачи, не выказав и капли робости перед немигающим прицелом Шарингана. — Судя по всему, у тебя достаточно сил, чтобы попытаться, — его рука протянулась, чтобы подобрать несколько длинных чёрных прядей и поднести к губам. — А может, ты просто хочешь ещё один раунд.

— Ах ты убл-... — остаток слова как ножом отсекло, когда преступник S-ранга дёрнул за цепь и столкнул их губы, затыкая брата.

— Я говорил тебе больше так меня не называть, — сказал старший Учиха, опуская ресницы и пригвождая спину брата к постели. 

Саске в свою очередь яростно прожигал его взглядом.  
— Я могу убить тебя сейчас.

Внезапно цепь на шее Саске лопнула. Тяжёлый металл разлетелся на куски: часть рассыпались по простыне, часть со звоном попадали на пол. При этом старший Учиха не продемонстрировал какого-либо удивления.

— И чем же, младший брат? — спросил он, ногтями отслеживая рану на правом плече мальчика. — У тебя до сих пор идёт кровь.

— Тебе-то какая печаль?  
 _  
...Ты всё ещё лжёшь._

— Никакие доудзютсу против меня не помогут.

_Ты всегда лжёшь._

— С чего мне тебе верить?

— Можешь попытаться, но, как я уже сказал, это бесполезно. Ты только впустую потратишь свою чакру, — старший Учиха глядел на него понимающе, одной рукой поддерживая за подбородок. — А стоило бы поберечь её... ради твоего особенного блондинистого друга.

При этих словах у младшего Учихи округлились глаза.

_«Я вернусь за тобой, Саске. Обещаю!»  
_   
_Наруто?!_

— Какая тебе разница? Акацуки же хотят заполучить Девятихвостого.

— ...Мне всё равно, что будут делать Акацуки, — сказал Итачи, ведя пальцем по линии его челюсти, вниз по шее, и наконец останавливаясь у самого её основания.

— Почему? — спросил Саске. Вопрос его прозвучал неопределённо и очень мягко. Наружу всплыло нечто такое, чего он не собирался показывать. Оттого голос у него и получился таким уязвимым.

Итачи ничего не ответил и встал с младшего брата, взял один из двух подносов с едой, которую приготовил, пока Саске ещё спал, и протянул его брату. 

— Ешь, младший брат.

— ...

— Не отравлено, — добавил Итачи, когда брат отказался взять у него поднос. Зачерпнув еду ложкой, он поднёс её к губам мальчика. — Ешь.

Саске насупился и забрал у Итачи ложку вместе с подносом.

— Я и сам могу.

 

***

— Ты как, порядок?

— Ургх... голова, — каштановолосый потряс головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть из неё кошмарную боль. Шики с тревогой всматривалась в близнеца.  _Тот мелкий сосунок во всём виноват._

— В порядке? — снова спросила она.

Ширию опять помотал головой и поднял фиолетовые глаза, которые угрожающе сощурились.  
— Где этот сосунок?

Шики чуть улыбнулась, отмечая правоту брата. Однако улыбка её вскоре и угасла.  
— Учиха Итачи его забрал.

— Что?

Шики вздохнула. Пускай брат её никогда и не говорил о своём тайном влечении к Учихе Итачи, она знала. И ничего хорошего не выйдет, если она расскажет всё в деталях, услышанных от Кисаме. Человек-акула никогда не питал особо нежных чувств к её брату, но зато с ней по крайней мере был вежлив. Если можно так сказать.

— Судя по всему, Учиха Итачи хочет сам позаботиться о своём брате, — сказала она, аккуратно подбирая слова.

— Этот ублюдок... палец о палец не ударил, а приз получил, — вскипел Ширию. — И что в нём такого особенного?!

_Приз?_ От услышанного глаза у Шики увеличились.  _Ну конечно, мальчишка ведь так сильно похож на Учиху Итачи. Несомненно, Ширию..._ Она нахмурилась. Исходя из этого было ясно, что одержимость гением Учиха у её брата была не просто нездоровой. Она была разрушительной и обещала однажды сгубить его.

— Забудь, — сказала Шики в попытке сменить тему. — Босс собирает важных гостей и сегодня вечером будет большой приём. Он хочет, чтобы присутствовали все.

Ширию поднял брови.  
— Все?

— Без исключений.

 

***

— Сегодня вечером?

— Да. Но не стоит рассчитывать, что они не будут ожидать нашего удара, — сказала Цунаде. — Они знают, однако более удобного момента у нас не будет. Сегодня легче всего будет пробраться к ним незамеченными, — она наблюдала, как губы у блондина растянулись от уха до уха в уверенной улыбке человека, готового на всё. Она нахмурилась.

— Наруто...

— Ага? — обернулся мальчик-кицунэ.

— Раз ты так твёрдо намерен пойти, сделай всё, чтобы тебя не узнали.

Наруто дерзко улыбнулся во все зубы.  
— Спокуха. У меня есть идея.

Цунаде вздохнула. Не то чтобы она не доверяла мальцу, но всё же... тревога не отпускала.

— Другие АНБУ останутся ждать снаружи. Если что случится — уноси ноги как можно быстрее. Запомни: ваша задача — спасти Саске, а не драться с ними.

 

 

## Часть 6

Вечер выдался не таким приятным, как ожидалось; ни для нинов Конохи, ни для Акацуки. Дождливый вечер, угрюмый и грозовой, словно долго сдерживаемый гнев неба нашёл выход и изливался на землю. 

И всё же Саске им восхищался. Он стоял у окна, наблюдая за бьющимися о стеклянную поверхность холодными каплями. Небо было тёмно-серым, с тяжёлыми чёрными тучами вокруг блеклого лунного серпа. Мрак и пасмурность, холодная, но яростная буря. Всё это хорошо подходило под его настроение. Он поднял одну руку и положил на оконное стекло. Поверхность была онемляюще ледяной и неподатливой.

Тем не менее он не потрудился отнять руку. Его рубиново-красные глаза смотрели сквозь собственное прозрачное отражение в стекле на пейзаж в виде сырого зеленого леса внизу. Капли падали на листья, делая лес ещё зеленее с виду. Даже со своего места вороноволосому подростку казалось, что он может почувствовать этот землистый запах. Но в отличие от тех листочков, он не чувствовал себя напоенным или счастливым. Как он мог быть счастлив в подобной ситуации?

_«Ты только впустую потратишь свою чакру. А стоило бы поберечь её ради твоего особенного блондинистого друга»._

Из сказанного братом он уже знал, что Наруто вернётся. И Саске не сомневался, что остальные Акацуки тоже об этом знают. Однако как скоро вернётся Наруто, понятия не имел. Может, он и хотел выбраться отсюда, но рисковать жизнью лучшего друга... Друга, который спас его от тьмы... друга, с которым он столь многое разделил, будь то их растущая дружба, или соревновательное соперничество, и даже собственное горькое прошлое, делиться которым не желал... Кого-то, кому он научился доверять всем сердцем, даже если никогда этого не говорил...

Юный наследник Учиха помрачнел.

...Оно того не стоило. И никогда не будет стоить.

Рука, лежавшая на стекле, начала мёрзнуть и неметь до полной нечувствительности. За окном время от времени вспыхивала молния, освещая небо, словно день. Освещала, но не оживляла. Саске смотрел, как крупные капли продолжали биться о стеклянную поверхность и стекать вниз, оставляя похожие на дорожки слёз следы. Внезапно атакующий гром ударил прямо во внушительное дерево, предавая его огню. Яростный рёв как будто принадлежал самому дьяволу из глубочайшей бездны. И с новой вспышкой молнии появился живой представитель дьявола. Если... этот человек не был самим дьяволом.

— Думаешь о своём ненаглядном? — жаркое, щекотное дыхание дразняще обласкало ему ухо, хотя голос его обладателя был слишком монотонным, чтобы принять сказанное за поддразнивание или шутку. Бархатные губы задели чувствительную мочку невзначай, но от этого всё равно по позвоночнику скатилась трепетная волна. Сильная рука небрежно обогнула его талию. И всё же он знал, что теперь окончательно в западне.

— Мы с Наруто друзья, — сказал он ровным голосом, лишённым каких-либо эмоций. Его кроваво-красный пристальный взгляд не отрывался от дикого пламени, которое отражалось в красноте его глаз, не прекращая пожирать большое дерево вопреки мощному дождю.

Итачи прикусил мочку брата мягко, но его свободное объятие стало крепче и жёстче, словно с намерением переломать своему пленнику кости, когда он подтянул мальчика ближе к себе.

— Он придёт за тобой сегодня, — прошептал Итачи мальчику в ухо и прошёлся губами по его фарфоровой щеке.

_«Какая тебе разница? Акацуки же хотят заполучить Девятихвостого»._

Свободная рука Саске до белизны костяшек сжалась в кулак, когда тёплый язык старшего брата прошёлся вдоль щеки и обратно, когда коснулся самого уголка рта, оставляя влажность, остывающую от прикосновений воздуха.

_«Мне всё равно, что будут делать Акацуки»._

— О чём ты думаешь, Итачи? — спросил он тихо, но достаточно громко, чтобы старший услышал, и по его лицу прошлась мрачность. Он и не рассчитывал, что старший Учиха действительно ответит.

Как и ожидалось, Итачи ответил только молчанием.

Ещё один треск молнии. Белая вспышка снова осветила черноту неба, контрастируя с красными глазами Саске, когда он развернулся — и губами едва ощутимо задел губы старшего брата. Не выжидая ни секунды, Итачи грубо втиснул его в холодное стекло. Холод пронзил кожу насквозь, так что пришлось удержаться от дрожи, встречаясь с чужими губами в яростном пылу страсти, сравнимой с тем диким пламенем, если не превосходящей его. Может, он и не знал о мыслях брата, но если хотел спасти лучшего друга, то должен подыграть дергающему за ниточки Итачи.

Может, Итачи и победил в этот раз, но Саске не позволит ему выйти победителем в конце.

Его тёмные ресницы опустились оставляя насыщенно-красным глазам вид только на то, как углублялся их поцелуй, и Саске обвил руки вокруг шеи брата. Пальцы перепутались с дивными тёмными прядями. Он играл в опасную игру и знал об этом... Но риск стоил того.

 

***

— Ты уверен, что это сработает? — спросил Хьюга Неджи, неуверенно разглядывая друга.

Наруто пожал плечами.  
— Раньше не подводило.

Неджи молча перевёл внимательный взгляд на тёмное грозовое небо, с которого непрестанно лил дождь. Погода была ужасна. Недобрый знак. Земля была влажной и слякотной, что затрудняло им задачу при передвижении не выдать своё присутствие врагам раньше времени. Не то чтобы он не осознавал, что они идут прямо в клетку с тиграми или же никогда раньше не был на самоубийственных миссиях. Он помнил одну такую переломную миссию, которую получил четыре года назад, когда ещё был генином. Она состояла в том, чтобы отправиться за Саске и убедить вернуться от Орочимару. На сей раз обстоятельства были иными, но всё же.

Опасность представлялась не меньшая.

Гений Хьюга закрыл глаза. Холодные дождевые капли покалывали ему лицо и губы. И когда он вновь открыл глаза, то активировал Бьякуган.  
— Экипаж приближается, — сурово произнёс он. — Мы будем дожидаться снаружи. Как только найдёшь Саске, беги как можно быстрее. Не дай себя поймать.

— Говоришь прям как бабуля Цунаде, Неджи, — пошутил Наруто, выдвигаясь в сторону дороги, и поддёрнул... ну... 'поддёрнула' своё платье, чтобы не запнуться о него.

— Наруто.

Она слегка обернулась на зов Неджи.  
— Да?

— ...Береги себя.

Блондинка улыбнулась и задрала палец вверх.

 

***

Хорошо одетый мужчина средних лет спал в своей карете, оставляя своему прислуге — молодому кучеру — делать свою работу. Молодой человек прекрасно с ней справлялся, и экипаж ехал очень плавно, до тех пор пока...

Карета внезапно остановилась, отчего спавший мужчина проснулся.

— В чём дело? — высунул он из окна голову и с удивлением увидел юную светловолосую красавицу, стоявшую перед каретой. На ней было длинное элегантное голубое платье, подходящее к её лазурным глазам, и сейчас богатый промокший материал облепил её плоть, словно вторая кожа. При вспышках молнии украшения в её волосах ярко сияли в дополнение к её и без того сногсшибательным чертам лица. И она смотрела на него большими и грустными голубыми глазами.

Наруко опустила глазки, что придало ей ещё более несчастный вид, и тут прозвучал её очаровательнейший голос:  
— Я заблудилась.

Мужчина поднял брови, находя крайней трудным отвести глаза от её обворожительной внешности.

— Куда Вы направлялись, прекрасная леди?

При этих словах ей потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы сдержать озорную улыбку.  
— В особняк Акацуки.

Услышав это, мужчина заулыбался шире.  
— Вы можете поехать со мной.

Он будет более чем счастлив, если такая красавица составит ему компанию в поездке до места этой расточительной вечеринки.

На сей раз губки Наруко тронула улыбка. Скрывать её больше не было необходимости.  
— Благодарю Вас, — ответила она, просияв.

 

К удивлению Неджи и остальных, Наруто оказался прав. Техника Соблазнения никогда не подводила. Тихо, как только возможно, они следовали за экипажем, не выдавая своего присутствия.

В небе вспыхнула ещё одна временная белизна вместе с раскатистым эхом грома. Дождь не собирался так просто заканчиваться.

 

***

Внутри особняка было гораздо теплее, но Наруко всё равно мёрзла от холодной погоды и тонины платья. Глаза её сканировали обширный холл. Здесь было множество людей, и все — определённо богачи, судя как минимум по их одежде. Одно только сверкание их дорогостоящих украшений в свете гигантской хрустальной люстры по центру потолка могло бы её ослепить. И тем не менее... на присутствие Саске по-прежнему не было ни намёка.

_Ну ясен пень, его же держат в заложниках — с какой радости ему быть на вечеринке, дурила?!_

_Он должен быть в одной из комнат..._

_...Но в которой?_

Особняк был просто огромен. Задача определённо не из лёгких.

Краем глаза она увидела каштановолосого мужчину — Ширию — разговаривавшего с женщиной, которая была практически зеркальным его отражением. Наверное, они близнецы. В противоположном углу стоял напоминавший акулу человек — Кисаме. Наруко нахмурилась. Она сама не знала, откуда у неё плохое предчувствие. Лучше начать поиски Саске.

Тут её бедра коснулась большая рука того, кто был у неё за спиной, и она быстро развернулась, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами. Это оказался тот самый человек, что сопроводил её до особняка. Она взглянула на него вопросительно, однако же он и не подумал оставить её в покое. Между тем рука его медленно скользнула вниз по её ноге, но она старалась сохранять невинный вид. В этот момент блондинке больше всего на свете хотелось отвесить леща старому извращенцу, вот только это навредило бы её маскировке, а потому...

— Я вся промокла. У Вас не найдётся чего-нибудь для меня?

Это привлекло внимание Шики. Она отвлеклась от разговора с братом и увидела, что позволяет себе мужчина рядом со светловолосой девушкой. И ей это решительно не понравилось, но она ничего не сказала о грубых манерах гостя. Вместо этого женщина спокойно произнесла:  
— Вы можете переодеться во что-нибудь из моего, мэм.

Мужчина почувствовал себя неуютно под её пристальным фиолетовым взглядом и поспешно отошёл от Наруко.

 

 

## Часть 7

Пойманная. Угодившая в сети. Словно маленькая бабочка, попавшаяся в тонко сплетённую паутину гигантского паука. Единожды попав в смертоносную сеть, уже не улетишь. И останется лишь мучительное ожидание того момента, когда тебя сожрут. Наруко невольно чувствовала себя именно так, когда следовала за каштановолосой женщиной по, казалось, бесконечным лестницам и извилистому коридору, больше напоминавшему лабиринт. Вперёд и вперёд, не слыша ничего, кроме собственных шагов. Чем дальше она шла и шла, тем меньше надежды отыскать лучшего друга у неё оставалось.

Куда делась та уверенность, с которой она сюда заявилась? Когда улыбка успела померкнуть на её губах? Ждать снаружи — это одно, но быть внутри... не важно, как поразительно было это место... воздух здесь был тяжёл от зависшей вокруг тьмы, так что дышать было очень трудно. Прямо как в тех случаях, когда ей приходилось открывать дверь в саму себя, чтобы поговорить с Девятихвостым. Слишком сильное сходство. По спине пробежали колючие мурашки, когда она проходила мимо комнаты со странными золотыми символами, вырезанными на двери. А там, внутри неё, завывал и бесновался Девятихвостый, заточённый в своей клетке.

Тело Наруко задрожало. Было совершенно очевидно,  _что_  запечатано за закрытой дверью. Какой-то демон, которого схватили Акацуки. По ту сторону двери демон рвался и ревел, яростно и ненавистнически. Этот звук наводил страх, однако что встревожило Наруко куда сильнее, так это её собственный демон. Он слишком сильно реагировал на печать на двери и выл, словно от боли. И хотя она старалась это подавить, красная чакра стала просачиваться наружу. Очень скоро это пустит по ветру и её маскировку, и план.  _Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт._ Она мысленно сыпала проклятиями, пытаясь отойти от злополучной комнаты как можно дальше.

Вот только ноги у неё словно приросли к полу. Она не могла двинуться. Не могла убежать.  _Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт_. Она чувствовала, как грубеют её изящные руки, и печать на животе становилась заметной. На кожу начал ложиться загар. Она превращалась в Наруто! Нужно было удирать от этой комнаты! И поскорее!

Шики обернулась, когда шаги её спутницы сошли на нет.  
— Мэм? — посмотрела она на девушку позади себя и увидела, что та осела на колени и задыхалась.  _Что за чувство?_  Она напряглась от ощущения тёмной могущественной чакры.  _Словно..._

Её фиолетовые глаза расширились, и она обронила глухое, бездыханное:  
— Девятихвостый.

 

**ххххх**

Взгляд Ширию бегло прошёлся по ярко освещённому холлу, прежде чем задержаться на акулоподобном человеке, который привалился к стене и попивал коктейль, ухмыляясь. Каждый раз так странно было видеть человека-акулу в смокинге, однако посмеяться смельчаков не находилось. Пускай Самехады сейчас поблизости не было, выставленные напоказ острые зубы придавали своему обладателю ничуть не менее устрашающий вид. 

Фиолетовые глаза с подозрительностью сощурились.  
— Ты сегодня в удивительно хорошем настроении. С чего вдруг?

От вопроса Кисаме хохотнул.  
— О, ни с чего, — он сделал глоток из стакана, который казался мелковат для его руки. — А может, дело в том, что это у тебя одного тут душа не на месте? Как будто... очень одиноко, потому что кое-кого здесь не хватает? — при этих словах желтоватые глаза светились весельем. — Не волнуйся. Твоя сестра не настолько долго отлучилась, — и он опять расхохотался, к большой неприязни собеседника.

— Ты на что это намекаешь, акула? — низким голосом спросил Ширию. — А вообще-то, это я должен тебя спросить.

— Насчёт чего? — качнул головой Кисаме, всё ещё лыбясь. Как же он обожал морочить голову этому парню. Проверять его самообладание на прочность. Очень забавно было кинуть какую-нибудь колкость и посмотреть, что будет.

— Насчёт того, что твой напарник, похоже, опять ослушался приказа, — сказал каштановолосый, стараясь держать себя в руках.  _Тупорылая акула. Тупорылый вопрос._  — Учиха он или нет, нельзя ничего делать по собственной прихоти.

— Но ведь у него есть право немного дольше побыть со своим маленьким братцем, — весело оскалился Кисаме, прежде чем сделать последний глоток и отставить пустой стакан. 

Ширию готовился было уже бросить резкое возражение, когда Кисаме вдруг развернулся и направился к двери, ведущей к лестницам.  
— Ты куда это?

— Взять Самехаду, — сказал Кисаме, глядя мимо Ширию в одно из виндзорских окон. Снаружи сверкнула молния, высветив силуэты деревьев, чьи ветви бешено раскачивались под дождём, словно выпущенные когти огненнокрасноглазого проклятия, нашёптывающего свой сардонический сладкий зов. — Они здесь.

Как только Кисаме исчез за массивной деревянной дверью, то самое окно взорвалось.

 

**ххххх**

С первого этажа донеслись людские крики, в пораженной зоне виднелось облако дыма и пепла, шум тревоги отдавался в ушах. В обширном холле царил полный хаос. Одни гости были до смерти перепуганы, другие шокированы. Холодный дождь бил во внушительную прореху, оставшуюся на месте двух виндзорских окон и части стены. Взрыв вышел таким мощным, что содрогнулось всё здание. За запечатанной дверью ожесточённо бился и бился связанный демон. Наруко зашипела, силясь унять разбушевавшегося Девятихвостого. Боль демона-лиса била по ней подобно электрическим разрядам.

Сестра-близнец Ширию смотрела на неё, она всё знала. Фиолетовые глаза были нечитаемы. Наруко сжала кулаки, ощущая, как ногти превращаются в когти и кровь начинает просачиваться сквозь податливую плоть. Казалось, её вот-вот стошнит.  _Чёрт задери! Девятихвостый, перестань!_

Шаги. Женщина Акацуки приближалась к ней.

— Увы, к несчастью, мэм, вечеринка на сегодня закончена, — сказала каштановолосая женщина. — Если не хотите попасть под перекрёстный огонь, найдите куда спрятаться, — она помогла трясущейся девушке подняться, отводя от той двери. И, не взглянув больше на Наруко, открыла окно и выпрыгнула.

Наруко уставилась на то место, где только что была каштановолосая женщина, и выпустила глубокий выдох облегчения.  _Неджи, уж не знаю, что у тебя на уме, но в этот раз, думаю, я у тебя в долгу._ Она посмотрела на свои ладони и увидела, что те уже зажили. Благодаря силе Девятихвостого. Она никогда не ценила присутствие внутри себя демона, в особенности в этот раз, когда тот чуть не погубил её план, но подумала, что понимает его. Оказаться вот так в ловушке, лишиться свободы...

Наруко развернулась, чтобы посмотреть в длинный-предлинный коридор.

_Саске, где же ты?_

 

**ххххх**

— Капитан, я сделал, что вы велели, — мрачно отрапортовал своему командиру АНБУ в маске. — Но я по-прежнему думаю, что это не лучшая идея.

— Знаю, но риск лучше поражения, — сказал гений Хьюга, жемчужно-белые глаза которого отражали некое знание, которого не было у других. — Иногда неразумное и самоубийственное действие способно открыть огромные возможности, —  _как это уже доказал один человек,_  добавил он мысленно. Не сделай он того, что сделал — и кто знает, сколько ещё времени ушло бы у этого самого человека на ожидание подходящего шанса отыскать Саске. Задача оказалась не такой лёгкой, как предполагал блондин, а ведь Неджи его предупреждал. И очевидно, что на сей раз именно Неджи оказался прав.

За Наруто теперь большой должок.

АНБУ смутился словами капитана, но всё равно кивнул.  
— Я запомню, капитан.

— Возвращайся на свою позицию и не двигайся, пока я не дам сигнал.

— Да, капитан.

Как только младший по званию АНБУ ушёл, с дерева на мягкую землю спрыгнула некая женщина с каштановыми волосами, встречаясь лицом к лицу с молодым Хьюга.

— Добрый вечер, шиноби Конохи, — сказала она. — Где Девятихвостый, могу я спросить?

— Ты уже знаешь, что я не отвечу, — отозвался Неджи спокойно, несмотря на тысячи летящих в него игл.

Дзынь. Дзынь. Дзынь.

Кайтэн. Все иглы были отражены.

У Шики едва было время, чтобы отреагировать, когда Неджи возник прямо перед ней и ударил в живот одновременно с лёгким прикосновением к её плечу. Она упала от удара, но быстро оправилась, выстреливая отравленным газом изо рта, чтобы остановить движения противника. Но Хьюга оказался достаточно быстр, чтобы избежать контакта с ядовитым облаком. Он возник у неё за спиной, на этот раз используя катану, чтобы одним махом снести ей голову. Акацуки пригнулась за мгновение до того, как это случилось бы, и лишилась всего лишь пары прядей волос, но обнаружила колено Неджи у себя по центру спины.

— Тц-тц-тц. Мальчик, это был старый трюк, — раздался голос позади Неджи, который осознал, что женщина сбежала посредством Техники Замещения Тела.

— Как и этот, — парировал Неджи, не теряя присутствия духа.

— А ты весьма неплох, — сказала Шики, с интересом изучая собственное плечо. Мальчишка едва её коснулся. Не с большей силой, чем при первом ударе, однако плечо у неё пострадало явно сильнее, чем живот. И нет, это точно была не та атака, которой пользовалась ниндзя-медик. Это было нечто другое. — Могу я узнать твоё имя?

— ...Хьюга Неджи.

Губы Шики изогнулись в нехорошей улыбке.  
— О, клан Хьюга, значит. Понятно... — она вынула один из хирургических ножей и нацелила в его сторону. — Если я смогу тебя убить, у меня будет любопытный объект для изучения.

 

**ххххх**

Наруко слегка запыхалась, пока бежала по коридору. Ей уже плевать было на мокрую одежду, ведь появилась возможность прочесать особняк. Она открывала каждую дверь, возле которой оказывалась.

_Не эта._

Тяжело дыша, она подбежала к следующей.

_И не эта._

Пыхтя, Наруко бросилась к следующей. Она готова была уже повернуть ручку, как вдруг дверь за её спиной щёлкнула и открылась. Она стремительно крутанулась и...

Вместилище Девятихвостого застыла, повстречавшись с глубокими кроваво-красными глазами-шаринганами.

 

 

## Часть 8

Глаза-шаринганы ледяным взглядом мерили голубоглазую блондинку, стоявшую напротив. Бедняжка застыла, словно загипнотизированная этими светящимися сферами, и даже не почувствовала холод острого куная, прижавшегося к её уязвимому горлу. Таким быстрым, таким умелым оказался нападающий, что она осознала всё только мгновение спустя, когда наконец пришла в чувство.  _Учиха Итачи_. Она оцепенела, ощущая чужой пронзительный взгляд, тщательно изучавший её внешность сверху до низу. Казалось, будто эти глаза раздевали её, видели её маскировку насквозь. Не казалось.

— Наруто? — заговорил нападающий, медленно убирая кунай.

Наруко смотрела в него в полном замешательстве. Однако когда молния за окном осветила всё вокруг, её глаза расширились в узнавании. Стоявший перед ней не был Учихой Итачи, как ей сначала показалось... это был именно тот, кого она так старалась найти.

— Са-Саске?! — удивлённо воскликнула она. — Я думал, тебя тут... — она затихла, глаза прошлись по одежде друга. Чёрная сетчатая рубашка и такие же чёрные штаны. Совершенно не то, что на нём было в тот день, когда она... ну ладно, Наруто напортачил с этой миссией. Просто было как-то... странно, ведь Саске никогда даже не нравились сетчатые рубашки. Хотя ему очень шло.

— ...Так и было, — пришёл тихий ответ.

Возникла некоторая пауза.

— Тебе не следовало приходить, — сказал Саске уже более громким, серьёзным голосом.

— Ты о чём?! — Наруко вытаращилась на него так, словно услышала что-то дурное. — Я же пообещал за тобой вернуться, разве нет?

_К тому же, всё случилось по моей вине...  
_  
Вороноволосый мальчик не ответил, а вместо этого повернулся к ней спиной и пошёл прочь.

— Саске?

— ...Идём, Наруто. У нас не так много времени, — сказал Саске, делая краткую остановку. — А может, ты просто хочешь ещё немного поносить платье.

— С какого-?!

_А я-то ещё боялась за него до усрачки! Да что б тебе икалось, Саске-ублюдок!_  мысленно выругалась Наруко.  _Ледяной ублюдок — он и есть ледяной ублюдок! И как можно было забыть?!_

— Что б тебя, неблагодарный заносчивый ублюдок, — проворчала она себе под нос, немного засучила своё голубое платье, чтобы легче было бежать, и поспешила за Саске. Однако когда Учиха готов был уже свернуть за угол, то внезапно остановился, и Наруко врезалась ему в спину. — Ай! Чего ты-... — она замолчала на середине фразы, когда увидела, что остановило Саске. Вернее сказать,  _кто_.

— Ага, так значит, два непослушных крысёныша решили, будто сейчас самое подходящее время пошнырять по дому? — издевательски произнёс Кисаме. Вообще-то он только за мечом своим приходил, но в качестве бонуса ещё и стал свидетелем их короткого разговора.  _Выходит, эта девчонка — и есть Девятихвостый, м?_  Взгляд его застыл на вороноволосом мальчике. — Может, Итачи-сан был чересчур ласков к своему братишке?

Саске опасно сузил глаза.  
— Закрой рот.

Кисаме весело осклабился, доставая свою гордую Самехаду.  
— А ты заставь.

 

**ххххх**

Гром грохотал так бешено, словно военный гонг, призывающий к битве. Под неистовствующим небом две фигуры танцевали на маленькой полянке, окружённой высокими деревьями и кустарниками. Их клинки соударялись — сталь о сталь — рождая кратковременные вспышки, яркие как молнии. Они вальсировали под песнь смерти. Малейшая ошибка могла стать для них роковой.

Когда они атаковали друг друга с невероятной скоростью, их сталь вновь соударялась в одно и то же время, разбрасывая их в разные стороны на добрых несколько шагов. Женщина-шиноби вновь атаковала, пуская в ход ножи в качестве метательного оружия, вместо менее эффективных игл. 

Несмотря на тёмный час, белоглазый шиноби прекрасно видел атаку. Он моментально уклонился, хотя поскользнулся при этом на вымокшей земле. Длинноволосому юноше пришлость выкинуть руку, чтобы удержать равновесие, и это дало женщине возможность.

Летящие ножи проделали длинные раны на левом плече Неджи. Не так давно он сам атаковал женщину в то же место.

— Теперь мы на равных, не так ли? — сказала Шики, доставая очередные хирургические ножи.

— ...

В сторону Неджи полетели новые ножи, однако на сей раз ему удалось уклониться и метнуть в ответ несколько сюрикенов.

— Что за прекрасные у вас глаза, Хьюга-сан, — сказала Шики, делая сальто назад, чтобы избежать ловушки, активированной сюрикенами Неджи. Гигантский валун грохнулся о земь всем своим внушительным весом, размётывая брызги грязи во все стороны. — Заметили нашу ловушку и использовали её в своих целях. Вот только... — она разошлась в жестокой улыбке. — Есть три момента, которые делают меня победителем в этом сражении.

 

**ххххх**

— Кагэ Буншин! — Наруко исчезла в облаке дыма, и когда оно развеялось, на том же месте глазам оппонента предстал Наруто в обычной своей одежде и в окружении клонов, поскольку скрывать свою личность больше не имело смысла.

— Наруто, не влезай.

— Эй, я не для того сюда пришёл, чтобы тебе досталось всё веселье! — громко заявил блондин — явно позабыв о том, что ему говорили Цунаде с Неджи — когда нацелился на человека-акулу, который держал наготове свой меч для отражения их атаки.

— Тще, — Саске побежал к одному из клонов, чтобы использовать его в качестве трамплина, и оттолкнулся от его плеча, запуская в Кисаме кунай точно под углом сорок пять градусов. Акулоподобный мужчина воспользовался своим мечом в качестве блока, но это было уже ожидаемо, и носитель Шарингана выбросил ступню, под прямым углом ударяя ею в левую ключицу противника, прежде чем грациозно приземлиться на пол.

_Грррр... дурацкий Саске вечно в центре внимания!_  — мысленно посетовал Наруто. Но тут он заметил усмешку на лице Кисаме и...

— Суйтон Суйрюдан но Дзюцу!

Бабах!

Внезапно лопнуло окно, и дождевая масса, собравшись воедино, приняла форму дракона.

— Саске, берегись! — крикнул Наруто, бросаясь на пол, в то время как водяной дракон влетел в дом, попутно заглатывая самых медлительных клонов. Некоторые замысловатые предметы интерьера, украшавшие коридор, были разрушены и расколоты на кусочки, когда огромное водяное чудище взорвалось, поглотив длинный коридор огромным течением. Наруто использовал кунай, чтобы удержаться на полу, иначе его бы просто унесло потоком воды.

Так же быстро, как началось, всё и закончилось. Течение прекратилось, оставив руины вместо великолепного коридора.

— Саске, ты в порядке? — спросил Наруто, помогая себе подняться на ноги и оглядываясь в поисках своего соперника и лучшего друга. И тогда он обнаружил, что Учиха сражается с человеком-акулой. С настоящим, поскольку тот Кисаме, с которым они дрались, был всего лишь копией. И чёрт побери, на Саске и царапины не было!

_Странно_ , подумал Кисаме, блокируя очередную атаку.  _Действительно странно_. Заблокировал ещё раз. Ключевое слово: заблокировал. Ему не удавалось хотя бы уклониться хоть от одного удара. Он уже сражался с этим мальчишкой прежде, и пускай тогда малец был не в лучшей форме, он в любом случае не мог быть настолько хорош. Более того, похоже что сейчас этот мальчишка просто игрался с ним.  _Почему он не использует шаринган?_ Кисаме поставил блок в ответ на очередной удар рукоятки меча, что была нацелена ему прямо в рёбра, и изучающе следил за движениями мальчика. 

— Это было очень близко, — поддразнивающе прокомментировал он. — А ты к нам не присоединишься, Девятихвостый?

Ещё один стремительный удар. На сей раз значительно более быстрый, чем раньше. И тут Кисаме заметил.

Блок.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся, его желтоватые глаза сверкнули весельем.

— К чему такая спешка? Я настолько тебе мешаю?

— ...

Бамс!

Наруто не понял, что в действительности произошло. Миг — и Саске уже стоял над рухнувшим на пол Кисаме — отключившимся или мёртвым, сказать было сложно. Однако прежде чем Наруто успел открыть рот, Саске уже опять куда-то убегал.

— Эй, ты куда намылился?!

 

**ххххх**

Лёжа на полу, акулоподобный человек распахнул свои желтоватые глаза. Он широко ухмыльнулся и одной рукой помог себе встать. Потёр грудь в том месте, где Учиха приложил его тупой рукояткой куная.  _Хех, вот будет забавно._

 

**ххххх**

Скрип. Мрачная дверь заскрипела, открываясь.

_Каждое нежное прикосновение жжёт. Нежное, как в те дни, когда мы были близки как настоящие братья. Я помню, как ты всегда обнимал меня, когда я плакал. Иногда я не понимал того, что ты говорил, иногда мне казалось, что ты меня просто игнорируешь. И всё же когда ты вот так меня обнимал, когда я слышал твой голос, мне становилось тепло, словно никаких проблем не существовало. Так нежны были твои прикосновения тогда. Даже когда ты затемно возвращался домой, весь пропитанный и пропахший кровью, твои объятия неизменно оставались тёплыми и уютными._

— Ненавижу тебя, — сказал вороноволосый мальчик так, как будто это обычное дело — встречать другого мальчика, похожего на тебя как две капли воды, словно ты смотришь в отражение, появившиеся из-за массивной деревянной двери.

_Теперь как раньше больше не будет._

Другой усмехнулся и сел на кровать рядом со своим любовником... если можно было их так назвать. Одно короткое мгновение они не мигая глядели друг на друга в тишине, прежде чем тот, который пришёл только что, протянул руку, убирая шёлковые пряди с лица второго, а потом жадно поцеловал его в губы.

_Прикоснись ко мне с нежностью ещё раз — и снова будет жечь. Куда сильнее, чем те неласковые прикосновения, которые ты мне навязываешь. Я могу вынести опечатывающиеся синяками прикосновения и иссушающие поцелуи, но только не нежность. Будь пламя реальным, ты бы точно ощутил запах обугленной плоти — сгорающей до пепла и золы._

Бледная рука, удерживавшая тёмные пряди, осталась на гладкой щеке, большим пальцем нежно дотрагиваясь до мягкой плоти.

_Ты. Кого я ненавижу и ненавижу и ненавижу. Кого презираю до золы из моих костей, до пепла из моей плоти._

Поцелуй соединял в себе желание и страдание. Сладкий и горький одновременно. И столь страстный, что даже мучительный...

_Ты. Кого я любил больше всего на свете..._

Шаги. Они становились всё ближе и ближе.

_Как тебе удалось так легко оборвать нашу связь, тогда как мне — нет?_

— Эй, Саске! — голос Наруто достиг их ушей, прежде чем показался и сам светловолосый мальчишка, открывая дверь. Голубые глаза его округлились при виде ожидавшего за ней зрелища. Здесь было два Саске, и они... целовались!

— Че-чего?

Один из них резко разорвал поцелуй, безмолвно обращая взгляд кроваво-красных сфер сначала к блондину, затем к своему зеркальному отражению, которое ухмыльнулось ему и скрылось в облаке дыма, чтобы возродиться из него уже в обличье старшего брата Саске — Учихи Итачи.

 

 

## Часть 9

_«Ненавижу тебя», — сказал ты. Слово "ненавижу" соскользнуло с твоих губ так легко и плавно, как вода. Ненависть в каждом слове, злоба в каждом звуке. У тебя огненный язычок, я бы сказал. А ещё его звук так мелодичен, как изысканная мелодия. Мелодия, которую я написал. И ты исполняешь её безупречно. Именно так, как я задумывал._

_Ты был слаб, я помню, младший брат. Так слаб, что с лёгкостью ломался. Я играл с тобой. Я улыбался. Я был добр. Я защищал тебя, потому что боялся, что ты можешь сломаться. Ты был так слаб тогда. Почему тебя так заботят их смерти? В особенности, когда смерть принесла тебе столько силы? Ненависти. Когда ненавидишь, то становишься сильнее. Я сделал тебя сильным, но, как водится, для этого потребовались достойные жертвы._

_Интересно, знаешь ли ты, как прекрасны твои глаза, когда наполняются гневом и жаждой крови. Оттенка прекраснее этого я в жизни не встречал. И всё же твоя слабость забавляет меня бесконечно. Слабым... сильным... и снова слабым я делаю тебя, потому что знаю, что ты сломаешься и опять восстановишься. Станешь ещё сильнее. И я сломаю тебя снова... Это как бесконечная петля, которая никогда не обрежется, до тех пор пока ты не искупаешь свои фарфоровые руки в моём грязном кровавом бассейне красного._

_...А может, и нет._

_Я смотрю на тебя, и нет больше того дымящегося жара пламени в твоих глазах. Ты сказал, что ненавидишь меня, с такой страстью, но сейчас в твоих глазах уже нет той страсти. Они такие мёртвые, такие отчаянные, такие болезненные..._

_Я в очередной раз сломал свою куклу. Успешно._

_Ты просто сидишь, немо глядя на меня. Ты знаешь правила игры. Ты видел, как я принял твоё обличье, но не возразил. Ни слова не сказал. Я знаю, тебе страшно. Ты боишься его потерять. И именно этот страх вынуждает тебя подчиняться всему, что я скажу, нравится тебе это или нет._

_Но разве я не говорил тебе, младший брат, что ты принадлежишь мне и никому больше?_   


..........................................

Наруто таращился на развернувшуюся перед ним картину, напрочь растеряв все слова. Желудок совершил бешеное сальто, а сердце упало от одного только вида. Случилось то худшее, чего он боялся. Сидевший перед ним человек не был тем прежним Учихой Саске, которого он знал. Это не его гордый соперник, который вечно ухмылялся и поносил его за глупость, потому что Учиха Саске, которого он знал, был гордым, как лев, и обладал надменной аурой холодности и хорошо контролируемой дикости.

Но в отличие от холодной как лёд наружности, дух наследника Учиха не был мёртвым, как кладбище, а всегда ярко сиял внутри, такой же живой, как у всех, а может, даже больше. Он мог видеть это в тех глазах — иногда бездонно чёрных, как крыло зловещего ворона, иногда алых от завихрений огня знаменитого Шарингана. Вот только сейчас ничего пылающего, ничего столь же яркого и подвижного в этих кроваво-красных омутах укрощённого льва не было. Они были мертвы, как будто последнее издыхание жара в них угасло, сменившись облачной дымкой отчаяния — знак слабости, знак скорби.

Несчастный. Болезненный. Измученный. Поблекший. Подавленный. Сдавшийся.

Все эти чувства явственно вращались на дне тех глаз. Некогда величественный и грациозный лев превратился в беспомощного маленького котёнка. Некогда гордо расправленные плечи поражённо поникли. Длинные шёлковые волосы, которыми Саске так кичился, спутались и беспорядочно рассыпались. Кожа его была такой бледной — бледнее, чем на памяти Наруто она была ещё день назад, — и была вся в синяках и порезах, испорченная голубым, чёрным и красным. Тонкий халат был не способен прикрыть эти метки насилия, потому как сквозь него всё было прекрасно видно.

Красивый, тонкий и хрупкий. Прямо как стекло. Наруто не был уверен, что если бы сдвинулся с места и коснулся его совсем невесомо, то этот человек не сломался бы. Они всего день были в разлуке. Как может кто-то так кардинально измениться за это время?

 

Саске оцепенел, ощутив, как руки брата собственнически обвивают его, притягивая к своему тёплому телу. Словно бы играя на клавиатуре фортепиано, пальцы Итачи, длинные как свечи, играли вдоль и вверх по его открытым голеням, отодвигая повыше ткань, будто чтобы предоставить их светловолосому гостю хорошее шоу. Всё выше и выше забирались эти пальцы, и когда достигли определённой точки, пленённый мальчик не смог сдержать задушенного вздоха.

Он мог освободиться, если бы захотел. Его чакра уже полностью восстановилась. Но...  _Почему?_  спросил он себя. Почему он так беспомощен в руках брата? Почему не сбежит, а позволяет Наруто видеть себя таким?

Полный вожделения стон застрял и сгинул у него в горле, когда он всеми силами попытался его сдержать. А те злые пальцы всё играли с ним, безжалостно мучая до тех пор, пока сопротивляться он больше не смог. Пение излилось наружу, посылая дрожь по собственному позвоночнику, в то время как стыд и удовольствие били через край. Халат соскользнул с его плеча, давая аппетитнейший приглашающий вид и лучший доступ для того, чтобы распробовать. И мучимому мальчику пришлось отвести глаза, не в силах выдержать ярко-лазурный взгляд, которым смотрел на него друг.

..........................................

  
_Пристыженный, поглощённый виной — вот какой ты. Я вижу это так ясно. Вот почему ты отказываешься смотреть ему в глаза. Вместо этого ты смотришь на меня — твои винно-красные сферы больше не испепеляющие, а лицо больше не задумчиво. Есть лишь боль и только она одна. Боль явственно прописана на твоём обычно стоическом лице. Горько-сладкая боль, моя прекрасная кукла..._

_Это игра, которую я начал. Это игра, в которой ты согласился участвовать. Пути назад нет. Для нас обоих. И всё же..._

_Что за осаждающее чувство, когда я вижу, что тебе настолько больно? И я не о физической боли. Синяки, раны, порезы меня не волнуют, ведь ты так красив, когда купаешься в крови — словно лепестки роз на чисто-белом снегу. Боль, о которой я говорю... это боль в твоих глазах — болезненная боль, проступающая на твоём обычно безэмоциональном лице. Эту боль... я уже видел раньше... в тот день, когда я оставил тебя сломанным впервые в твоей обманутой жизни._

_В то время это ничего не значило. Ты был слаб. Я наблюдал, как ты ломаешься. И ты восстановился. А потом пришёл ко мне, чтобы сразиться._

_Я сломал тебя во второй раз. Ты проиграл. Я ушёл. Ты возжелал силы. Сделался сильнее. Ты пришёл. Мы встретились, как я и ожидал. Ты оказался значительно сильнее, достаточно силён для моего признания, и в этот раз... я сделал тебя моим._

_Я сломал твою сильную волю, смотрел, как ты разбиваешься на осколки._

_Это игра, которой я управляю. Эта игра создана для того, чтобы я вышел победителем. Ты ломаешься снова и снова, но нужно ли мне ломать тебя ещё сильнее теперь, когда ты уже так близок к точке невозврата? Нужно ли мне растирать уже разбитые осколки в пыль?_

_Хочу ли я этого вообще?_

_В прошлом, когда бы ты ни проигрывал, я не сомневался, что ты вернёшься ради новой битвы, потому что не важно, какой разгром ты потерпевал — сияющему пламени в твоих глазах было далеко до того, чтобы погаснуть. Вот только на сей раз... оно совсем мёртвое. Мёртвое, как мертвейшая из душ. Тлеющие угли на месте некогда раскалённого пламени._

_И теперь я вновь испытываю это... этот смутный страх, что ты можешь разбиться. Разбиться и больше не восстановиться..._   


..........................................

Длинные чёрные пряди хлестнули по белизне открытой кожи младшего Учихи, когда тот в экстазе запрокинул голову. Свободная рука его брата теперь поднялась со своего места, обольстительно прокладывая себе путь вверх по элегантной шее... выше и выше... пока не повстречалась с уступчивыми губами мальчика. Старший Учиха провёл большим пальцем вдоль нижней губы, мягко массируя. Губы младшего мальчика машинально приоткрылись, пропуская пальцы брата во влажную полость. Те пальцы постарались на славу, касаясь, дразня, исследуя внутри его рот, создавая разряды электричества в нервах. Младший Учиха задыхался, его лицо распалилось, слюна с уголка рта стекала на костяшки руки Итачи.

Глаза его покрылись глянцем, в голове стоял туман, в то время как он сражался в проигранной битве в слепом порыве ухватить последний клочок собственного достоинства, надеясь, что этот кошмар прекратится. Что Итачи прекратит.

Конечно, Саске сам согласился подыграть тому, что Итачи придумал своим извращённым умом, но такого он никак не ожидал. Никак. Он зажмурился. Он не хотел видеть — ни Наруто, ни Итачи. Единственное, что могло уберечь его от сумасшествия и помочь мысленно отгородиться от отвратительного унижения, так это попытка заполонить отуманенный разум красочными ругательствами. Ругательствами на собственную слабость...

 

Зрелище было невыносимым, душераздирающим, и Наруто вскипал от ярости. Он даже мог почувствовать боль Саске при одном только взгляде на него и ощущал, как стремительно поднимается собственная пульсирующая боль от бурлящей злобы. Зубы его намертво сцепились, и он нахмурился, посылая Итачи максимально угрожающий взгляд. И очень скоро вся ярость высвободилась в боевой клич, объявляющий начало сражения.

Поначалу мальчик решил было на пробу выпустить комбо сюрикенов, однако быстро отмёл эту идею из страха зацепить Саске. Вместо этого Наруто ринулся прямо на врага. Скорость была такой, что он просто исчез в жёлтой вспышке.

Блондин двигался ошеломительно быстро. Однако удар был предвиден заранее. Без особых усилий кунай Наруто был остановлен кунаем Итачи. Или... вернее сказать, кунаем клона Итачи. Блондин стиснул зубы, в то время как копия взирала на него с безразличием.

— Не важно, как сильна твоя атака — от неё не будет пользы, если враг знает, куда ты ударишь, Наруто-кун, — невозмутимо проговорил клон. — Лучше сдайся.

— В твоих поучениях не нуждаюсь, ублюдок! — огрызнулся голубоглазый блондин, пытаясь выиграть схватку в силе за счёт того, что поднажал на кунай в стремлении преодолеть чужую оборону. И похоже, ему удалось одержать верх. Очевидно. Но при этом противник его не проявил ни капли беспокойства. Наруто нахмурился на раздражающе безразличное лицо Учихи.

Вушш!

Моментальным движением буншин возник между настоящим Наруто и клоном Итачи — !!! — с силой сбивая фальшивого Учиху, пользуясь элементом неожиданности. Сшибленный клон со взрывом испарился.

— Открой глаза, тупица Саске, — потребовал вессель Девятихвостого твёрдым и смелым голосом. — Смотри на меня. Потому что я, Узумаки Наруто, никогда не сдаюсь так легко!

Итачи глядел на мальчишку с недоверием. Его сексуальные пытки над своей жертвой прекратились. Глаза-шаринганы коротко блеснули в тусклом свете.  _Этот мальчишка..._

 

..........................................

  
Итачи был одарён, талантлив, Саске знал это. Его называли гением не просто так. Старший Учиха был самым что ни на есть дарованием. Никто и под сомнение не ставил его боевые способности и навыки шиноби. И всё же, как узнал Саске, настоящим победителем Учиху Итачи делали отнюдь не грубая сила или потрясающие умения ниндзя. А его ум. В этом заключался его способ сражения. Именно это позволяло ему оказать на противника давление, сломить его дух. Дать ощущение давления и давления, пока бежать станет некуда. Сделать своего врага пойманным загнанным животным. О да, в этом Итачи особенно блистал талантом. Именно это нравилось ему больше всего.

Игры разума.

И он сейчас играл в ту же игру с Наруто, Саске это заметил, потому что не мог не уловить этот озорной и вместе с тем хищный блеск в бесстрастных красных глазах. Кто бы мог подумать, что некто столь сдержанный и безэмоциональный может оказаться столь игривым. В извращённом смысле. Глаза у Саске сузились, пока он мрачно наблюдал, как Наруто сражается с очередным клоном его старшего брата. Нетрудно было предсказать победителя. Не важно, как храбро и яростно сражался Наруто, Итачи всё равно победит. Не важно, что... И всё же он продолжал смотреть — обоими открытыми глазами.

_«Смотри на меня»_.

Он не знал, почему послушался крикуна-добе. Просто послушался. Независимо от степени испытываемого отчаяния.

Кровь хлынула из новой резаной раны. У Наруто опять шла кровь. Такими темпами он точно истечёт кровью до смерти. Но... разве Акацуки не нужен Девятихвостый? Итачи не может убить Наруто...

_«Мне всё равно, что будут делать Акацуки».  
_  
Или может?

Больше крови. Крови его лучшего друга. Краснота была повсюду. Что если Наруто здесь погибнет? Разве Саске не говорил, что не даст Итачи выиграть? Не было ли это всего лишь словами для самоуспокоения, которые он привык себе говорить, чтобы стало полегче, тогда как втайне наслаждался этим греховным опытом?

_«Может, ты и победил в этот раз. Но ты не будешь побеждать до бесконечности»._

Блондин полетел на пол от резкого пинка.

_«Ты принадлежишь мне младший брат. Ты должен покориться мне».  
_  
Наруто выкашлял пугающе много густой тёмной крови. Он мог умереть. Однако его решительные голубые глаза говорили, что он не сдастся. Не важно, как сильно на него надавят — он не опустит руки. И Наруто вновь помог себе подняться.

_Почему ты так силён, Наруто? Что придаёт тебе сил?  
_  
Боль... Так много боли...

_«Открой глаза, тупица Саске. Смотри на меня. Потому что я, Узумаки Наруто, никогда не сдаюсь так легко!»_

_”Я больше не хочу терять тех, кто мне близок и дорог“._

Саске наблюдал, как Наруто пытается и снова пытается. Светловолосый мальчик неизменно поднимался, даже если все его усилия оказывались бесплодны. Его дух невозможно было сломить. Он был крепче высоченных скал, на которых были вырезаны почтенные лики предыдущих Хокаге. А теперь взгляните на Саске — чем же он занят? Просто сидит сложа руки и смотрит, как какой-то бесполезный кусок мусора? Он, кого называли гением, лучший шиноби Конохи, просто сидел и смотрел, как убивали его лучшего и единственного друга, и ничего не делал? Как это иронично?

_«Ты мой, младший брат»._

Вороноволосый мальчик укоризненно опустил глаза на обнимающую себя сильную руку брата. Даже сейчас, когда он уже освободился от металлических цепей и не был ограничен ничем, кроме стены плоти, ничего не поменялось. Он по-прежнему был в цепях, если не сбежит. Он должен. Вот только сидела в нём предательская частичка, которая кричала противоположное. Желая остаться. Желая подчиняться. Жаждая тепла, которого он был лишён на годы. Жаждая... своего брата.

_Нет. Мой брат мёртв. Он уже давно мёртв — ещё со дня уничтожения клана,_  мысленно возразил он.  _Этот человек — всего лишь оболочка того, кого я знал. Человек, заслуживающий смерти._

Чакра ринулась по его венам, посылая искры жизни в ладони своего обладателя, которые складывались в различные стили печатей.

_«Ненавидь меня... презирай...»  
_  
И вместе с эхом крика тысячи птиц ярко-голубая искра Чидори получила свободу.

_«Я не перестану тебя ненавидеть»._

..........................................

  
_Чидори. Мне известна эта техника. Изящная голубая искра смертоносной молнии с криком тысячи птиц. Те маленькие птички поют и ты тоже. Словно прекратилось действие парализующих чар — и я смог ощутить твою ненависть. Она несётся по твоим венам, словно выброс адреналина. Я смотрю тебе в глаза... и в этот раз, маленький брат, я рад тому, что эта искорка в тебе вспыхнула вновь. Тень твоего боевого духа, ярость в твоих глазах... так аппетитны. Прямо как ты._

_...Раньше я никогда не думал о том, чтобы сделать тебя моим в таком смысле. Когда я впервые за столько лет увидел тебя, повзрослевшего, то, должен сказать, всё началось с обыкновенной похоти. Меня не заботило, будет ли тебе больно. Я уже причинял тебе боль прежде. Так какая разница? Но опять же, я увидел, как ты плачешь — солёные слёзы стекали по твоим щекам — вот тогда это и началось. Это странное осаждающее чувство. Меня утаскивало всё ниже и ниже, словно я тонул, и я стал задыхаться. И я начал прикасаться к тебе с пугающе большей нежностью. Это страшило меня._

_Разве все те годы, что мы провели в качестве братьев, были всего лишь моей собственной забавой? Разве я не испытывал толики настоящих эмоций по ходу своего спектакля?_

_...Даже я не способен лгать самому себе..._

_Ты всё ещё важен мне, младший брат._

_И это страшит меня. Меня занесло в собственной игре и в собственном чувстве собственничества. Собственничества? Хн. Это возможно, единственное, что началось не с чистой похоти, потому как я решил пометить тебя своим ещё до того, как ты себя помнишь. Мой младший брат... моя прекрасная кукла... пытающаяся побить меня в моей собственной игре..._

_И всё же, это осаждающее чувство, которое я испытываю..._

_Оно разлагает даже меня, вгрызаясь глубоко в душу._

....

Кажется, будто роли поменялись местами. Или не кажется?

 

 

## Часть 10

Пронзительно защебетала тысяча птиц. Эхо их криков звучало даже громче могучего грома на улице, когда выплеснулась голубая энергия, принимая форму смертельной сверкающей искры. Это глупый ход, он понимал, потому что для техники Чидори требуется приличная дистанция и скорость атаки, но прямо сейчас... с такого близкого расстояния... даже зная, что ничего не получится... Саске решил рискнуть. Это лучше, чем ничего. По крайней мере... это даст Наруто шанс...

Итачи смотрел на младшего брата. Чидори на нём, конечно же, не сработает... тем более с такого близкого расстояния... Разве Саске об этом не знает? И когда Итачи ещё раз посмотрел в эти кроваво-красные глаза...  
 _  
Похоже, ты уже принял решение, да, маленький брат?_

Щебечущая искра всё приближалась и приближалась, готовая погрузиться своим клювом во вкус крови.

_Что ж, хорошо._

Без особых усилий старший Учиха стремительно схватил Саске за запястье как раз за мгновение до того, как его успела коснуться Чидори, и швырнул мальчика в стену, заведя пойманное запястье ему за спину. Голубая молния врезалась в стену, прямо как в первый раз, когда Саске попытался применить её на брате, и взорвала приличный участок стены возле них.

— Вижу, в тебе ещё осталась искорка, младший брат, — прошептал Итачи мальчику в ушко, пощекотав чувствительную плоть горячим дыханием. — Но только ли ненависть ко мне подталкивает тебя к атаке?

Саске стиснул зубы, а сверкающая искра Чидори сошла на нет. Рука брата на его запястье — пускай и крепкая, как железо — не была настолько грубой и жёсткой, как в прошлый раз, когда ломала кость. Другая рука, которая удерживала его на месте, казалась скорее тёплой и утешающей, нежели холодной и бесчувственной, как будто Итачи не хотел причинять ему боли... как будто брат боялся, что от чересчур резкого обращения Саске может сломаться.

_Что за игру ты теперь ведёшь, Аники? Сколько ещё боли ты намерен принести?_

Отчего-то проклятая метка на его шее, которая казалась давно погибшей, начала жечь, возвращаясь к жизни вместе с раскалённой добела болью, внезапно простреливающей всё тело. Печать, которую Какаши когда-то наложил на эту позорную метку, разрушилась, дав свободу отвратительному паттерну, стремительно распространяющемуся по фарфоровой плоти младшего Учихи, словно какая-то болезнь.

Глаза Итачи сузились при виде возродившейся проклятой метки.  _Это..._ Его руки быстро отпустили Саске, в то время как колени мальчика стали сдавать, не в силах выдержать всю боль, нахлынувшую на его и без того слабое тело. Вместо этого те же самые руки удержали от падения мальчика, безвольно рухнувшего на них в подобии марионетки без ниточек.

— Отвали от него, козёл! — закричал дребезжащим от ярости голосом Наруто, вокруг которого завихрялась невероятно могущественная чакра, жёлтый и красный смешивались в светящийся оранжевый оттенок, который затем становился краснее и краснее, как если бы сам Девятихвостый тоже выплёскивал свой гнев. Тёмная чакра исступлённо зашипела, как будто соревнуясь с буйствующей за окном грозой, и все раны на теле весселя исчезли, не оставив после себя даже ссадин. И тогда с большей скоростью, чем способны засечь глаза обычного человека, взбеленившийся Наруто кинулся в сторону Итачи, однако первым ему преградил путь клон.

— С дороги! — красная чакра зашипела ещё громче, а её шлейфы тянулись во все стороны от тела весселя, круша всё на своём пути, словно ки-бласт.

Клон старшего Учихи поднял руки, чтобы защититься от ударной волны, которая частично затуманила его восприятие, и уклонился назад, но столкнулся при этом с самим Наруто, который налетел на него с невероятной скоростью и сшиб со всей дури. Последним, что довелось увидеть клону, прежде чем врезаться в книжную полку — с которой посыпались книги всевозможных размеров — и исчезнуть в облаке дыма, были глаза Наруто, больше не небесно-голубые, а красные, демонически красные, с узкими чёрными щелочками зрачков, наводящих на мысль о свирепом хищнике.

Лисице, конечно.

И пускай у клона не было всей силы оригинала, однако одолеть его дважды — это весьма... впечатляюще.

Дождь бил в прореху в стене, недавно проделанную Чидори Саске. Некоторые леденящие серые капли попадали на нечувствительную кожу вместилища Девятихвостого. И она становилась всё большее и более нечувствительной с каждой минутой. Наруто бешено взирал на своего непрошибаемого врага, хрустя пальцами.  _Лучше поскорее закончить эту битву..._

 

**ххххх**

Внимание Неджи привлёк какой-то звук, хотя белоглазый юноша и не оборачиваясь смог определить, что это было. Крошка из камня, грунта и цемента от стены сыпалась с верхнего этажа на развязшую землю. Следом наиболее крупный кусок бетона за счёт своей массы и гравитации грузно ударился оземь, разбрызгивая вокруг склизкую грязь. Неджи нахмурился.  _Наруто..._

— Волнуешься? — спросила женщина, издевательски качнув голову набок. — Не стоит. Скоро ты присоединишься к своему маленькому другу, а впрочем... — она широко улыбнулась. — Только после того, как мы извлечём из него Девятихвостого, — она ненадолго замолчала, потом продолжила: — Судя по твоему лицу, это он сейчас там, я права? Должна признать, он весьма сообразителен, раз вообще смог незаметно к нам пробраться. Интересно, каким образом он пошёл прямо у нас под носом?

— ...Слишком много болтаешь, — сказал он, запуская в неё новую порцию сюрикенов.

Шики без труда от них уклонилась и с немеркнущей улыбкой на губах ответила своими иглами.   
— А ты бы лучше наговорился вдоволь, потому что иначе пожалеешь об этом, когда не сможешь больше дышать.

Неджи вновь применил Кайтэн, чтобы защититься от крошечных иголок. И тут...

Глаза его расширились, когда он что-то заметил, но слишком поздно! Он попался в растяжку блестящих струн — настолько тонких, что их сложно было разглядеть невооружённым глазом и даже Бьякуганом. Двинься он ещё чуть-чуть — и его располосует на ломтики.

— ...  
 _Так предыдущие атаки были нацелены на это? Усыпить мою бдительность?_

— Знаете, Хьюга-сан, первое, что делает это битву большой для вас ошибкой, так это то, что... — каштановолосая женшина подняла руку, чтобы предоставить ему лучший обзор на свои иглы, к концу каждой из которых крепились струны, — вы назвали мне своё имя. Хьюга очень известны своей продвинутой родословной, и хотя у нас пока нет ни одного образца Бьякугана, мы, ниндзя-медики, используем для дела каждую мелочь. И я вам скажу, что не только Хьюга располагают информацией.

— Тайну Бьякугана всегда желали узнать многие, — спокойно парировал Неджи. — Не вижу причин, по которым здесь может быть ошибка.

— Вот именно. И в этом ваша вторая ошибка, — сказала Шики, делая несколько шагов назад. Над их головами чернеющее небо пребывало в совершенном хаосе грозы, которая явно не собиралась прекращаться и отдавалась эхом, напоминающим разгар войны. — Вы чересчур уверены в своих навыках, — отступив ещё на шаг, она быстро сложила ручные печати.

Крыса. Тигр. Крыса. Коза. Петух. Лошадь.

Её руки последовательно формировали печати.  
— Эти струны целиком покрыты моей чакрой, и даже вашей технике их не разрезать, — и как только она сложила последнюю печать... — А ваша последняя ошибка... — она повыше подняла свои иглы, и тут со вспышкой ослепительной белизны гроза ударила по ним обоим, поражая всё в зоне большого радиуса. И скоро не стало видно ничего, кроме окутавшего всю местность густого облака дыма.

 

**ххххх**

Наруто посмотрел на Итачи, затем на вороноволосого мальчика в руках врага, и глаза его сузились. Нельзя было терять времени.  _Я ведь пообещал, что вернусь за тобой. Сейчас я здесь и не позволю тебя забрать. Я сдержу своё обещание, Саске. Я верну тебя домой любой ценой!  
_  
Спустя столько лет наконец-то настало время продемонстрировать результаты своих упорных тренировок.

— Хаааааааа! — чакра начала концентрироваться у Наруто в ладонях, закручиваясь в шаровидный Расенган, цвет которого, как и у глаз его создателя, сменился с чисто-голубого на красный с чёрным, издавая оглушительный визг, словно желая пригрозить врагу.

Тем не менее Итачи не проявил и тени страха. Он шевельнулся, теперь одной рукой поддерживая Саске, а другой вынимая свои сюрикены.

Наруто бросился в сторону преступника S-ранга стремительным пятном красного, чёрного и жёлтого, с Расенганом наготове. В тот же момент, сосредоточившись на сюрикенах, Итачи метнул их, чтобы суметь избежать этого. Вот только...

Сюрикены разрезали лишь воздух — каждый с резким свистом пролетел рядом с плечами блондина, не причинив ему никакого вреда.  _Что? Промах?_ Но это же нелепо, чтоб кто-то вроде Итачи мог промазать мимо своей цели. Скорее, было похоже на то, что сюрикены были запущены не в Наруто.  _Минутку! Если он не в меня целился, в кого тогда?.._ Наруто мигом крутанулся на месте, будто поражённый этой мыслью, и как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить стаю летевших в него знакомых игл.

От некоторых блондин увернулся, а остальные сами отрикошетили от окружавшей его красной чакры. На лице появилась неприязнь и пренебрежение от присутствия остановившегося в дверях мужчины с каштановыми волосами. Ширию.

 

**ххххх**

Шики вытерла с лица кровь тыльной стороной ладони. Нос её слегка наморщился от запаха палёной плоти. Она потрясла головой.  
— А ваша последняя ошибка в том, что вы не знали о достижениях моей родословной. Наша чакра имеет особую невосприимчивость к поражению молнией, — сказала она, медленно шествуя туда, где раньше стоял Неджи — а теперь там осталось лишь дымное облако. — Остаётся только надеяться, что ваши глаза не слишком повре-...

Хрясь.

Из завесы дыма выскочил кулак и ударил Шики промеж грудей. Белая чакра пронеслась по телу Шики так молниеносно, как электричество.

— Чт-что?! Как ты-?! — она закашлялась кровью. Джукен Неджи прекрасно справился со своей задачей. — Гендзюцу?

— Нет. Это не гендзюцу, — ответил Неджи. — Когда не можешь убежать, всё что тебе нужно — это подготовить хорошую защиту, — он опустил глаза на собственное тело, и Шики отследила его взгляд. И задохнулась от удивления после увиденного.

Тело белоглазого юноши обгорело совсем незначительно, но зато всё было исполосовано порезами и покрыто кровью. Неджи усмехнулся и дал каштановолосой женщине получше взглянуть на причину своих ран: её собственные струны.

— Ты сказала, что эти струны покрыты твоей чакрой, а по твоим действиям стало совершенно ясно, что ты собираешься сделать, и потому всё, что мне потребовалось, так это покрыть себя твоей чакрой с этих струн.

— Эт-это же идиотизм! — запиналась Шики, чьи глаза стали круглыми от неверия. — Ты ведь даже не мог знать наверняка о моём происхождении!

— Иногда идиотские действия могут привести к победе, — с этими словами Неджи добил её ещё одним ударом джукена.

_Пускай это и легкомысленно, но..._

— Сумасшедший, — сказала напоследок каштановолосая и рухнула.

 

**ххххх**

— Приятно видеть тебя снова, Наруто-кун, — произнёс мужчина издевательски дружелюбным тоном. В котором явно не было ни капли искренности. Наруто зарычал. Ширию это проигнорировал и повернулся лицом к своему ненавистному союзнику. 

— Мне просто стало интересно, каким таким важным делом великий и могучий Итачи Учиха занят, что не может прийти на вечеринку, а теперь, кажется, понимаю, — фиолетовые глаза с ненавистью глазели на равнодушного Учиху.

Итачи единственно глядел в ответ; кроваво-красный встретился с фиолетовым. Однако Шаринганы его резко приобрели угрожающий блеск, когда заметили, что глаза оппонента смотрят на хрупкую фигуру у него в руках. К этому моменту проклятая печать уже распространилась на всё бледное тело.

— Какой же ты бесстыжий ворюга, — сказал Ширию, не дрогнув под немигающим взором Учихи. — С чего ты взял, что можешь украсть чужой приз, ничего при этом не сделав?

— ...Ты вмешиваешься в наше с Наруто-куном дело, — отчётливо произнёс Итачи. Его свободную руку занял уже не сюрикен, а кунай.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Учиха, — прорычал Ширию. — Этот приз должен быть моим.

Прежде чем Итачи успел что-либо ответить, Наруто бешено ворвался в разговор:  
— Кончай говорить о нём так, будто он какая-то вещь!

— Хмм... может, мне сначала с тобой разобраться, — с этими словами, кивнув самому себе, каштановолосый подпрыгнул в воздух и выпустил в Наруто комбо своих игл.

— Этот старый фокус со мной не прокатит! — рявкнул Наруто, могучая чакра которого расшвыряла оскорбительные иголки, а сам он тем временем нацелил давно готовый Расенган в Итачи, оставляя буншину разделаться с Ширию.

Расенган промахнулся мимо своей цели на считанные миллиметры и угодил в стену, моментально взрывая её ураганом концентрированной энергии, а тем временем другой Наруто, который только что обменялся ударами с Ширию, широко улыбнулся очень нарутовской улыбкой.

— Хех, давай разнесём всё к чертям! — и, используя свою последнюю чакру, окровавленные руки светловолосого мальчишки моментально сложили несколько печатей. — Кучиёсе но Дзюцу!

Внезапно весь дом содрогнулся, и с первого этажа донеслись новые крики, определённо принадлежавшие гостям, когда из ниоткуда появилась исполинская лягушка и одним только своим присутствием раскурочила одну сторону особняка, отчего камень, почва, цемент и пыль взмыли в воздух.

 

**ххххх**

— Хн. Зря за него переживал, — усмехнулся Неджи, наблюдая учинённый стараниями Наруто разгром и только что призванного Гамабунту, пока пытался стоять ровно. Жемчужно-белые глаза внимательно посмотрели на женщину Акацуки, лежавшую перед ним без сознания. — Твоя логика не всегда будет верна, если ты не сможешь прочесть мысли противника, — мягко сказал он, потом перевёл взгляд на гигантскую лягушку, которая, очевидно, с нескольким раздражением отнеслась к тому, о чём просил её Наруто.

Неджи, не удержавшись, опять усмехнулся, глядя, как блондин упруго подпрыгивает вверх-вниз на голове лягушки.  _Судя по всему, он вполне цел. А я вот даже стоять нормально не могу..._

— Капитан! — агенты АНБУ покинули свои прежние позиции и поспешили проверить состояние своего командира. Неджи сделал долгий вздох.

— Я в порядке.

Тем не менее очень скоро его успокаивающее выражение сменилось хмуростью, исказившей его красивое лицо, как только он заметил омрачённое выражение на лице Наруто.

— Что случилось? — вслух поинтересовался он.

Глаза блондина, теперь вернувшиеся к своему естественному цвету, бегали по округе, словно искали что-то.

И тут до Неджи дошло, и хмурость на лице проступила отчётливее. Наруто был здесь, живой и здоровый, но...

Где же Саске?

 

 

## Часть 11

Дождь, дождь, дождь. Холод и влага кололи его пылающую кожу. Горящая... раскалённая добела боль... такая мучительная... расползающаяся по всей его израненной коже. Обильные плески серого дождя били по нему своим сильным напором, но в то же время помогали остудить пылающий жар. Чувства затуманились и притупились, и всё же, пускай очень смутно, он воспринимал то, что находится в чьих-то очень крепких и надёжных руках. Это даровало ощущение защищённости, такое странное и в то же время знакомое...

Но почему оно казалось таким знакомым?

Даже если его подсознательная часть понимала причину более чем ясно, в своём нынешнем состоянии головокружительной лихорадки он не хотел даже осмелиться подумать.

...Если он сейчас откроет глаза, то увидит ли того единственного человека, кого так желает и по кому так остро тоскует? Или повстречается лишь с глазами пустоты, что была его кошмаром столько ночей?

Сильные руки осторожно опустили его вниз. Даже через тонкий халат он почувствовал испороченной кожей спины, что прислонился к обширному старому пню дерева. Земля под ним была мягкая, почти хлюпающая и скользкая. Обычно на такой сырой земле прекрасно остаются отпечатки подошв, однако дождём, который, по-видимому, и не собирался прекращаться, все следы мгновенно смывало, сколько их ни оставляй. И вот, он здесь. Один во тьме за собственными веками, но если бы он открыл глаза... оказался бы он тогда по-прежнему в одиночестве и с прежней пустотой у себя в сердце?

Если он откроет глаза, то сможет ли принять очередную реальность после очередного сна, от которого только что проснулся? Или продолжит видеть иллюзию, в которой потерялся? Слишком много снов, от которых надо проснуться. Слишком много лжи, кажущейся такой реальной. Но... после всего произошедшего... чего ещё ему можно было бояться?

И медленно... вороноволосый мальчик приоткрыл глаза.

Увиденный им мир вращался, всё его тело ещё содрогалось в конвульсиях от боли в проклятой печати. Здесь, прямо перед ним был образ тёмного силуэта, возвышающегося на контрастном фоне ослепительно-белого грозового неба. Саске прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть лицо и прочие детали образа. Подёрнутые поволокой обсидиановые глаза видели всё смягчённым и размытым, и всё-таки он узнал. Это лицо... Как он мог забыть?

Это был его старший брат. Но не нынешний двадцати однолетний жестокий преступник, которого он ненавидел...

Все следы безэмоциональной маски и жёсткости лет исчезли с красивого скульптурного лица, оставив после себя только знакомое, давно ушедшее в прошлое лицо, с глазами без тени кровавого кармазина, а только с чернотой полночного обсидиана. Лицо того, кто давно утерян, давно мёртв... Того, по кому он так безутешно тосковал.

Лицо его тринадцатилетнего старшего брата. Доброго брата, который ни за что его не обидит.

На и без того затянутые дымкой глаза навернулись новые слёзы от ощущения нежного прикосновения этой прекрасной руки к своей прохладной щеке. Рука была холодной — столь же холодной, как непрекращающийся дождь — и всё же...

Она ощущалась настоящей.

Медленно рука младшего пришла в движение, находя себе путь наверх в отчаянных поисках той единственной руки его возлюбленного брата, словно в страхе, что та может исчезнуть, как полуденный туман. Слабые, дрожащие пальцы неуклюже переплелись с другими пальцами, когда нашли их, высказывая свою немую мольбу о том, чтобы этот человек остался.

— Нии-сан...

Призрачный шёпот сорвался с утончённых губ мальчика — столь немощный, как вздох слабеющего дыхания. Единственный раз он не стыдился открыто плакать. Ему это было необходимо. Он хотел этого. Остро желал. Так много дней в притворстве, так много ночей в слезах. Иллюзия или нет, его не волновало. Он не хотел об этом волноваться. И в этот момент ледяной фасад гордого льва пал, разлетаясь на тысячи мельчайших осколков. Хрустальные слёзы хлынули по покалывающим щекам, падая и падая, словно никогда уже не смогут прекратиться. Вся некогда сдерживаемая боль, все страдания, спрятанные за теми глазами... всё это хлынуло потоком наружу.

Саске держался за руку брата так, словно завтрашний день не наступит. Он не верил в завтра. Больше нет. Так много лжи... так много боли...

_«Завтра, Саске»._

Те слова и привычный тычок в лоб. Он привык им верить. Каждый раз. Ему хотелось в них верить, даже если он заранее знал, что Итачи не держит обещаний.

Никогда.

Плача и плача, он ронял слёзы, что блестели подобно восхитительным алмазам посреди ночного грозового хаоса. Время от времени вспыхивала молния вместе с могучим рёвом грома поверх звука сломленных рыданий.

 

_Маленький мальчик с вороными волосами всё плакал и плакал, сидя в одиночестве на безмолвных качелях. Он плакал так сильно, его голос становился сиплым и сухим, и с покрасневших глаз катилось всё больше слёз. Где был его брат, когда он так в нём нуждался?_

_— Нии-сан, где ты? — тоненький всхлип сорвался с дрожащих губ мальчонки, но даже после ожидания и ожидания до наступления ночи... до накатывающей усталости и сонливости... мальчик так и оставался один. Ожидая и ожидая... он ждал... до самого рассвета... но его брат так и не пришёл._

_Как он мог быть здесь? Как он мог быть здесь ради него, когда тот же человек, что вытирал его слёзы, сам же их и вызвал?  
_

За завесой иллюзии, напущенной бедным мальчиком на самого себя, алые глаза Итачи расширились при виде неожиданного зрелища. Его гордый брат неприкрыто плакал — плакал, всхлипывал, дрожал — словно беспомощный малыш, которым был когда-то.  _...Нужно ли мне растирать эти рассыпанные осколки в пыль?_

Тонкая рука цеплялась за его руку... слёзы пятнали бледные щёки... губы слегка дрожали... сколько бы жестоких лет ни прошло, его младший брат остался прежним.

_«Выглядишь так, словно готов расплакаться»._

Лжец. Лжец. Лжец.

_'И что дальше, брат? Что если я и расплачусь?'_

Ненависть. Ненависть. Ненависть.

_'Тебе какое дело, даже если я и расплачусь?'_

Довольно игр. Нет больше сил притворяться.

_«Нии-сан, я люблю тебя»._

— ...В то время как я все эти годы потратил на ложь тебе, ты лгать так и не научился, Саске, — мягко проговорил Итачи, приседая на корточки рядом с младшим братом. Свободная рука его отодвинула в сторону серую ткань халата Саске, чтобы получше взглянуть на проклятую печать. Та распространила свой уродливый узор по всей коже Саске и поглощала его кусочек за кусочком, высасывая из него жизненную энергию. И всё же...

— Нии-сан... нии-сан... — лихорадочно бормотал мальчик, сжимая руку, которую крепко держал, и поднимая её к своему влажному лицу. Слёзы не переставали катиться с его глаз, и некоторые из этих прозрачных капель попадали Итачи на тыльную сторону кисти.

Прямо как в былые времена, словно повинуясь инстинкту, старший Учиха потянулся вперёд и вытер тёплые слёзы с лица своего младшего брата. Чтобы в следующий миг замереть, не моргая от удивления, когда отвратительный узор исчез в том месте, где Итачи только что прикоснулся.

_Даже я не способен это отрицать. Ты всё ещё важен мне, младший брат.  
_  
— Что бы я ни сделал, младший брат, ты, похоже, никогда не возненавидишь меня как следует, не правда ли?

Ещё больше ручейков хрустальных слёз присоединились к дождю на развязшей мягкой земле — каждая капелька с почти неразличимым звуком плеска. Но их обладатель замечал это лишь смутно, в то время как на нём распахивали тонкий халат, представляя обнажённую кожу дождливому миру. Но так ли уж велика разница? В халате или без него — холодно было одинаково. Кожа Саске была прохладна, как надгробная плита, и всё же под нею мальчик горел заживо от невыносимого жара проклятой печати. Холодный и горячий одновременно. Тело его напряглось и задрожало, как безумное.

Закончив раздевать брата, старший Учиха с осторожностью привлёк его гибкую фигуру в свои руки. Может, его собственная одежда и была влажной, но всё-таки не настолько, как у Саске. И медленно, но решительно его свободная рука принялась бродить по нагому телу мальчика, осязая каждый сантиметр фарфоровой кожи. Каждый мельчайший порез, каждый синяк — часть из которых оставил он сам, часть Саске получил в предшествующем сражении — Итачи не пропустил ни одного. И где бы он ни прикоснулся к коже Саске, очень скоро уродующие узоры начинали выцветать, словно их и не было.

Проклятая печать... символ ненависти. Ненависти, спровоцированной непростительным грехом, совершённым этой рукой. Однако... эта же рука... теперь даровала исцеление. Та же самая рука.

Убивающая рука, исцеляющая рука.

Делая это, не в силах отрицать существование внутри себя прежнего заботливого старшего брата, который вновь просыпался, Итачи невольно испытывал и приступ запретного желания, вновь растекающегося по его жилам... с каждым прикосновением... с каждым поглаживанием... всецело ощущая своего брата.

В ответ на эти прикосновения с губ Саске сорвался тонкий стон, почти что кошачье мяуканье. Даже в своём приятном сне о любящем брате, которого он так желал, у него всё равно не получалось не отзываться на эти греховные прикосновения, которые, как он открыл для себя недавно, были больше, чем братскими. Он опять мяукнул, ощутив, как нежная рука Итачи томно соскальзывает по его бедру, прогоняя злосчастную метку. И младший Учиха прильнул ближе к обнимающему его тёплому телу, укладывая голову на хорошо сложённую грудь и прислушиваясь к биению сердца внутри, чтобы убедиться, что всё по-настоящему. Другая его рука обвилась вокруг талии старшего брата и осталась там.

Саске судорожно вздохнул, когда ладонь Итачи пробежалась по чувствительной точке. От этого по его телу разбежались искры внезапного вожделения, и помешать этому он больше не мог. Невзирая на слабое состояние собственного тела, он быстро поднёс руку брата, которую баюкал, к своим губам. Показался розовый язык, чтобы коротко, но действенно её лизнуть, тем самым заставив старшего Учиху дёрнуться от неожиданности. Тем не менее Итачи пришёл в себя буквально за долю секунды и столкнул их губы в глубоком, продолжительном поцелуе. Их языки танцевали и сплетались друг с другом в битве за главенство, до тех пор пока младшему не пришлось уступить, позволяя языку брата проскользнуть в свой опьяняющий рот.

Не разрывая их страстного поцелуя, Саске съехал по пню, к которому прислонялся. Рукой, обнимавшей брата за талию, Саске проехался выше и схватился за сильное плечо, притягивая Итачи на себя сверху.

— Останься со мной.

 

***

— Я велела тебе просто пойти туда и вызволить Саске, а не развязывать войну, но ты же не слушал, да, Наруто? — Цунаде мрачно взирала на подростка, что сидел перед ней, раскачиваясь вперёд-назад на деревянном стуле.

— Тссс. Не так громко, карга! Ты его разбудишь! — резко ответил ей Наруто. Из всех участников миссии, кто сражался в реальном бою, блондин вышел с наименьшим физическим ущербом благодаря Девятихвостому.

— О, а ты, значит, тут не орёшь? — продолжала хмуриться она и всё же голос немного понизила. — И кого это ты каргой назвал?

Наруто показал ей язык, но она просто притворилась, что не увидела, и продолжила свою тираду:  
— После обнаружения и разрушения их убежища — спасибо тебе за старания — Акацуки найдут себе новое место и выследить их будет уже гораздо сложнее. Ты конкретно напортачил, Наруто.

Наруто надулся. 

Цунаде вздохнула.  
— И всё же, люди с чувством ответственности и мозгами там были. У нас по-прежнему есть кое-какая информация о связанных с Акацуки людях, за что мы обязаны Неджи с его командой.

Заслышав это имя, Наруто вскинулся:  
— Как там Неджи? Ему же не сильно досталось, да?

— К сожалению, сильно, — опять вздохнула пятая Хокаге. — Получил множество скверных порезов от какого-то особого струнного оружия. Оставшаяся в ранах чакра с этого оружия отторгает моё лечение...

Детские голубые глаза округлились при этих словах.   
— Но ты же по-любому его вылечишь, да, бабуля? Правда же?

— ...

— Бабуля Цунаде, т-... — но не успел Наруто договорить, как Цунаде поспешно прервала его:

— Эй, да где это видано, чтобы я не могла излечить какие бы то ни было раны? — Годайме послала ему заверительную улыбку, а потом присела перед блондином на корточки, чтобы глазами оказаться с ним на одном уровне. — Не веди себя, как наседка, — сказала она, прикладывая палец к его носу.

— Чего?!

— У меня и так куча работы, а теперь ты вынуждаешь меня делать в два раза больше, — её глаза устремились к спящему вороноволосому мальчику на койке. Палец между тем принялся снова и снова постукивать Наруто по носу. — Раз уж тебе так хочется поиграть в наседку, тогда протяни мне руку помощи и позаботься о своих прелестных цыпочках, идёт? — и с последним тычком по носу она вышла, оставляя за собой красноносого Наруто, который ещё не до конца обработал её слова.

— .....................

И только спустя некоторое время после ухода пятой Хокаге раздался громкий вопль:  
— Каких ещё 'моих цыпочках'?! Да чтоб тебе, карга!

Однако Цунаде уже не могла этого слышать.

— ...Ммх... — послышался с кровати звук, привлекая внимание Наруто. Он сел обратно на свой стул и развернулся, чтобы увидеть, как, дрогнув, распахнутся обсидиановые глаза его товарища.

Младший Учиха молча поморгал несколько раз от яркого света в комнате, пока глаза его наконец не привыкли, и оценил обстановку. Это, как он помнил, была больница в Конохе. Он лежал в постели... Перед ним на стуле сидел Наруто... но не было никаких признаков брата...

Он опять сомкнул веки. В голове вспыхивали образы недавних событий...

_Я прошу тебя остаться, но ты никогда не остаёшься, так ведь, брат?_

 

 

## Часть 12

Мощный дождь наконец-то прекратился. Тем не менее в великолепном особняке Акацуки по-прежнему царил тотальный хаос. Кисаме внимательно осматривался, проходя среди булыжников и людей: в данном случае — гостей, которые разговаривали и в панике выкрикивали всяческие бессмыслицы, а некоторые даже уже уехали. Другие члены организации старались максимально тактично разрулить ситуацию, хотя и они думали об одном и том же: нужно как можно скорее убираться отсюда в какое-нибудь безопасное место на тот случай, если Коноха вернётся к ним с подкреплением, тогда как они тут заняты совсем не обороной.

Иной раз... он скучал по прежним Акацуки. В былые времена они бы уже давно снялись с места, не беспокоясь о политических и финансовых отношениях. И Кисаме даже не сомневался, что его напарник думает точно так же. Может, Итачи и не был особенно разговорчив все те годы, что они проработали вместе, Кисаме всё же думал, что научился читать некоторые из сложных мыслей Учихи.

— Я уж думал, вы не вернётесь, Итачи-сан, — сказал человек-акула, стараясь создать шуточный тон, хотя на самом деле когда он узнал, что Итачи пропал после подрыва особняка Девятихвостым, то решил, что вороноволосый красавец действительно ушёл в отставку.

Означенный Учиха просто проигнорировал это заявление, осматривая их окружение своим пронзительным багровым взглядом. Кисаме заметил, что он промок до нитки. Волосы — хотя с них и капало — были заметно растрёпаны, часть прядей выбились из привычной связки лентой и облепили бледную шею.

— Мы пытаемся уладить ситуацию и уходим как можно скорее. В этот раз мы понесли слишком большой урон, — отрапортовал Кисаме. — Шики ранена, а что до её братца, так я не думаю, что он сможет... — он сдавленно хохотнул, прежде чем сменить тему. Да кому какое дело до этого Ширию? Он сможет подлатать и себя, и сестрицу, и пусть сыплет себе проклятиями, сколько влезет. Что куда больше интересовало человека-акулу, так это...

— Ладно, забудем, — широко улыбнулся Кисаме, обнажая острые зубы. — Думаю, меня больше интересует, куда подевался ваш плащ.

Итачи прищурил на него глаза.  
— Я не обязан отчитываться, — сказал он и повернулся к Кисаме спиной.

 

***

Как только Саске понял, что вернулся в Коноху, его первой мыслью было...  _Итачи опять меня оставил._  Измученный мальчик закрыл глаза и попытался не удариться в слёзы снова, в то время как в темноте за его веками вновь и вновь вспыхивали кадры недавних событий о них с братом. Он сделал судорожный вздох и попытался взять себя в руки. И тут...

— Привет.

Шорох.

Что-то тяжёлое и влажное, но притом странно тёплое, опустилось на него, заставляя Саске вновь открыть глаза, которые мгновенно увеличились при виде легшего на него объекта. Долгое мгновение он пялился на него, а потом поднял глаза, чтобы пересечься с глазами Наруто.

Голубоглазый блондин выглядел болезненным, его по обыкновению ярко-голубые глаза потускнели, словно в них погас жизненный свет, но губы растянулись в лёгкой улыбке. Она была искренней, но в то же время казалась странно пустой.

— Он был вместе с тобой, когда я... ну, когда  _мы_  тебя нашли. И я подумал... — он замялся, словно раздумывая на удачностью идеи, и пододвинул стул поближе к теперь уже сидящему на кровати другу. — В общем, я подумал, может, ты захочешь его оставить.

Угольно-чёрные глаза не отрывались от лица светловолосого кицунэ. Единственный раз их взгляд не был резким, или безэмоциональным, или утаивающим что-то... в нём была лишь чистая мука. Некоторое время они неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза, прежде чем Саске разорвал контакт, вновь переводя взгляд на плащ Итачи у себя в руках. Пальцы болезненно медленно обвели контур алого облака, словно бы заворожённые им. Материя всё ещё хранила запах Итачи.

Вороноволосый мальчик разрывался меж двумя непростыми решениями. Он мог прямо сейчас взять в руки плащ и насладиться ароматом присутствия брата. Или же мог отказаться от этого и растерзать вещь на клочки, позволяя себе вернуться на позицию ненависти.

...Так или иначе, это не поможет ему забыть. И не сможет сгладить его шрамы. Саске прикусил губы.

— ...Плакать — это нормально, — прозвучал тихий голос Наруто. Лицо мальчика-кицунэ ещё больше погрустнело, когда он вспомнил, как нашёл в лесу Саске, крепко спящего в коконе из плаща брата. Он вспомнил выражение лица Учихи и должен был признать, что...

Никогда ещё не видел Саске таким удовлетворённым.

Учиха некоторое время помолчал. И когда заговорил вновь, страдания полностью сошли с его лица.

— Я в порядке, — он стащил с себя покрывало. Очевидно, с намерением встать с постели. — Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

Наруто нахмурился и пихнул его обратно. Саске вытаращился на него и попытался сесть... только чтобы оказаться опрокинутым на спину — на сей раз с бо́льшим нажимом. Упрямый Учиха издал агрессивный рык, сверля Наруто взглядом снизу вверх.

— Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь, добе?

— Можешь ты хоть раз не быть такой задницей? — хотя слова Наруто были резкими, это никак не вязалось с выражением его лица. Саске собирался было возразить, однако порастерял все слова.

Наруто выглядел так, словно вот-вот заплачет.

— Я не предлагаю тебе жалость, — сказал голубоглазый блондин. — Ты не хочешь жалости, но сам же и делаешь себя жалким, Саске. Я предлагал... нет... предлагаю тебе... компанию.

_А ещё я считал себя твоим лучшим другом... По крайней мере я думал, что мы...  
_  
— ...Наруто. Я... — открыл было рот Саске, но ничего кроме этих двух слов из него не вышло.

И когда тишина в комнате стала невыносимо густой, Наруто вышел, не сказав более ни слова.

 

**ххххх**

Наруто закрыл дверь с негромким хлопком. Как только всё, что напоминало ему об одном вороноволосом ублюдке, исчезло из поля зрения, он съехал по двери, закрыв лицо ладонями.

_Вот дерьмо, и это я-то сбежал, хотя должен о нём заботиться. Как тупо.  
_  
— Наруто? А чего ты здесь? — спросил девичий голос. 

Наруто медленно посмотрел вверх.  
— Сакура-чан?

Сакура увидела подавленность в лице своего товарища и вздохнула, присаживаясь рядом с ним.  
— Саске-кун в порядке? — спросила она, бездумно покручивая в пальцах два цветка. 

Что ж, по её интонации Наруто понял, что в действительности она спрашивала: «Подходящий ли сейчас момент увидеться с ним?» И он свесил голову, отвечая пожатием плеч.

Розововолосая отреагировала без слов, приоткрыв рот в форме буквы "о". И опять вздохнула. Ей хотелось бы знать, что случилось на той миссии, хотелось бы тогда быть рядом и помочь, но нет, на тот момент она была занята на другой миссии, а новости узнала лишь этим утром.

И всё же Наруто был убеждён, что лучше ей не знать всей истории. Это не принесёт ей ничего хорошего. Пускай Сакура и закалилась за эти годы, она всё же по-прежнему питала к Саске глубокую привязанность.

Ноздрей коснулся сладкий аромат, и Наруто вновь поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Сакура помахивает перед ним одним из своих цветков. Розовый оттенок лепестков напоминал цвет волос Сакуры, но был чуть светлее.

— Сакура-чан?

— Этот для тебя, Наруто, — улыбнулась она. — Спасибо, что вернул Саске-куна.

— ...Да мелочи. Он меня выручил, так что я просто вернул ему услугу, — ответил он. — А второй для Саске, да?

— Да. В любом случае, спасибо, — Сакура прислонилась спиной к двери и вздохнула в третий раз. — И к твоему сведению, я вроде как ревную.

При этих её словах лазурные глаза слегка округлились.  
— К чему ревнуешь?

— Ну, уж не знаю, замечал ли ты это раньше, но... — она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть товарищу прямо в глаза. — Ты единственный, к кому Саске-кун прислушивается, даже если ему это явно не нравится.

Эти слова отдавались у мальчика в ушах снова и снова, и он молчал, словно в трансе, а Сакура между тем продолжала:  
— Будь ты девушкой, думаю, из тебя вышла бы серьёзная соперница. А, ладно... ужасно глупо звучит. Забудь, — она похлопала его по плечу и поднялась на ноги.

— Уходишь?

— Ну, да, — пусть даже она и осталась бы ещё, вряд ли бы это помогло. Она подумала, что лучше уйти. В красивых зелёных глазах роилось множество эмоций, но она скрыла их за улыбкой, так похожей на улыбку Наруто во время его недавнего разговора с Саске, и помахала на прощание. — Пожалуйста, позаботься о Саске-куне. Не дай ему себе навредить. Пока.

Наруто смотрел, как она уходила, потом перевёл взгляд обратно на зажатые в руке цветы.

_«Будь ты девушкой, думаю, из тебя вышла бы серьёзная соперница»._

Прежде он это отрицал, даже заверил сам себя в обратном, однако...

_Что если я действительно люблю Саске, Сакура-чан?_

 

**ххххх**

Саске включил душ, давая горячим струям воды успокоить ноющие мышцы, и схватился рукой за железную перекладину на тот случай, если колени подведут его. Он закрыл глаза. Звук бьющей по ванне воды был таким громким, что не позволял его скачущим мыслям наводить свои порядки. Ему это было только на руку, поскольку не приходилось страдать от очередного нервного срыва. А если кого, чёрт подери, и надо было сплавить в психушку, так лучше Наруто.

Так Саске смог бы навещать его каждый день и приносить его излюбленный рамен, невзирая на огромную табличку "Животных не кормить".

От этой мысли губы растянулись в кривой улыбке. Что ж, по крайней мере у него ещё осталось чувство юмора, пускай дурное и не смешное. Он знал, что Наруто переживает и потому просто обязан вести себя, как задница.

Рука потянулась к тюбику с шампунем и выдавила немного на ладонь. Прохладный аромат оказался приятным и расслабляющим, и Саске решил, что ему нравится. Быть может, стоит в следующий раз прикупить себе эту марку...

Он принялся массировать кожу головы, стараясь при этом разобрать колтуны пальцами. Впервые Саске задался вопросом, почему он так сильно опустил волосы и даже не думал стричься. Они со временем стали его гордостью, и всё же какова реальная причина? У него и самого не было ответа.

А тем временем, пока он продолжал заниматься своими длинными волосами, ему начало казаться, будто собственные пальцы пробегающие по всей длине каждой пряди, принадлежали вовсе не ему. Обсидиановые глаза вдруг стали красными, когда резко распахнулись, и мальчик обернулся, чтобы посмотреть через плечо.

Никого не было.

Непрерывный поток воды сбегал по телу мальчика, смывая шампунь, и белая пена исчезала в кромешно-чёрном водостоке. И тут кроваво-красные глаза расширились в тусклом отражении, которое мальчик увидел на сияющей поверхности белой стены. Саске усмехнулся. Горькой усмешкой, чтобы поглумиться над самим собой и собственной тупой ненаблюдательностью.

С такими длинными волосами он выглядел в точности, как копия Итачи.

_«Ты мой, младший брат»._

_...Наверное, ты прав, брат. Ты всегда прав._

И тут ему на глаза попались ножницы, хранившиеся возле раковины...

 

**ххххх**

Наруто повторно вошёл в комнату и обнаружил, что Саске уже покинул постель. Он покачал головой и поставил цветок Сакуры — тот, что предназначался Саске, — в вазу. Что до собственного цветка, то Наруто, немного поколебавшись, тоже поместил его в вазу рядом с цветком Саске. Он заберёт его после того, как закончит на сегодня с Ледяным Принцем.

До ушей донёсся звук бегущей воды. Наруто решил было дождаться, пока Саске выйдет, однако предательские ноги уже поднесли его к ванной, остановившись перед самой дверью. Сглотнув комок в горле, мальчик-кицунэ постучался.

Тук. Тук. Тут.

Нет ответа.

Наруто нахмурился и постучал ещё раз.

Тук. Тук. Тук.

— Саске?

По-прежнему нет ответа.

_«Не дай ему себе навредить».  
_  
Блондин почувствовал, как подскочило сердце.  _Твою ж мать, да пусть ублюдок только подумает самовыпилиться! Пусть только попробует!_

Без всякого разрешения Наруто отпер дверь запасным ключом, мысленно благодаря за него Цунаде, и вломился внутрь. Едва он только завидел Саске с ножницами, как в тот же миг напрыгнул на него.

— Чё за нахрен ты творишь?! — заорал блондин.

От внезапности атаки у Саске округлились глаза, и оба мальчика с громким ударом рухнули на холодный пол.

 

 

## Часть 13

— Чё за нахрен ты творишь?! — заорал Наруто, тотчас бросаясь на другого мальчика.

Глаза у Саске округлились от внезапности атаки, а потом оба парня с громким ударом рухнули на холодный пол. Оправившись минутой позже, темноволосый мальчик устремил обвинительный взгляд на Наруто, который в крепком захвате держал обе его руки и, как оказалось, восседал у Саске на бёдрах.

— И это ты меня спрашиваешь?

Наруто скептически на него пялился, а потом открыл рот, чтобы предъявить встречное обвинение:  
— Я не даю тебе совершить нечто идиотское.

Испепеляющий взгляд Саске потемнел, и он попытался отнять у Наруто собственные руки.  
— Что-то я не вникаю, что идиотского в моём желании обрезать волосы.

Голубые глаза расширились, и блондин всё пялился, пялился и пялился. И в конце концов после продолжительной паузы заговорил:  
— ...Так ты не собирался с собой покончить?

Саске, который перестал сопротивляться некоторое время назад, наградил его взглядом, говорящим "ты полный идиот". В этот момент в чертах лица блондина проступило облегчение, и он зашёлся сухим смехом над собственной острой реакцией.

_Когда же добе наконец повзрослеет?_  Вороноволосый мальчик вздохнул.   
— И может, отпустишь меня уже? Иначе я могу решить, что ты пытаешься меня изнасиловать.

При этих словах в лицо мальчика-кицунэ резко ударил жар, давший знать о себе за счёт проступивших на высоких скулах красных пятен, расползшихся затем по всему лицу и ушам. Наруто стал похож на помидор со светлыми волосами, когда наконец-то сообразил, в какой многообещающей позиции они находятся и что к тому же... Саске совершенно голый. Наруто живо отпустил его руки, встал и довольно быстро отвернулся, бормоча под нос нечто бессвязное. Но несмотря на свою нелепую реакцию, Наруто не спешил покинуть ванную.

Саске глядел на него, прежнее его упадочное настроение сменилось весельем. Он сцапал с перекладины чистое полотенце и повязал вокруг пояса.

— Эй, добе, — окликнул он.

— ...Чего? — отозвался Наруто, по-прежнему стоя к нему спиной.

Саске подошёл к нему сзади, и Наруто чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда почувствовал, как чужая рука проползла рядом с его талией к низу руки; со всё ещё влажной кожи Саске на его кожу попало несколько капелек воды. Саске стоял так близко, что блондин мог ощутить аромат шампуня вместе с естественным запахом его тела. Так близко...

Что-то холодное и твёрдое коснулось ладони, вырывая блондина из мечтательности. Наруто перевёл взгляд на объект, что всунули ему в руку. Ножницы. Но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Саске заговорил первым:   
— Я тут подумал, не примешь ли ты честь подстричь мне волосы?

Окей, выходит, Его Высочество оказались не в таком плачевном состоянии душевного здоровья, как предполагалось. Наруто ощутил было побуждение немедленно залепить пощёчину тщеславному ублюдку, однако сдержался из двух соображений. 

Во-первых, пощёчины — это как-то по-девчачьи, а во-вторых, пускай эта 'просьба об одолжении' и вышла тщеславной и односторонне направленной, всё же это была 'просьба об одолжении', а ведь речь шла, на минуточку, о Саске — не в меру высокомерном ублюдке, который никого не просил об одолжениях. И потом, каждая собака знала, как ревностно Саске берёг свои волосы.

Так стоит ли принять столь любезно предложенную честь?

— Зачем? Мне вот вроде как нравится их длина, — полюбопытствовал он, но предложенные ножницы принял, перед тем как медленно обернуться, чтобы повстречаться с глубокими обсидиановыми сферами. Что ж, вообще-то он готов был сказать: «Я думал, тебе нравилась их длина», — но в последний момент передумал, когда увидел эмоцию, что плавала на дне тех глаз за мгновение до полного её запечатывания, после чего на её месте осталась только бесконечная тёмная пустота.

_Тебе незачем быть таким безэмоциональным..._

— А тебе всё надо знать? — ответил Саске вопросом на вопрос. Тон его был скорее мягок, потому как он уловил болезненное выражение на лице лучшего друга.

Лазурные сферы колыхались, как неспокойный океан, отражая дневной свет в окне ванной комнаты, когда встретились с парой кромешно-чёрных глаз, силясь отыскать бездонную глубину в поисках сокрытых там эмоций. И не нашли ничего. Саске безупречно их прятал. Раньше, хотя эти глаза и редко показывали что-то, кроме ярости, бывали случаи, когда Саске позволял проскочить и другим эмоциям, но сейчас...

Маскировка была слишком идеальна.

Блондин разорвал зрительный контакт и жестом позвал Саске к зеркалу, а после вышел из ванной.  
— Я за стулом.

Минутой позже Наруто возвратился с деревянным стулом. Он установил его напротив зеркала, дождался, пока другой мальчик сядет, и заговорил:  
— Только ты потом не рви на себе волосы из-за того, что выбрал меня своим личным стилистом, лады?

Саске только бровь изогнул. Наруто вздохнул и принял это в качестве согласия, а потом принялся в последний раз расчёсывать длинные шёлковые пряди от корней до кончиков. Поразительно, насколько мягкими были эти полночно-чёрные пряди скользившие меж зубьев расчёски и его пальцами, словно вода. Один долгий момент блондин даже рассматривал вариант отказаться от "чести" и не обрезать Саске его длинные волосы.

Но в итоге решил всё же сделать то, чего пожелали Его Высочество. Наруто прищёлкнул ножницами, словно профессиональный парикмахер, и принялся стричь. Хорошая доля шёлковых чёрных волос упала на пол. Наруто изучил первый результат и рассудил, что получилось не так уж плохо, однако когда собрался было уже продолжить...

— Подожди! — вмешался Саске, чьи утончённые чёрты лица исказились в фирменной нахмуренности.

— Э? Теперь передумал? — губы Наруто разошлись в лисьей улыбке, и он игриво пощёлкал ножницами. — Я знал, Саске-чан не перенесёт того, чтоб ему остригли его драгоценные волосы.

Саске ещё пуще нахмурился. Честное слово, когда добе уже повзрослеет? И Саске, чёрт возьми, скорее назвал бы происходящее 'обрубанием', а не стрижкой.

— Думаю, лучше я сам, — сказал вороноволосый, протянув руку к ножницам. Но Наруто лишь убрал их из его зоны досягаемости. Саске предпринял новую попытку, разворачиваясь уже так быстро, чтобы выхватить инструмент, однако Наруто сумел уклониться и показал ему язык.

— Нет. Ты попросил меня.

— Нет. Слушай, добе. Твои парикмахерские навыки ещё хуже, чем у Гая. Не валяй дурака и отдай мне ножницы.

— ...Но ты сам предложил мне такую честь, — сказал Наруто, изображая глубочайшее огорчение. Стало веселее и несколько легче от вида того, как Саске начинал беситься.

— И забираю её обратно, — раздражённо проворчал наследник Учиха. Он встал и собирался было уже воспользоваться своим преимуществом в росте, чтобы отнять ножницы, когда Наруто шустро отступил назад и заявил:

— Ну ладно, раз не хочешь, чтобы я тебя стриг, дело хозяйское. Но я не дам тебе делать это самому.

— Да не собираюсь я с собой кончать! —  _Раздражающий идиот._ — А теперь отдай ножницы.

— Самостоятельно подстричься красиво не получится, — вставил Наруто как бы между делом.

— Во всяком случае выйдет получше, чем у тебя.

— Умм...

Повисло некоторое молчание, пока его не нарушил плавный голос:  
— Помощь пригодится?

Оба мальчика обернулись, чтобы увидеть стоящего в дверях Неджи. Большую площадь его тела покрывали бинты.

— Неджи! Я думал, ты... — начал Наруто.

— Серьёзно ранен? — закончил за него Неджи. Наруто кивнул.

— Что сказать, лечение Годайме-самы более эффективно, чем ты думал. Теперь ясно, почему Ли так быстро поправлялся.

— О, в таком случае примешь ли ты вместо меня честь обрезать Саске волосы? — спросил Наруто, игнорируя невидимые кинжалы, которые метал в него взглядом Учиха.

Неджи несколько позабавила формулировка Наруто, но он промолчал и забрал у широко улыбающегося блондина ножницы.  
— Конечно, почему нет?

 

**ххххх**

— Вот. Готово, — объявил Неджи, стряхивая отрезанные пряди с плеч Саске, в то время как Наруто сидел возле раковины, наблюдая за работой гения Хьюга. Саске кивнул и встал, не заботясь о том, что по-прежнему полураздет. Наруто шлепнулся со своего места.

— Ого. Ты и правда хорош, Неджи.

— А как, ты думал, я поддерживаю свои волосы в хорошем состоянии? — сказал Неджи, восхищаясь делом рук своих.

Волосы у Саске спереди остались длинными, а сзади были укорочены. Хотя и не слишком сильно. В сущности волосы теперь выглядели почти так же, как четыре года назад, разве что были малость длиннее и требовали немного геля, чтобы топорщиться иголками. Похоже что Неджи очень внимательный, раз понял, что Саске хотел вернуть волосам прежний вид. И хотя Неджи не представлял, с чего вдруг наследник Учиха решил подстричься, он не стал поднимать этот вопрос.

По окончании работы белоглазый юноша вымыл ножницы и убрал на место.

Саске, убедившись, что волосы в порядке, обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Наруто с Неджи.  
— Не возражаете, если я продолжу утренние процедуры?

Прежде чем Наруто успел что-нибудь ответить, Неджи закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
— Совсем нет. Продолжай, — и с этими словами без каких-либо затруднений выволок Наруто из ванной, отчего Саске задался вопросом: а точно ли Хьюга всё ещё ранен.

 

**ххххх**

Неджи выволок Наруто из ванной, протащил по комнате и наконец довольно жёстко бросил на койку Саске, прежде чем самому сесть рядом с лежащим блондином.

— Знаешь, если бы ты не сидел просто так, я мог бы решить, что ты собираешься меня изнасиловать, — сказал блондин, стараясь процитировать слова Саске с той же невозмутимостью.

Неджи возвёл бровь, выглядя слегка задумчивым.  
— Хмм... а ведь неплохая идея.

— Ч-чегось?! — резко сел Наруто, огроменными глазами вылупившись на друга. Чудо, что он не превратился в Наруто-помидор второй раз за день, хотя в животе у него поселилось странное ощущение, и он отполз от белоглазого юноши на приличное расстояние.

Неджи мягко хмыкнул; его голос звучал гладко, как бархат.  
— На самом деле, не собираюсь. Я не в восторге от мысли о том, чтобы кого-то насиловать, особенно тебя, Наруто, — он встретился с блондином прямым взглядом. Даже столь белые глаза — такие белые, словно свежевыпавший снег — никогда не показывали эмоций, потому что всегда оставались чисто-белыми, такими непохожими на глаза Саске, что прятали всё от мира.

Когда Наруто вглядывался в эти белые глаза напротив, они казались такими открытыми и искренними, словно просили кого-то заглянуть под их щит. За последние годы он заметил, как глаза мальчика Хьюга — пусть и полные гордости и уверенности — смягчились, привнеся легчайшее изменение в его красивое лицо... Отчего-то блондину такой взгляд показался куда более пугающим, нежели другие, более жёсткие взгляды, виденные им во время стычек.

— Почему? — не смог не поинтересоваться Наруто, всё ещё не в силах оторвать глаз от красивого парня напротив себя.

Неджи улыбнулся.  
— Потому что ты крикун Конохи номер один... Ауу! — воскликнул Неджи схватившись за руку, по которой ему только что вдарил Наруто. Хьюга послал в него самый свирепый взгляд, на что взамен получил самый невинный.

После выражение лица гения Хьюга сделалось более серьёзным, когда глаза его упали на чёрный с красными облаками плащ, лежавший недалеко от них на той же кровати.

— ...

— Он такой упёртый ублюдок, — сказал Наруто.  _И эгоистичный.  
_  
— ...Иногда, когда птицу выпускают из клетки, ей некуда лететь и она просто возвращается в клетку, — мягко произнёс Неджи.

Птица, которая, сколько её ни выпускай, будет залетать обратно в ожидающую клетку.

— ...Знаю, — лазурные глаза обратились к закрытой двери ванной. — Так как нам теперь быть?

— Похоже что мы упустили наилучшую возможность уничтожить Акацуки. Разведка нападёт на их след, но не думаю, что это будет просто, ведь они не так глупы. Так что, полагаю... — взгляд Неджи проследовал к той же двери. — Он заслуживает перерыв.

 

## Примечание к части

Предпоследняя часть. :)

## Часть 14

_— Я дома, — сказал он, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь. Его не заботило, услышит ли кто-нибудь, как он снимает обувь и проходит внутрь. Он не ждал, что кто-нибудь его встретит, но она по своему обыкновению была тут как тут. Она, которая улыбалась ему всякий раз, как видела его после возвращения. Она, которая всегда улыбалась, в какой бы час её сын ни возвращался домой. Она, которая всегда обнимала его двумя тонкими руками... такими хрупкими и ломкими они были, но в то же время такими оберегающими, всегда способными согреть тех, кого она любила. И как обычно она прислонилась нежным поцелуем к его лбу._

_Его мать. Самая прекрасная женщина в мире._

_Его мать. Женщина, которая любила его до последнего вздоха и каждой капли своей крови._

_— Мой дорогой ребёнок, Итачи, — услышал он её голос, такой нежный, такой мелодичный. — Добро пожаловать домой, — её улыбка была настоящей и любящей. Безусловная любовь. Такая чистая и бесхитростная. И он помнил её запах... такой же освежающий и сладкий, как у пионов на солнечном лугу. Она, которая всегда улыбалась, зная, что он в безопасности. Она, которая крепко его обнимала, не обращая внимания на запятнавшую его кровь._

_Его мать. Единственная женщина, которая когда-либо была для него важна._

_Его мать. Единственный человек, который способен был даровать ему ощущение дома._

_...Вот только её любовь не принадлежала ему безраздельно._

_— Нии-сан!_

_И тут на него налетел маленький мальчик... прямо в его окровавленные руки. Его маленький брат... такой чистый... такой невинный... такой глупый... выглядел таким счастливым, жмясь к нему в объятиях и совсем не беспокоясь о крови, пачкавшей его чистое бледное личико. Его глупый младший брат... такой хрупкий и ломкий. Вечно нуждавшийся в его защите, вечно ходивший за ним по пятам._

_Его глупый младший брат, который безраздельно принадлежал ему._

_Ему... и только ему одному._

_Отец однажды сказал Итачи, что он обязан быть сильным, будучи истинным наследником клана Учиха. И Итачи вырос сильным, не нуждаясь в какой-либо защите. И он всегда замечал, как руки матери защищающе обвивали его младшего брата. Его младшего брата, который больше него нуждался в защите. Его младший брат, которого нужно было защитить от женщины, хрупкой как стеклянная роза..._

_Его мать. Чью жизнь он отнял собственными руками._

_Его мать. Женщина, которая любила своих сыновей до последнего вздоха и каждой капли крови._

_— Мой дорогой ребёнок, Итачи, — слышал он, как она говорила, а из её рта ручейком вытекала кровь. — Я люблю тебя несмотря ни на что._

_Кровь... больше крови... сочащейся из её глаз, словно слёзы. Кровь... пропитывавшая её одежду даже в тех местах, где Итачи её не ранил, пропитывавшая её всю пахучей красной жидкостью. И он обнаружил, что пристыл к месту, таращась на идущее прямо к нему окровавленное тело его матери._

_— Мой дорогой ребёнок, Итачи... — прошептала она, обвивая его двумя своими тонкими руками. Тёплая кровь пропитала её рукава, увлажнявшие его кожу, и он заметил, что её объятия — холодные, какими никогда раньше не были. Она была мертва. И никогда не оживёт. — Позаботься о брате ради меня. Мой милый малыш... Обещай мне, что не причинишь ему боли. Обещай, — её окровавленные пальцы погладили его по щеке, и он содрогнулся оттого, какими холодными они были._

_Он не мигая глядел на свою мёртвую мать, всматриваясь в её кровоточащие глаза.  
— Почему ты просишь меня сейчас, мама? — услышал он собственный вопрос._

_Мать печально улыбнулась и обняла его крепче.  
— Ты ведь любишь его, разве нет? — она была так близко. Он ощущал её сладкий аромат, смешанный с запахом крови. Крови, которая не переставала течь. — Разве нет?_

_Но прежде чем он успел вымолвить хоть слово, она с хриплым вскриком расплавилась в лужу крови на полу._   


..............................

Глаза-шаринганы резко распахнулись. С каждого дюйма тела их обладателя стекал пот, в то время как он осмотрительно сканировал окружающую обстановку. Он по-прежнему находился в лесу. Кожу овевал прохладный воздух, вокруг что-то невнятно крокотали ночные птицы. Сон? Он нахмурился пробегая рукой сквозь влажные волосы и смахивая в сторону те, что прилипли ко лбу. Ему уже так давно ничего не снилось о своём прошлом, что он перестал видеть сны. Так почему сейчас?

_«Мой дорогой ребёнок, Итачи, я люблю тебя несмотря ни на что»_ , — снова и снова эхом отдавался у него в ушах голос матери, как если бы Итачи стоял меж двух скал.

_«Позаботься о брате ради меня. Мой милый малыш... Обещай мне, что не причинишь ему боли. Обещай»_ , — её голос звучал так ясно, как будто она и правда говорила с ним лицом к лицу ещё несколько минут назад. И её облик стоял у него прямо перед глазами.

_«Ты ведь любишь его, разве нет?»_  Итачи закрыл глаза и плотнее укутался в позаимствованный плащ. Утончённое лицо его испортилось глубокой мрачностью, когда с губ сорвался тихий шёпот:  
— Мне жаль, мама...

 

***

— Здаров, Шикамару! — помахал Наруто означенному парню, на лице у которого было привычное скучающее выражение, несмотря на то что рядом с ним находилась красивая светловолосая девушка.

— Здаров, — сказал Шикамару, не потрудившись помахать в ответ, ведь это было так хлопотно. Однако прежде чем он успел что-то добавить, вечно неугомонный блондин спросил у него, лыбясь от уха до уха: 

— У вас свиданка?

— Нет, — вклинилась Темари. — Ему просто лень было чем-то заниматься, так что пришлось силком его вытащить. К тому же коноховский фестиваль в диковинку для неместных вроде меня.

— О как... да у вас точняк свиданка, — сказал Наруто, не теряя широченной улыбки. Темари метнула в него уничтожающий взгляд, к каким у Наруто, много времени проводившего в обществе Саске, явно уже выработался иммунитет.

— Так... — начал Шикамару. — А что насчёт вашей троицы? Только не говорите, что у вас свидание на троих.

— О да! Точно так! — радостно чирикнул Наруто. Чересчур радостно, к досаде Саске и Неджи.

— Нет, не так, — немедленно вмешался в разговор Саске, в то время как рука Неджи уже зажимала ваннабе Хокаге рот, не давая ляпнуть что-нибудь ещё, что наведёт окружающих на странные мысли. — Добе всё сочиняет. Похоже, ему просто нравится играться, как дитя малое и...

— Хочется халявного рамена, — закончил Неджи. Одна его рука по-прежнему удерживала Наруто, а вторая продолжала зажимать рот, который издавал в чужую ладонь приглушённое мычание.

— Ясно... — закатил глаза Шикамару. — Ну, ещё свидимся, — сказал он, после чего был утащен Темари в сторону ближайшей торговой палатки. Ключевое слово: утащен.

Саске с Неджи переглянулись, потом посмотрели на Наруто, у которого по-прежнему был зажат рот, и вздохнули. 

— Так куда сначала пойдём? — поинтересовался Саске и тут же обернулся на возглас "ААУ!" от старшего из их компании, которого Наруто в отчаянных попытках добиться свободы слова укусил за руку, что сработало эффективно, не считая преисполненного 'доброжелательности' взгляда от Хьюга.

— В «Ичираку», ясен пень! — заявил Наруто, тыча пальцем в сторону названной забегаловки. Однако он быстренько изменил своё мнение, завидев выражения на красивых лицах своих компаньонов. — А, ну... можно и поиграть сначала.

Именно Наруто предложил сходить на этот фестиваль, ежегодно проводимый в Конохе. На нём собиралось огромное множество магазинчиков из огромного множества мест, в том числе из других стран. Здесь много во что можно было поиграть и даже получать призы.

Сказать по правде, двое гениев начисто позабыли про этот фестиваль да и ни разу не участвовали в его увеселениях за все годы с момента его основания, поскольку Неджи всегда был слишком занят на миссиях, а Саске... был Саске. Ему было плевать, и он сказал, что не заинтересован, а потому все годы с основания фестиваля (которое произошло при содействии тех, кто желал продвигать коммерческую торговлю в стране), именно Наруто всегда участвовал в веселье. Иногда вместе с Ирукой-сенсеем, а иногда и с так называемым эро-сеннином.

И когда светловолосый кицунэ выдвинул предложение, а Неджи согласился, они оба решили, что Учихе просто необходимо развеяться и что они вполне могут повеселиться все вместе.

— А, зараза! Промазал! — Наруто раздражённо щёлкнул пальцами, когда брошенный им маленький розовый шарик всего на какой-то дюйм промахнулся мимо корзины. — Ещё раз! — сказал он, шлёпая на стойку свои... вообще-то, это были деньги Саске, но блондин отчего-то был уверен, что достаточно состроить щенячьи глазки — и можно ни за что не платить.

Думс.

— Да чтоб тебя! Опять промах!

Тут Неджи с Саске призадумались: каким это ветром блондинистого добе занесло в отряд АНБУ, если он даже не в состоянии забросить мяч в корзину. Может, он нарочно мазилу строил, чтобы их растормошить?

— Гах! Чёрт! Я хочу эту набивную лягушку! Ещё одна попытка!

...А может, и нет.

— Мне вот интересно, каким местом ты бросаешь кунаи, Наруто, — заговорил позабавленный Неджи. 

Наруто надулся и всучил розовый шарик ему в ладонь, а потом скрестил руки на груди.  
— Это сложнее, чем думаешь...

Неджи бросил ему самоуверенную ухмылку.  
— Посмотрим.

И Саске ничуть не удивился, когда шарик Неджи влетел прямо в ожидающую корзинку, вызвав одобрительные возгласы у собравшихся возле палатки людей и забавное выражение лица у Наруто.

— Да тебе просто свезло, — заявил блондин.

Неджи самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
— И сколько ещё раз мне надо доказать, что это не так?

Наруто улыбнулся во все зубы.  
— Выиграй для меня вон ту первую призовую лягушку.

Гений Хьюга пожал плечами.  
— Идёт.

Если бы Саске не знал Наруто так хорошо, то стоял бы и ждал, пока эти двое закончат свою игру в "слабо". Но поскольку речь шла об упёртом добе, который так просто не сдастся, пока наконец не победит, то вороноволосый мальчик решил подыскать себе другое занятие, потому как был уверен, что добе никуда отсюда не денется. Не дожидаясь предостережений от гиперопекающего его блондина, юный Учиха сунул руки в карманы и по-тихому отделился от палатки.

Пока как он бесцельно прогуливался по округе, на глаза ему попались двое мальчишек — явно родных братьев — игравших в игру в другой палатке...

— Ого, нии-сан, ты так хорош! Научи меня! Научи! — тараторил младший из них, оттягивая брата за рукав.

Старший широко улыбнулся и слегка похлопал братишку по голове.  
— В следующий раз, ладно?

— Правда? Обещаешь?

...Звучало столь знакомо...

— Разве я когда-нибудь нарушил хоть одно обещание?

Младший из мальчиков разулыбался в ответ и обнял брата за пояс: таким крохой он был.  
— Ни разу! Ты лучший брат на свете! А можешь теперь достать мне того мягкого дракона?

— Без проблем. Просто жди и смотри...

...И в то же время настолько непохоже...

Саске поспешно отвёл взгляд от братьев, не желая слышать дальнейший разговор. Он ускорил шаг, желая вернуться к друзьям. Однако чем дальше и дальше, тем, казалось, единообразнее становились окружавшие его речи. И чем сильнее он ускорялся, тем более размытым становилось настоящее, искажаясь до формы его старых воспоминаний.

_«Нии-сан... нии-сан...»_

Бежать. Ему нужно было убежать отсюда.

_«Завтра, Саске»._

И вскоре вороноволосый юноша обнаружил, что стоит посреди заброшенного травяного поля. Вдали от всего... вдали ото всех. Слегка запыхавшись, он осмотрелся в новом месте. Здесь он был совершенно один. Один в обширном поле высокой травы, над которым ярко сияла холодная полная луна. Он сделал несколько шагов — мягко зашелестела трава — прямо к большому дереву, возвышавшемуся посреди поля в гордом одиночестве, и сел.

Однако даже сейчас, в этом месте воспоминания продолжали преследовать его без остановки. Он вздохнул и откинулся спиной на твёрдую кору, глядя вверх на сияющую луну.

Никому не сбежать от своего прошлого.

 

***

Блестящая красивая люстра с белыми, красными, зелёными и синими кристаллами, кое-где слегка побитыми, покачивалась на ночном ветру, создавая эхо лёгкого звона. Приличный участок украшенной стены отсутствовал; осколки стекла от окон и деревянные обломки того, что было королевских размеров кроватью, усеивали растрескавшийся пол, каждый шаг по которому отзывался жутким хрустом.

Эти руины теперь представлял из себя особняк Акацуки.

Хрусть. Хрусть.

Делался шаг за шагом, в то время как кроваво-красные сферы бесцельно блуждали по комнате. Прохладный ветер задувал в огромную прореху стены, нежно оглаживая тонкие черты лица невидимыми пальцами.

Хрусть. Хрусть.

Глаза его опустились, завидев что-то сияющее, усиленно бликующее, словно бы в дополнение к великолепию яркой полной луны. Он ускорил шаг и присел на корточки, чтобы подобрать предмет. Даже при слабой освещенности в комнате было не трудно понять, что это такое.

Звено лопнувшей серебряной цепи.

Маленький кусочек металла издевательски поблескивал у него в руке. Пускай это была лишь малая частица от существенно более длинного целого, насмешничества в ней от этого не становилось меньше. Цепь, что так любила издеваться над своим пленником ярким серебристым сверканием. Теперь же казалось, что эта цепь издевается ни над кем иным, как над ним самим. Глаза его сузились, когда он зажал мелкую насмешницу в кулаке с такой силой, что костяшки руки стали призрачно-белыми, и молча встал.

— Не спится? — раздался голос у него за спиной, но гений Учиха явно ничуть не испугался. Он медленно обернулся, отвечая акулоподобному человеку абсолютным молчанием, которое само по себе спрашивало и отвечало.

— Как только я увидел, что вас нет, то понял, что вы вернулись сюда, — чуть хмыкнул Кисаме. Желтоватые глаза прошлись от лица вороноволосого напарника до его сжатой в кулак руки. Тогда он перестал посмеиваться, и впервые за ночь сделал серьёзное лицо. — Я знаю, что вас беспокоит, Итачи-сан.

— ...А ты... весьма наблюдателен, да, Кисаме? — медленно спросил Итачи.

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил человек-акула.

На некоторое время воцарилось молчание.

И наконец, Кисаме заговорил вновь:  
— Знаете, Итачи-сан, если вам нужен ответ, мы всегда можем вернуться в Коноху.

Итачи недоверчиво взирал на напарника.

После инцидента и наконец-то завершённых переговоров с бизнесменами члены Акацуки вновь стали работать попарно, до тех пор пока не убедятся, что Коноха их не достанет, и пока не решат, куда хотят отправиться, на что была у них теперь полная свобода воли. И в настоящее время никому бы и в голову не пришло, что они могут заявиться прямо в Коноху. И даже если Итачи и собрался бы сделать именно это, он был просто уверен, что напарник не разделит его желание, и тем не менее Кисаме сам сейчас предлагал ему вернуться и даже сказал, что пойдёт с ним. Всё это было слишком странно.

— Не смотрите на меня так. Я лишь хочу помочь.

— Почему?

— Мы ведь напарники уже много лет, Итачи-сан, — начал Кисаме. — И думаю, я знаю о вас больше, чем вам кажется. Если хотите от меня более честного ответа, то я должен сказать, что предвкушаю знатное развлечение, а вы ведь прекрасно знаете, что я не упущу возможности повеселиться. А куда веселее будет рискнуть и вернуться в Коноху.

Да, Итачи знал, что у Кисаме странное понятие о юморе. Но... не до такой же степени.

— Так что... если мы отправимся в Коноху, у меня будет шанс подурачиться с другими шиноби, а вы сможете побыть со своим братом. Хорошая идея, а? — весёлый оскал Кисаме стал ещё шире.

— Без разницы, — сказал Итачи, поворачиваясь к напарнику спиной и шагая прочь...

Кисаме какое-то время смотрел ему вслед, а потом снова заговорил:  
— Знаете, Итачи-сан...

Итачи замер на месте.

— Иногда ложь способна заморочить не только окружающих, но и самого лжеца.

— ...Мы уходим в Коноху прямо сейчас. Не трать больше времени.

...Возвращение в его родной город...

Кисаме вновь испустил смешок.  
— Знал, что так скажете.

 

 

## Часть 15

Мягко насвистывал ночной ветер, пролетая мимо него, с шелестом шебурша высокую зелёную траву, нежно омывая его бледные щёки и губы, вздымая чёлку. Как давно он был здесь в последний раз? Длинные изящные ресницы опустились, а измученные чёрные сферы всё продолжали внимательно смотреть на полную луну, что медленно исчезала за завесой плывущих тёмных облаков.

_В конце концов, время не имеет значения,_ решил он. Больше не имеет. Потому что... всё было бессмысленно. Всё — бесполезно. Все его амбиции... они были так же мертвы, как те, кто лежали ныне в своих могилах, не отмщённые им. Месть? Губы тронула горькая усмешка, когда его посетила одна мысль.

За кого он пытался отомстить?

_«Глупый младший брат, если хочешь выжить, то ненавидь меня, презирай и живи своей жалкой жизнью. Стань сильнее и приходи убить меня, если сможешь»._

Потому что всё было лишь ложью.

_«Ненавижу тебя»._

Это всё было ложью.

_«Потому что я так тебе велел»._

А если бы Итачи не повелел — возненавидел бы его Саске настолько сильно? Хотел бы так же сильно отомстить за свой клан, отняв у брата всё до последнего вздоха и последней капли крови? Его брат... в сильнейшую ненависть к которому он заставил себя уверовать, ради которого он предал ближайших друзей и свою деревню, лишь бы только получить силу для сражения с ним... заставить его заметить себя.

_«Ты не хочешь жалости, но сам же и делаешь себя жалким, Саске».  
_  
 _...Наверное, ты прав, Наруто._  Наследник Учиха сомкнул веки, наблюдая, как вид полузаслонённой луны постепенно исчезает из поля зрения.  _В конце концов не кто иной, как я сам, сделал себя жалким._

В конце концов всё чего он хотел, всё в чём он нуждался, всё о чём просил... так это не о ком ином, как о том самом человеке, которого он больше всего на свете желал убить.

— Значит... ты здесь.

Саске открыл глаза на знакомый голос, но ничего не сказал в ответ, когда новоприбывший занял место рядом с ним. Некоторое время между ними царило молчание, пока новый порыв ветра ласкал верхушки травы, играя с её стебельками, а потом Неджи негромко заговорил:  
— Наруто очень забеспокоился из-за тебя, — серебристые глаза его встретились с другими, чёрными.

 

 

**ххххх Флэшбэк ххххх**

— Ну вот, держите, — вздохнул владелец палатки, вручая Неджи первую призовую мягкую лягушку. — Парень, да ты, поди, шиноби? С этакой-то меткостью. Кабы все шиноби задумали у меня поиграть, мне б очень скоро пришлось свернуть лавочку.

Неджи отдал приз Наруто и усмехнулся, указав на него подбородком.  
— А он вот тоже шиноби.

Хозяин поднял брови, глядя на блондина с вопросительным любопытством.  
— Он?

— Эй, эй, эй, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, старик. Но я, Узумаки Наруто, настоящий шиноби, лучший в отряде АНБУ и будущий Хокаге этой деревни! — оборонительно протараторил Наруто, не забыв прибавить свою знаменитую речь.

Старик сердечно расхохотался, выхватил с полки первую попавшуюся плюшевую игрушку и дал её Наруто.  
— Это хорошая мечта, мальчик. Когда-то и у меня была похожая невозможная мечта, но в итоге я здесь. Ты поймёшь, что всё не так просто, как на словах, когда станешь старше.

Наруто надулся:  
— Это не останется просто мечтой, старик. И я докажу... однажды, — хотя игрушку всё же принял и посмотрел на неё с широкой улыбкой. — Всё равно спасибо за неё, — в руках у него была милая, размером с ладонь, набивная лисичка, чей рот широко растягивался в очень лисьей улыбке.

— Не против, если я поделюсь собственным мнением? — спросил Неджи, но ответа друга дожидаться не стал. — Я думаю, она ужасно похожа на тебя.

— Чего? Эта лисичка? Да ни за что! — запротестовал Наруто, разыгрывая глубочайшую обиду. — Я милее!

Неджи возвёл элегантную бровь.  
— В самом деле?

Хозяин лавки расхохотался.

Наруто ещё страшнее надулся.  
— Ну и ладушки! Пускай так. Можно подумать, твои чудо-глазки разглядят разницу между животным и настоящим человеком, — тут он вновь посмотрел на лисичку в своей руке, взирая на неё так напряжённо, словно в надежде, что та смутится и перестанет так понимающе улыбаться. Но тщетно. — Хмм... — Наруто всё пялился, пялился и пялился, но сколько бы он ни пялился, ему всё не верилось, что игрушка на него похожа, пусть это и лиса. Вскоре он бросил это дело.

— Эй, Саске, как думаешь, она правда выглядит, как я? — обернулся он с вопросом к последнему человеку, который, по его мысли, мог дать ему удовлетворительный ответ. Тем не менее он просто обязан был спросить. 

Вот только... 

— Саске? — голубые глаза увеличились, когда он наконец-таки заметил отсутствие их вороноволосого компаньона. — Неджи, а где Саске?

На вопрос ответил хозяин лавки:  
— Если вы про того черноволосого мальчика, что с вами был, так я видел, как он недавно ушёл, пока вы играли.

— Ч-чего?! — от этой новости глаза у Наруто стали ещё больше. Проклятье. Угораздило же его стать таким беспечным, хотя он ведь как знал, что если начнёт ворон считать, то Саске обязательно слиняет. — Куда он пошёл? — суетливо уточнил Наруто.

Старик на секунду задумался, потом указал в направлении перекрёстка, на котором последний раз видел вороноволосого подростка.  
— Туда, кажется, но я не уверен, куда он свернул потом.

— Чёрт. Этот ублюдок, — выругался Наруто. — Куда его понесло?

Хотя Наруто и выглядел раздражённым, Неджи видел его смертельную тревогу. Старший шиноби опустил ладонь на плечо младшему и спокойно сказал:  
— Давай разделимся. Я пойду туда, а ты — туда.

Хотя Хьюга и сказал так, благодаря Бьякугану он уже точно знал, куда ушёл Учиха. Даже знал, в какой момент тот отлучился. Пускай это и не слишком честно по отношению к ваннабе Хокаге, но... ему нужно было кое о чём поговорить с Учихой.

**ххххх Конец флэшбэка ххххх**

 

 

— За себя бы лучше побеспокоился, — сказал Саске, отводя взгляд и прислоняясь спиной к коре дерева, притворяясь, будто поглощён рассматриванием колыхающейся травы.

Неджи некоторое время молча глядел на него. Саске, казалось, был слишком погружён в своё занятие и станет слушать, но Неджи было лучше знать, потому что он видел, что поза Учихи была далеко не расслабленной. Гений Хьюга тоже переключил внимание на поле, позволяя словам, что так долго не давали ему покоя, соскользнуть со своих губ:  
— Он тебя любит, знаешь, — слова прозвучали негромко, но отчётливо, так что ни единое слово не миновало восприятия адресата.

Молчание.

Из-за чужого безразличия к ответу в спокойных чертах лица Неджи начала проступать хмурость. Учиха совсем не облегчал дела, оставаясь таким безжизненным и пялясь перед собой, словно неживая кукла. Тянулось время, и гений Хьюга решил, что следует сказать что-то ещё.  
— Саске... — начал он. Однако...

— Я знаю.

Казалось, словно разрушились чары, и младший мальчик повернулся к собеседнику лицом, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза. И кто бы поверил, насколько два эти слова могли быть душераздирающими и туго переплетёнными с эмоциями, даже при том что лицо произносившего их осталось таким же скульптурно-безупречным, как всегда. И от внимания Неджи не укрылось то, как эти пластичные губы слегка приоткрылись, словно готовы были сказать что-то, но так и не проронили ни слова.

— Ты любишь  **его** , — наконец-то нарушил молчание Хьюга.

Обсидиановые глаза расширились из-за акцента, который его компаньон сделал на слове "его". Это "его" определённо относилось не к Наруто. Определённо. Саске быстро отвёл глаза. Впервые занервничав, потому как эти чисто-белые глаза увидели его насквозь. Эти глаза... словно бы заглядывали ему в душу и вылавливали некие тайны, в которые пока что даже он сам не хотел верить. Слова поразили его, отдаваясь снова и снова в ушах, как будто Саске стоял меж двух скал.

И тогда Учиха закусил губы — с горечи от обрушившейся на него истины.

Он любит Итачи. Любит как брата и...

Он задрожал от воспоминаний о тех мягких губах поверх собственных. О том, как язык брата проскальзывал ему в рот, проходясь вдоль зубов и ещё дальше. Как их языки танцевали друг с другом в жгучем пламени желания, когда он наконец-то сдался. Как утончённые руки брата прикасались к нему... и... как страстно он жаждал этих запретных прикосновений, хотя ненавидящая часть его по-прежнему возмущалась против них.

Саске опять закусил губы.

...Больше чем братская эта любовь.

_«Думаешь о своём ненаглядном?»  
«Мы с Наруто друзья»._

_...Я мог бы его полюбить, но...  
_   
_«Запомни, Саске: ты принадлежишь мне и больше никому»._

Вороноволосому мальчику внезапно оказалось сложно поддерживать свою безэмоциональную маску. Ту самую маску, что разлетелась вдребезги на глазах у того, перед кем он не хотел проявлять свою слабость. Маску, которую ему пришлось собирать по кусочкам и носить дальше, притворяясь, будто у него ещё сохранилось достоинство. Будто на самом деле он не сломан. Маску, которую однажды... как он надеялся, больше не придётся носить.

Никакой больше лжи. Он так устал лгать и быть оболганным. И всё же... перед их расставанием, тот брат, которого он увидел... действительно ли он был или же это оказалась очередная иллюзия, которой Итачи его дурачил? Потому что брат никогда не обещал ему правды. Ни разу не сдержал ни единого обещания. Ни разу.

До сих пор ощущая на себе белые глаза Неджи, Саске задался вопросом: а могли ли эти глаза, способные увидеть насквозь что угодно, действительно сказать, что — настоящее, а что — подделка.

— Неджи, как ты отличаешь ложь от истины? — довольно прямо спросил Саске.

Но Неджи точно знал, что у него на уме.  
— Он оставил тебе свой плащ. Разве это не достаточная истина? — мягко изъяснился Хьюга.

— ...

На его молчание Неджи вздохнул и добавил:  
— Верь в то, во что тебе нужно верить, Саске. Я не говорю верить всему, но если ты не веришь ни во что, если тебе не за что держаться, значит ты окончательно сломан.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— ...Я слишком надолго оставил Наруто. Мне пора назад, — с этими словами Хьюга поднялся и уже собирался было уйти, как вдруг...

— Неджи, ты любишь Наруто, правда? — слова прорезали воздух, и Хьюга застыл на месте. Потом прикрыл глаза и повернулся, чтобы бросить на Учиху последний взгляд, из которого излилось всё неска́занное, словно тысяча слов, звучащих прямо в уши слушателя, а затем Неджи опять повернулся спиной.

Саске молча смотрел, как тот уходил от него всё дальше и дальше, и наконец достаточно громко окликнул:  
— Неджи.

— Да?

— Позаботься о добе для меня.

Не последовало ни ответа, ни подтверждения, ни заверения от стоявшего поодаль подростка, и вороноволосый мальчик лишь наблюдал, как тот исчезает из виду, и всё же... Саске был уверен. Просить Неджи не было необходимости.

 

**ххххх**

Две фигуры в плащах стояли в тени. Из части города, отведённой под празднование фестиваля, доносился звонкий смех. Кисаме весело оскалился.  
— Похоже, мы как раз вовремя, — он чуть шевельнулся, глядя на своего более миниатюрного и тихого напарника. — Фестиваль. Не удивительно, что так легко удалось пройти.

Кроваво-красные шаринганы пристально взирали из-под касы на свет впереди.

— Ах, конечно, мирное время и всё такое, но если оно слишком мирное, то откуда же взяться веселью? Надеюсь, шиноби Конохи оценят мою игру "Погоня за Акулочеловеком".

Итачи бросил на него взгляд, явственно говорящий: «Что за дурацкая игра».  
— Не будь так беспечен, Кисаме, — предостерёг он своим обычным монотонным глубоким голосом.

Игнорируя оскорбительный взгляд напарника, Кисаме рассмеялся и похлопал Итачи по плечу, словно закадычного приятеля.   
— Я пошёл, — и с этими словами крупногабаритный человек-акула выдвинулся в другом направлении на поиски заявленного "веселья", но напоследок добавил: — В любом случае, Итачи-сан, приятно иметь вас в напарниках, — после чего полностью скрылся из виду.

Да, Итачи знал, что у напарника странное чувство юмора. И тем не менее они были напарниками.

Гений Учиха поправил касу, вступая на территорию фестиваля, даже и не побеспокоившись от том, чтобы сменить одежду или скрыть своё присутствие посредством гендзюцу. По улице пробежала стайка ребятишек в точно таком же виде, как у него. Кто бы знал, что в недавнее время фирменные плащи Акацуки так широко вошли в моду.

Группа девушек захихикали, когда он прошёл мимо, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Несколько парней даже кидали в его сторону сполошные взгляды, но он проигнорировал и их. Ноги несли его к определённому месту. Он толком не знал, куда идёт, хотя, быть может... это братский инстинкт подсказывал ногам направление. Он шёл и шёл, не обращая особого внимания на своё окружение, пока...

— Нии-сан! Смотри!

Итачи остановился. Глаза его нашли мальчишку с мягким драконом в одной руке, с нетерпением подбегающего к близлежащему зоомагазину. Малыш указал пальцем на крайнюю слева клетку с чёрной-пречёрной птицей, гордо восседающей на деревянной жёрдочке. Её чудовищные красные глаза в упор взирали на мальчика.

Тут подошёл мальчик постарше. Они были очень похожи. Вне всяких сомнений, мальчишки приходились друг другу братьями.

— Хмм? Эту хочешь? Разве она немного не чересчур... ну, то есть, почему бы не выбрать птичку посимпатичнее?

Младший из мальчиков тут же вцепился брату в рукав и потянул.  
— Но нии-сан... ты же обещал!

Старший мальчик потёр затылок.  
— Многовато я тебе наобещал, — пробормотал он, вынимая бумажник. — Сколько за эту? — узнал он у продавца.

Младший подпрыгнул и заверещал:  
— Ура! Нии-сан, я люблю тебя!

 

...Почему-то от взаимодействия между этими двумя братьями в животе что-то резко кольнуло.

_«Нии-сан ты всегда лжёшь».  
«Я?»  
«...Ты говорил, что научишь меня новым техникам с сюрикенами, но так и не научил. Вечно говоришь "в следующий раз", а сам никогда не держишь обещаний»._

Преступник S-ранга закрыл глаза.

_Саске..._

 

**ххххх**

Звук шелестящей травы. Признак приближения кого-то ещё. Саске перевёл взгляд на источник звука и встретился в упор с парой глаз-шаринганов; каса была убрана, позабыта. Словно в трансе, он долгий момент смотрел в эти глаза, прежде чем отвести взгляд. Он не знал, что делать.

— Саске, — его имя соскользнуло с этих заманчивых губ очень мягко и плавно, как ласка талой воды, а глубокий голос послал трепетную дрожь по позвоночнику.

Итачи всегда умел зацепить его внимание.

Саске, осознавая, что не способен устоять, вновь обратил взгляд к брату.  
— ...Зачем ты здесь?

Поначалу старший Учиха ничего не сказал, приседая перед братом и протягивая руку, чтобы подставить ладонь под его подбородок, прислоняя большой палец к нижней губе Саске. Глаза-шаринганы и обсидиановые глаза застыли друг на друге и глядели в полном молчании, невыносимо тяжёлом.

— Присвоить то, что моё по праву, — в конце концов сказал Итачи.

_Ты принадлежал мне ещё до того, как узнал об этом._

— Если ты о своём плаще, то его здесь нет, — буднично ответил Саске, хотя и знал, что брат имел в виду на самом деле.

_Я знаю, ты имел в виду, что я принадлежу тебе.  
_  
Большой палец Итачи с нежностью помассировал нижнюю губу мальчика.   
— Ты знаешь, о чём я, младший брат, — глаза-шаринганы всматривались глубоко в обсидиановые глаза, и младший Учиха не успел понять, как налетел на брата — свободная чёрная юката соскользнула с его плеч, оголяя снежно-белую кожу — и припечатал друг к другу их губы в голодном поцелуе. Его пластичные губы двигались на губах Итачи, маленький язык облизывал и соблазнительно посасывал нижнюю... а худые руки торопливо обвили шею...

Старший Учиха одной рукой обнял брата за талию, привлекая на себя сверху и давая себе повалиться на поросшую травой землю; другая его рука играла с укороченными эбеновыми прядями младшего. 

— ...Ты обрезал волосы, — заметил он, когда их губы стали свободны. Саске взял паузу, чтобы посмотреть на него на краткий миг — с невыносимым выражением лица — прежде чем нагнуться и вновь пленить губы Итачи, словно бы в отчаянной жажде насладиться вкусом его присутствия.

Итачи не возражал и позволил мальчику распробовать свой рот, но взамен вдвинул колено меж его бёдер. Саске резко задохнулся ему в губы, а Итачи не упустил такую возможность, проскальзывая языком ему в рот и перенимая контроль над поцелуем. Саске протяжно застонал и прильнул к нему тазом. Старший Учиха, возбудившись, опрокинул Саске, восстанавливая доминирующее положение, и притёр друг к другу их бёдра, выманивая у младшего сладостный стон.

Дыхание Саске делалось всё тяжелее и тяжелее, ощущения воспаряли всё выше и выше, и пик становился всё ближе и ближе. Но тут Итачи вдруг остановился. Казалось, словно Саске подняли на самую вершину горы и вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, сбросили вниз. Он остекленевшими глазами посмотрел на старшего брата, дыша по-прежнему с трудом.

— Ты делаешь это себе назло, Саске? — произнёс Итачи опираясь на одну из своих сильных рук, чтобы как следует разглядеть лицо брата.

И Саске поразился тому, насколько обеспокоенно прозвучал этот голос.  _Тебе не всё равно, брат? Тебе правда не всё равно?_

Глаза у Саске резко превратились в кроваво-красные, и он пристально уставился на человека над собой.   
— А ты как думаешь,  **нии-сан**? — язвительно поинтересовался он пронизанным ядом и горечью голосом. — Я и не знал, что тебе не всё равно.

_Тебя никогда не заботили мои чувства. Я так устал от твоей лжи, что боюсь, если в этот раз я упаду, то уже никогда больше не смогу собраться по кусочкам._

Итачи закрыл глаза. А когда вновь открыл, красный оттенок его сфер померкнул, оставив лишь естественный оттенок чёрного. Если бы Саске сейчас атаковал его своим доудзютсу, Итачи оказался бы абсолютно уязвим.

_«Иногда ложь способна заморочить не только окружающих, но и самого лжеца»._

— Всё ещё хочешь меня убить?

_...Я лгал тебе. Лгал всё это время. Лгал, чтобы только сделать тебя, мою маленькую хрупкую куклу, сильнее. Я ломал свою любимую куклу снова и снова, чтобы только дать ей восстановиться, потому что знал, что она восстановится. Но теперь, когда кукла настолько сломана, что единственное прикосновение оставит её без возможности восстановления, я останавливаюсь, потому что признаю... мне невыносимо видеть, как ты разбиваешься._

Слова прозвучали ясно, прорезая ночной воздух, который вдруг сделался пугающе неподвижным, когда они достигли ушей младшего Учихи.

— Да, — ответил Саске, но голосу его не хватало решительности. Он был плоским, как бумага.

_Если бы ты не велел мне ненавидеть той ночью, любил бы я тебя и дальше, как прежде?_

— ...Ты никогда не умел врать.

_Я лгал тебе. Все те годы, что мы были близки как братья в итоге сводились к тому, что ты за мной гнался. Чтобы быть, как я. Чтобы сделать себя полностью моим._

Глаза Саске ожесточились — багровые сферы угрожающе засверкали в темноте ночи.  
— Потому что я — не ты.

_Мне никогда не быть, как ты. Сколько бы усилий я ни прилагал — ты всё равно недосягаем.  
_  
— ...Вечно лжёшь. Вечно... нарушаешь обещания, — резкий тон мальчика скоро стал тише, когда слова начали застревать в горле. И все равно старший прекрасно их расслышал.

_Мне говорили, что я идеален во всём. Окружающие восхищались моими навыками и так называемой одарённостью. Но это было не по-настоящему. Ничего из этого, ведь я знал, о чём они говорили у меня за спиной. Но я всегда знал, что твоя улыбка мне была истинной. Младший брат, ты принадлежишь мне и лишь мне одному._

Тонкая рука смахнула выбившиеся пряди с лица мальчика, и старший Учиха пригнулся — его длинная чёлка пощекотала кожу младшего брата — до тех пор пока их лбы не соприкоснулись и между губами не остался буквально дюйм, словно бы в прелюдии к итоговому поцелую. Так близко, что они могли ощутить тёплое дыхание друг друга, щекотавшее их фарфоровую кожу.

_Никаких больше игр. Никакой больше лжи. Я так устал от притворства. Я так устал от ненависти._

— Ненавижу тебя, — озвучил младший очередную пустую речь, тогда как для себя он более чем ясно понимал, что это не правда.

_...Я так много лгал для достижения своей цели. Ложь... настолько безупречная, что одурачила даже меня... утащила меня в мир моей собственной лжи... сделав меня слепым к незримой истине._

— Но я люблю тебя.

Глаза-шаринганы расширились, едва только эти неожиданные слова покинули губы старшего брата. Саске окаменел, вытаращившись на Итачи и напрочь растеряв слова. Он никогда в жизни не думал, что услышит эти слова от него. Никогда.

_«Ты ведь любишь его, разве нет?»  
_  
Эти слова всполошили что-то у Саске внутри, дав ощутить, как быстро забилось сердце.

_«Знаете, Итачи-сан, если вам нужен ответ, мы всегда можем вернуться в Коноху»._

Мучительно медленно Саске почувствовал движение своего рта, краснота в глазах постепенно погасла, и он взглянул на брата уже насыщенно-обсидиановыми сферами, не отличимыми от братовых.

_«Глупый младший брат, если хочешь выжить, то ненавидь меня, презирай и живи своей жалкой жизнью. Стань сильнее и приходи убить меня, если сможешь»._

— Нии-сан?

_...В конце концов глупец здесь не кто иной, как я._

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил старший Учиха, прежде чем пленить губы Саске нежным поцелуем. Именно он начал эту игру, стало быть ему её и заканчивать. Игру, начавшуюся с так называемого собственничества.

Любовь, пускай и ставшая такой извращённой, оставалась любовью.

И всё же...

Саске подался в поцелуй, и слияние их губ стало более страстным. Его ладони бродили по хорошо сложённой груди, пока нехватка кислорода наконец не разделила их.  
— Тогда можешь сдержать ради меня всего одно обещание? — несколько осипшим голосом спросил он. Странно. В нём присутствовала та же невинность, с которой маленький мальчик говорил со старшим братом.

_«Верь в то, во что тебе нужно верить, Саске. Я не говорю верить всему, но если ты не веришь ни во что, если тебе не за что держаться, значит ты окончательно сломан»._

_...Если я должен поверить ему в последний раз..._

Старший легонько поцеловал брата в лоб.  
— Какое?

Саске притянул Итачи ближе к себе и прошептал на ухо:  
— Будь моим. И навсегда безраздельно моим.

_...Если это будет последнее обещание, которое я сдержу ради тебя...  
_  
— Я твой, — ответно прошептал Итачи соблазняющим голосом, тут же обводя острым языком внешний контур уха Саске, чем заставил мальчика задрожать от волнения и предвкушения. Глаза Саске зачарованно следили за его руками, что принялись до конца расстёгивать плащ Акацуки. Тяжёлое одеяние с мягким шорохом упало на укрытую травой землю, оставляя старшего Учиху только в сетчатой рубашке и чёрных штанах.

Жар беспомощно прилил к бледному лицу младшего Учихи, ставшего свидетелем того, как его старший брат, теперь стоящий во весь рост, раздевался перед ним. И чёрт побери, хотя Саске уже видел его голым много раз прежде, зрелище всё равно было интригующим. Он наблюдал за работой этих стройных рук. Как они в точности знали, в какой момент сделать паузу, словно чтобы подарить ему реальное впечатление стриптиза. Это было натуральной пыткой: просто смотреть, как часть за частью одежда брата медленно падает рядом на землю.

Чёрная сетка была лениво подтянута вверх, открывая тёмные соски, и как только Итачи избавился от этой "помехи", его бледные руки просто прекратили свою работу.

Старший Учиха усмехнулся, завидев на лице своего младшего брата томный взгляд. И Саске знал, он всегда знал — ещё даже до мучительного инцидента в особняке Акацуки — что в Итачи есть садистская жилка, и тот факт, что старший брат предложил себя ему, не мог этого изменить. Саске нахмурился и тоже встал на ноги.

Он живо довёл до конца своё полураздетое состояние — роскошная чёрная юката плавно стекла с его фигуры, чтобы в собственной манере предъявить напоказ его нагую красоту. Не желая ждать, Саске подошёл прямо к своему садисту-брату. Прижавшись к нему своим обнажённым телом, он уткнулся лицом в крепкую грудь старшего брата, высовывая язык, чтобы как следует облизать один сосок. Почувствовав, как напрягся Итачи, он повторил действие, в этот раз продлевая контакт настолько, чтобы оживить эту часть тела.

Сосок затвердел под языком, когда Саске обвёл его по ореолу, оставляя влажный липкий след слюны. Итачи глухо застонал и потянулся к нему головой, руки его больше не занимались собственной одеждой, а прохаживались от загривка Саске вниз до привлекательного изгиба позвоночника. Младший Учиха негромко и гортанно застонал, всё ещё играя с сосками брата, в то время как его шаловливые руки ощупывали живот Итачи и игрались с ширинкой штанов.

Итачи, зная, чего младший брат добивается, пригвоздил Саске к широкому дереву и вздёрнул вверх, немедленно вторгаясь языком меж его лакомых губ. Саске заскулил ему в тёплый рот, но так легко не сдался, расстёгивая брату ширинку и забираясь одной рукой в штаны. На этот раз пришла очередь старшему Учихе задохнуться сбивчатым стоном. В ответ его палец сбежал по позвоночнику Саске до самого низа и проник в его вход.

Саске резко хватил воздуха, тут же разрывая поцелуй, когда брат принялся трахать его пальцем. Дыхание стало тяжёлым, когда внутрь втолкнулся второй палец. Саске тяжко дышал, вцепившись Итачи в плечо свободной рукой и положив голову ему на грудь. Когда внутрь вторгся третий палец, по ощущениям стало казаться, что мышечное колечко вот-вот разорвётся. Дыхание становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее от болезненного, но вместе с тем чувственно-блаженного ощущения, сносящего крышу; ногти глубоко впивались в плоть старшего брата.

Итачи не возражал и вынул пальцы. Только чтобы втолкнуть их обратно, выбивая очередной задушенный вскрик у своего любовника. Ногти Саске ещё глубже вонзились ему в плоть, пуская кровь, а его рука у старшего брата в штанах сжала эрекцию. Старший Учиха отрывисто втянул воздух и при помощи одной руки задрал вверх стройную ногу Саске — тот, поняв действия брата, машинально обхватил ею его за бедро — а вторая рука между тем продолжала толчки внутрь и наружу.

— Итачи... — взмолился Саске, позабыв о чувстве собственного достоинства и ускоренно дыша.

Скоро пальцы вышли, и младший Учиха без промедления обхватил брата и второй ногой. Итачи подарил ему быстрый поцелуй в губы, прежде чем уложить на землю. И очень скоро штаны были поспешно стянуты, чтобы дать свободу полностью возбуждённому члену, который просто кричал о том, чтобы оказаться внутри чужого тепла. Лицо у Саске разрумянилось, когда он выпустил его из руки — молочный преякулят измазал ему ладонь и капал с пальцев. Он поднял их к губам и слизал липкую субстанцию.

Жест вышел настолько эротичным, что старший Учиха не мог больше ждать. Руки крепко схватились за худые бёдра, и в одно плавное движение он втолкнулся внутрь на всю длину.

— Ааххх! — громко вскрикнул младший, но крик его быстро заглушили губы старшего брата. От вторжения в тело новой боли по лбу покатился пот, глаза остекленели.

Итачи чувствовал губами движение его губ, исполнявших тихий зов имени старшего брата, пока ждал, когда мальчик привыкнет к новым ощущениям. И когда ноги Саске крепче сжались на его бёдрах, побуждая продолжать, он начал двигаться. Начальный темп был медленным, однако быстро становился чаще и тяжелее. Саске подмахивал бёдрами вколачивающемуся в него Итачи, извивался, заливался безудержными и бесстыдными стонами от воспламеняющего изнутри экстаза, смывавшего прочь всё, кроме ощущения блаженства.

Итачи спустился поцелуями от губ младшего брата до горла. Влажный язык провёл по коже круговым движением, словно бы намечая место на уступчивой плоти, в которое обладатель языка затем всадил зубы. Младший вскрикнул и запрокинул голову — тёмные волосы разметались вокруг красивого лица — предоставляя своему любовнику лучший доступ. Итачи не помедлил воспользоваться возможностью и прижался губами к открытой коже, насилуя её и искусывая.

И тут Саске прерывисто задохнулся, роняя с губ беззвучный стон, когда Итачи поразил самую чувствительную точку внутри его тела. На миг хватка Саске на плечах у брата обессилела, когда его сразило упоительным греховным наслаждением, прошибив дрожью всё тело. Что не укрылось от внимания Итачи, который ещё раз ударил в то же место. Саске протянул громкий стон и, вместо того чтобы вновь схватиться за плечи старшего брата, дозволил шаловливым рукам прогуляться по его голой спине, осязая нежность и твердость алебастровой кожи.

Однако по мере того, как его любовник продолжал снова и снова атаковать заветную отзывчивую точку, ощущений становилось слишком много. И Саске с новой силой впился ногтями в плоть брату, роняя с губ очередной неконтролируемый стон.

Ощущения становились всё более и более интенсивными до той степени, когда выносить их напор стало уже невозможно. Слёзы блаженства хлынули из тёмных глаз Саске, когда он кончил, во всё горло выкрикивая имя своего любимого. Жаркий проход внезапно сжался, доводя старшего Учиху до конечной точки после нескольки последних мощных толчков, и он излился глубоко внутрь своего младшего брата, а после обмяк и рухнул сверху на его гибкую фигуру...

Некоторое время они просто неподвижно лежали, а потом Итачи вышел из тела брата и перекатился на сторону, после чего, всё ещё не отдышавшись, застегнул штаны. Саске глядел прямо на него запятнанными слезами чёрными-пречёрными глазами — некоторые из прозрачных капелек скатились по гладким щекам — но до сих пор ничего не сказал.

Итачи протянул руку и вытер эти слёзы тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем привлечь обнажённое тело в свои руки. Саске измотанно вздохнул и положил голову Итачи на плечо. Они полежали так в тишине, и спустя некоторое время старший брат произнёс:  
— Мы возвращаемся домой.

Саске был удивлён и вопросительно поднял на брата взгляд. Но Итачи ничего больше не сказал, поднимая младшего в воздух. Саске открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, однако вскоре обнаружил, что старший брат перехватывает его таким образом, чтобы понести на своей спине. Почему-то это напомнило Саске тот раз, когда Итачи относил его домой как раз за день до своего ухода на важную миссию перед днём поступления в академию. Младший Учиха расслабился у брата на спине, а Итачи подхватил всю оставшуюся на земле одежду и покрыл их обоих плащом Акацуки.

Высокая зелёная трава нежно шелестела под ступавшей на неё и проходившей мимо тенью. Во всю мощь светила над полем полная луна, лаская две фигуры своим прекрасным серебряным светом. Саске держался за брата, словно маленький ребёнок, без сомнений, без проблем с доверием, устало прикрывая свои чёрные-пречёрные глаза.

Впервые он был уверен, что когда проснётся завтра утром, его самый любимый на свете человек по-прежнему будет рядом, потому что они принадлежат друг другу, ведь то единственное данное обещание не будет нарушено.

И покуда закончилась игра, никто не мог сказать, кто же в действительности победил.

**Я принадлежу тебе или же это ты принадлежишь мне? Мы не можем сказать, кто же на самом деле кем владеет. Это чары, под которыми находимся мы оба... и нам не сбежать от этого до конца наших коротких жизней — жизней, которые могут оборваться так же легко, как листья. Это есть... чары Обладания.**

 

 

**ххххх**

— Неджи, о чём ты думал, когда предложил пацану купить ещё одну птицу?.. — спросил Наруто, наблюдая за счастливо удаляющимся от них малышом и не отстающим от него старшим братом.

Неджи чуть улыбнулся.  
— Коль скоро птице придётся жить в клетке, не лучше ли, если их будет двое?

Маленький мальчик радостно мчался по улице. В руках у него была клетка. А в клетке — две чёрные птицы с чудовищными красными глазами, гордо восседающие вдвоём на деревянной жёрдочке.

Наруто послал ему непонятный взгляд, а потом на лице его расплылась широченная улыбка при взгляде на мягких лисичку с лягушкой у себя в руках.

— Это значит, что нам нужно больше мягких игрушек.

— Наруто... — устало начал Хьюга, но не успел он толком возразить, как Наруто уже тащил его к ближайшей игровой палатке. Это будет долгая, долгая ночь.


End file.
